POR TÍ
by xkagome
Summary: No iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo. Aquello le paralizó el corazón: de nuevo. Simplemente se vio atrapado en aquella trampa en la que el destino volvía a jugar con lo que más amaba. Inu&Kag. UA FINAL. CAPÍTULO 14: "PALBRAS FINALES".
1. Comienzo

"**Por tí****"**

No iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo. Aquello le paralizó el corazón: de nuevo. Simplemente se vio atrapado en aquella trampa en la que el destino volvía a jugar con lo que más amaba.

_Kagome._

**Capítulo 1: "Comienzo"**

Una vez más estaba frente a esa puerta. Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia su cuello. Ahí estaba, podía sentirla. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de volver. Tenía miedo por su vida y por la de sus amigos. Las cosas ahora estaban más peligrosas y los enfrentamientos con Naraku eran una costumbre. Eso, no era nada bueno. Apoyó una mano en el borde del pozo, no podía permitirse tener miedo, sobre todo por él. No quería ser una carga, sobre todo ahora que también debía proteger a Kikyo. Se detuvo ante esa idea. Es cierto, esa miko era muy importante en la vida de él... por eso, ella no podía ser tan egoísta de descuidarse, él debería estar atento a Kikyo y no a sus tonterías de niña pequeña.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, borrarlo de su mente, o simplemente no tomarlo en cuenta, le era imposible. Aquel dolor que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos, aquella tristeza que le causaba saber que ella no era la indicada, que no era correspondida, que tan solo era... tal vez un obstáculo que no les permitía a Kikyo y a él estar juntos. Tragó con dolor, sintiendo la amargura en su corazón. Esos sentimientos iban a consumirla, pero... ¿cómo evitar sentir algo que ve todos los días?. Ella no podía evadir su responsabilidad, mucho menos ahora. Definitivamente eso era algo malo, muchas veces hubiera deseado simplemente desaparecer o que todo terminara pronto para poder regresar a su mundo y olvidar. Aunque, por otra parte, su corazón no podía abandonarlo, no podía huir de él, porque sabía que estaba atada a ese amor y que siempre lo estaría, por más que quisiera evitarlo o simplemente evadirlo.

Era una tonta en detenerse a pensar todo eso, lo único que lograría era sentirse aún peor y no ser capaz de hacer lo que debía. Sus sentimientos humanos eran muy débiles a pesar de que muchos le decían lo contrario. Es que acaso... ¿así se sentía Kikyo?. Ella parecía ser una mujer fuerte, de sentimientos claros, pero en ciertas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por aquellas emociones de mujer enamorada. Era irónico... todo lo que compartían. Al mismo tiempo las separaba. Suspiró agotada de sí misma. Definitivamente, si seguía así, el dolor de cabeza sería insoportable.

* * *

La noche era bastante cálida y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. No le sorprendió, en esa época no había contaminación... y todo podía apreciarse mucho más que en su mundo. Caminó despreocupadamente, se sentía muy cansada, debía reconocerlo. Su mochila le pesaba más de lo normal... no le extrañó. No podía sentirse más cansada de lo que estaba... acaso... ¿tanto la desgastaba ir de una época a la otra?.

- ¡Kagome!... -

Ella levantó la vista y observó a la persona que la había llamado. Él se encontraba de pie delante de ella. Sus cabellos plateados se movían por el viento y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella. Kagome sonrió y caminó hacia él. Al instante, el joven también se acercó y le sacó la mochila de su espalda para luego cargarla en la suya.

- Inuyasha... -

- ¡Tonta! te dije que me llamaras cuando llegaras... sabes que no debes andar sola... menos ahora- Reprochó el chico.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, lo olvidé- Murmuró.

Inuyasha la observó. Mayormente, ella le discutiría eso, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba se disculpó y no solo eso... ¡le dio la razón!. La miró notando que ella parecía no estar muy bien. ¿Acaso le sucedía algo?.

- Kagome, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Ah?... si, es solo que... estoy un poco cansada-

- ¿Segura?- Insistió.

- Si, descuida... es solo cansancio-

Inuyasha no dijo más nada. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Entraron a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede y Kagome saludó a todos. Una joven de cabellos castaños enseguida la observó sorprendida y luego pegó un grito.

- ¡Kagome-chan!-

- ¿Qué sucede Sango-chan?- Dijo ella sin comprender.

- T-t... tu cabello... ¿qué te hiciste?-

- Ah... eso... - Rió la chica.

Los hombres presentes la miraron. Era cierto. Inuyasha se sorprendió de no darse cuenta antes. Kagome llevaba los cabellos cortos hasta el comienzo del cuello. Se la quedó observando por un rato. Se los había cortado.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la castaña.

- Tenía ganas... - Esa fue su única respuesta. Sango torció la boca no muy convencida- ¿comemos?-

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio. Sango seguía pensando que había algo extraño en su amiga, no hablaba y casi no había comido. Además... estaba... como... no era la misma Kagome alegre de siempre. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Se levantó de pronto dispuesta a sacarla de ahí para poder conversar. Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Inquirió dulcemente.

- Ah... claro-

Ambas salieron e Inuyasha y Miroku las observaron extrañados sin comprender en que andaban esas dos jóvenes. Jamás entenderían a las mujeres, pensaron.

* * *

- Dímelo-

- Pero... Sango-chan... ¿qué quieres que te diga?-

- Algo tiene que haberte motivado... a... ese nuevo estilo- Comentó mientras que tomaba su cabello.

- Ah... -

Sango supo que había dado en el blanco. Kagome se quedó callada sin saber que contestar. Definitivamente su amiga la conocía muy bien. Suspiró derrotada y luego de eso se dejó caer en el pasto, abrazando sus piernas. La castaña se sentó a su lado manteniendo la vista fija en su amiga.

- ¿Y bien?-

- Lo hice para... sentirme más segura-

- ¿Más segura?... ¿a qué te refieres Kagome-chan?- Ella la miró y Sango abrió los ojos- no... ¿acaso bromeas?-

- Quería verme diferente... no estaba cómoda con esa imagen... -

- ¡Pero Kagome-chan! ¿verte diferente?... te veías diferente-

- No... yo sé que no-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Lo veo en su mirada... cada vez que me mira... puedo ver que ve a Kikyo en mí... - Musitó abrazándose con más fuerza.

- ¿Así que de eso se trata?... ¿cambiar para que note alguna diferencia entre ustedes?- Preguntó la exterminadora.

- No puedo cambiar mi rostro, ni mis ojos, ni nada en mí... pero si el cabello ayuda a parecer un poco diferente... lo haré... no quiero que me vea como un simple reflejo de ella... quiero sentirme yo misma... no... una sombra de Kikyo-

Kagome bajó la mirada. Por eso lo había hecho. Kikyo y ella se parecían demasiado y últimamente, el hanyou casi ni podía diferenciar a ambas, o al menos eso pensaba ella cada vez que veía en sus ojos dorados aquel destello que notaba cuando él veía a Kikyo. Al menos, pensó mientras que se tocaba el cabello, ahora sabría que ella tenía el pelo corto a diferencia de Kikyo, que lo tenía largo.

- Ay Kagome-chan... yo creo que... -

No dijo más nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle?. Ella no entendía lo que era vivir bajo la sombra de otra persona... Kagome sí. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su joven amiga que solo se dejó hacer. Le frotó el brazo levemente para transmitirle apoyo, confianza.

- Gracias Sango-chan... - Murmuró ella sonriendo.

- Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- y dime... ¿es difícil?- Comentó bajando su vista hacia el cuello de la chica.

Kagome la miró y luego dirigió una mano hacia su cuello, tomando entre ellas una pequeña cadena que sostenía algo. Bajó sus ojos y se encontró con aquel tesoro que muchos buscaban. La perla rosada que estaba en su cuello parecía ser de lo más común y corriente, aunque todos sabían que guardaba poderes increíbles en su interior.

- ¿Hacerme cargo de ella?-

- Sí-

- Pues... la verdad... pensé que purificarla era algo más sencillo, pero... debo confesar que desde que tengo la Shikon no Tama... he estado muy cansada-

- ¿Crees que se deba a eso?... me refiero, ¿a tener que purificarla?-

- Pues... no le encuentro otro motivo... - Confesó levantando sus hombros.

- Ya veo... deberías descansar más Kagome-chan... debe ser difícil, además... tienes una gran responsabilidad... y el temor, las presiones... a veces eso tampoco ayuda mucho- Reflexionó la otra.

- Es cierto... - Afirmó la joven miko.

- Ven... necesitas dormir un poco... regresemos y descansarás... - Ordenó Sango dulcemente.

- Sí, muchas gracias Sango-chan... en verdad... -

- No des las gracias Kagome-chan... sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo- Aseguró mientras que se levantaban y caminaban de vuelta hacia la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede.

* * *

- _No puedo cambiar mi rostro, ni mis ojos, ni nada en mí... pero si el cabello ayuda a parecer un poco diferente... lo haré... no quiero que me vea como un simple reflejo de ella... quiero sentirme yo misma... no... una sombra de Kikyo_-

Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. Las había seguido con el único fin de ver que sucedía con ella... con Kagome. No pudo evitar no esconderse a escuchar. Parecía un niño pequeño, pero... ¿acaso le importaba?. Al principio no comprendía que hablaban, pero después... Cerró sus ojos, aún oía a Kagome decir eso. Era como una espina en su cerebro que dolía y que no dejaba de doler. Ella se sentía como la sombra de Kikyo... y todo, por su culpa. Apretó el puño al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era. Él sabía muy bien que ellas no eran la misma persona, claro que lo sabía. Pero, muchas veces no podía evitar el hecho de ver a Kikyo en Kagome... era... simplemente inevitable, pero... eso tampoco quería decir que no viera a Kagome reflejada en Kikyo. Era... Sacudió su cabeza.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto comprender que ellas eran dos personas diferentes?, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo?. Alzó la vista al cielo estrellado y movió suavemente su oreja. Desde el techo de la cabaña podía escucharla moverse en su futón y suspirar. Apretó los puños y bajó de un salto. Entró despacio y se acercó a ella que intentaba dormirse sin resultado. La tocó por el hombro y Kagome ladeó el rostro.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntó en voz baja.

- Algo así- Contestó ella de la misma forma.

- ¿Quieres venir a caminar conmigo?- Propuso de pronto.

Ella sonrió y se destapó con algo de dificultad. Se incorporó con algo de molestias. Inuyasha la observó hacer todo en lo que parecía ser una "cámara lenta". Finalmente ella recogió una campera y salió junto con Inuyasha, preguntándose, que era lo que le pasaba como para querer salir con ella a esa hora. Suspiró una vez más cansada... Él la miró de reojo. El viento era cálido y suave. Y la luna seguía brillando en lo alto.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno amigas n.n después de la espera aquí está el primer el capítulo espero que les guste! Gracias por su apoyo en los _Onsehot_, me alegra mucho saber que me apoyan n.n **Gracias! **Las amo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^

**Kagome****.**


	2. Enferma

**Capítulo 2: "Enferma"**

Ambos estaban callados, sin saber que decir. Ella se aferró a sí misma en una especie de abrazo. El joven que mantenía la vista al frente la miró de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sin decir nada se quitó su haori y se la cubrió con él. La chica levantó la vista sorprendida y lo observó sin comprender. Él en cambio volvió la vista al frente sin decir nada. Ella estudió su rostro, era simplemente... perfecto. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba su cara y sus ojos dorados como el mismo fuego estaban clavados en la profundidad de las aguas. Sus cejas, negras como la noche estaban inclinadas hacia abajo, en una expresión seria y sus cabellos largos y blancos como la nieve se movían al compás del viento. Sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Kagome... - Llamó él.

La joven miko lo miró asustada, temiendo que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su torpeza. Pero el hanyou seguía en la misma posición en la que ella lo había estudiado minutos antes.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó en voz baja.

- Te queda bien- Dijo de pronto en forma abrupta.

- ¿Ah?-

- Tu cabello-

- Ah... g-gracias- Tartamudeó ella sorprendida.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas volvieran a encenderse. ¿Por qué Inuyasha la hacía sentir así?. Por instantes se sentía importante y por otros, tan solo una carga para él. Lo sintió suspirar y luego de eso un brazo la acercó a él en forma suave. De pronto se vio envuelta en un cálido abrazo. Alzó sus ojos castaños con intriga. Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

- Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo dulcemente.

- ¿Tonta?... ¿por qué?- Se molestó la chica.

- Tú y ella... no son lo mismo... jamás lo fueron... ni jamás lo serán- Musitó.

Kagome abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso... acaso Inuyasha había escuchado la conversación con Sango?. ¡Por Kami-sama!, ¡qué tonta era!. Se movió incómoda entre sus brazos y logró soltarse apenas con mucha vergüenza. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de Inuyasha con temor, sintiéndose la persona más tonta y egoísta del mundo.

- Lo siento... yo... no quise... -

Inuyasha no la dejó terminar, se paró al instante y volvió a acercarse a ella. Esta vez la abrazó con más fuerza, evitando así que ella pudiera escaparse o que pudiera decir algo más. Kagome se dejó hacer con un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo, por ser tan... estúpidamente torpe- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿tan mal te hice sentir como para que hicieras eso?- Preguntó con dolor.

- No, no quiero que te sientas culpable... son... tonterías mías... tú no... -

No fue capaz de decir más nada. ¿Iba a mentirle?. La realidad era que las confusiones del hanyou la hacían sentirse tan mal, tan tonta, tan rechazada y reemplazada, que no pudo evitar querer verse diferente, querer al menos sentirse bien con ella misma y marcar esa diferencia entre ambas. No por él, sino por ella.

- Lo siento Kagome... lo siento tanto- Se disculpó él.

- Descuida, esto también es por mí- Susurró ella.

Inuyasha quiso decir algo, pero luego no se atrevió. Era un tonto, la tomó con fuerza y la estrechó contra su pecho. Quería hacerla sentir bien, quería que ella se sintiera mejor. De pronto la escuchó respirar acompasadamente. ¿Acaso ella...? Desvió la vista y notó que la joven miko se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. La levantó con cautela y la llevó a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede. La depositó en su futón y luego salió de ahí, avergonzado. Era la persona más tonta del mundo y se sentía miserable por hacerla sentir mal a ella... a Kagome. La única persona que siempre la había hecho sentir bien a él... ¿así le pagaba?. ¿Mal por bien?. Que miserable era. Se subió a un árbol y desde allí vigiló la cabaña en la que todos sus amigos descansaban.

* * *

Los rayos de sol la hicieron abrir los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse que era de día. Se incorporó lentamente. Kami-sama, se sentía tan cansada. Miró a su alrededor y sus amigos no estaban.

- Anoche- Musitó.

¿Había estado con Inuyasha?... ¿o fue solo un simple sueño?. Todavía podía sentir el calor de aquel abrazo, sus palabras sinceras y llenas de cariño hacia ella. Tenía que ser un sueño, porque... ¿en verdad Inuyasha le diría todas esas cosas?. Su corazón latió rápidamente y su mente se fue poblando de más imágenes... No podía haber sido un sueño. Estaba segura que no... además... miró al lado de su futón, ahí estaba su pañuelo. Ella lo había dejado ahí antes de irse a caminar. Entonces... no había sido un sueño. Fue real. Se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos más y finalmente se levantó. Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó sus ropas. Bostezó y comenzó a cambiarse.

- ¡Kagome! ¿estás despierta?-

- ¡Inuyasha no entres!- Pero era tarde, el hanyou había entrado. Y ella a medio vestir. ¡Kami-sama!- ¡¡OSUWARI!!- Gritó.

Al instante el chico obedeció y quedó plasmado en el suelo. Kagome terminó de vestirse rápidamente y guardó todas sus cosas. Se colgó la mochila y salió a toda prisa pasando por encima del chico. Sango y Miroku la miraron sorprendidos y luego a Inuyasha que venía caminando con cara de enojado.

- ¿Qué sucedió Kagome-chan?- Preguntó la castaña.

- N-nada- Contestó ella.

- Pero... estás toda roja- Dijo mirándola.

Inuyasha al instante se sonrojó también y pasó por delante de la chica sin decir nada y se cruzó de brazos comenzando a caminar rápidamente como si fuera perseguido por el mismo demonio.

- ¡Keh!... ¡¡no se queden ahí hablando que debemos seguir viaje!!- Bramó.

Kagome enseguida caminó hasta a él para evitar las preguntas de sus amigos que se quedaron observando la escena sin comprender que había sucedido. La exterminadora se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar junto con el monje a su lado.

Hacía mucho calor, el sol estaba en lo alto y todos seguían caminando. Kagome pasó un brazo por su frente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, nuevamente aquel cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella.

- Kagome-chan, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó Sango acercándose a ella.

Inuyasha paró de caminar y se ladeó para ver a la chica. Lucía bastante pálida y muy cansada. Sango estaba a su lado y mantenía una mano sobre su hombro y Miroku que no estaba muy atrás, también se acercó a la chica.

- Estoy... b-bien, no se preocupen-

Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero dio tan solo unos pasos más, porque al instante comenzó a ver todo dar vueltas y sus piernas se doblaron. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y de inmediato corrió hasta ella tomándola antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡Kagome! ¡¡Kagome!!- Gritó desesperado.

La chica no reaccionaba. Sango y Miroku corrieron hasta ambos y la exterminadora se agachó a su lado. Puso una mano en su frente corriendo sus cabellos. No tenía fiebre. Por Kami, ¿qué le había sucedido a su amiga?.

- Inuyasha, será mejor que llevemos a Kagome-sama a algún lugar fuera del alcance de este sol- Aconsejó Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió y la cargó en brazos. Maldición, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de que hacía demasiado calor?. Últimamente estaba haciendo todo mal, demasiado mal. Corrió a toda prisa mientras que sus amigos se subían a Kirara y lo seguían de cerca. El hanyou bajó la mirada hacia la chica que estaba muy blanca, demasiado. Apretó los dientes con rabia y aumentó la velocidad. A lo lejos pudo divisar una cueva. Se metió dentro, estaba bastante fresco. La depositó en el suelo con delicadeza.

- Kagome- Dijo tomando sus manos- responde, por favor-

- Houshi-sama... ¿puede traer algo de agua?- Preguntó Sango que se acercaba a su amiga.

- Sí-

El monje se alejó junto con Kirara para llegar más rápido con el pedido. La exterminadora se agachó y volvió a poner una mano en su frente, luego en sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño.

- Es extraño, no tiene fiebre... está muy pálida- Comentó.

- ¡Maldición!- Dijo Inuyasha mientras que golpeaba la pared.

A los pocos minutos llegó Miroku con bastante agua. Sango tomó un pequeño trapo y lo mojó colocándolo en la cabeza de la chica. Inuyasha le dio la espalda frustrado.

- I... ¿Inuyasha?-

La voz de la chica lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Al instante se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado. La observó con preocupación mientras que tomaba nuevamente sus manos, frías, muy frías. Se sorprendió al contacto con ellas, pero luego levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos dorados en la chica que apenas los tenía abiertos.

- Kagome, ¿cómo te encuentras?... ¿te duele algo?... ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntó atropelladamente el chico.

- Eh... estoy bien- Musitó.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡te desmayaste!- Bramó con desesperación.

- Kagome-chan... ¿hay algo que te moleste? ¿algún dolor?- Insistió Sango.

- La cabeza... - Fue lo único que ella dijo.

Inuyasha se mantuvo en su lugar mientras que Sango reflexionó. Tal vez había sido el sol. Esa era la única explicación que tenía. Colocó otro trapo mojado en su frente y Kagome cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansada, mareada y le costaba un poco respirar. ¿Por qué se sentía así?. Se reprochó a sí misma por no poder ser más fuerte, por retrasar a todos con sus debilidades.

- Kagome... - Susurró Inuyasha.

- Descuida Kagome-chan, descansa- Dijo Sango.

- Pero... - Protestó ella.

- Kagome-sama, su salud es más importante... debe recuperarse- Apoyó Miroku.

- Kagome, no discutas, descansa ya- La retó Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta.

La chica los miró a todos y luego asintió débilmente, cerrando sus ojos. Al instante, su respiración se volvió acompasada. El hanyou soltó sus manos con delicadeza y luego se quedó inmóvil a su lado. Sango y Miroku lo miraron intrigados.

- Inuyasha, ¿piensas quedarte ahí?- Preguntó el monje.

- Sí- Sentenció secamente.

- De acuerdo... nosotros, estaremos afuera- Respondió.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, en verdad, no le importaba mucho. Sango y Miroku se sentaron a la sombra seguidos de Kirara que se recostó a lado de su dueña y del pequeño zorrito que se sentó al lado del monje. La castaña observó a Miroku extrañada, algo la estaba preocupando, y no podía explicar que era.

- Houshi-sama... ¿usted que piensa?-

- Pues... no sé Sango, en verdad... no sé-

- He notado... que Kagome-chan ha estado muy rara... -

- ¿Te refieres a su apariencia?- Preguntó Miroku sin comprender.

- No, eso... es por otra cosa- Respondió la chica recordando la causa por la cual Kagome había cambiado su corte de cabello- me refiero... a sus actitudes... su ánimo, la he notado muy... decaída- Comentó.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... tienes razón- Concordó el monje.

- Sango... ¿crees que le suceda algo malo a Kagome?- Preguntó el pequeño zorrito.

- No lo sé Shippou... no lo sé- Contestó sinceramente la chica.

* * *

La respiración de la chica parecía ser dificultosa. Inuyasha mantenía los ojos fijos en ella. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué todo eso tenía que ocurrirle a ella?. Bufó molesto al darse cuenta que las causas del sufrimiento de Kagome era solo por su culpa. No sabía cuidarla. No sabía como mantenerla alejada del dolor, de las heridas físicas y sentimentales. Era un inútil... y él... que había jurado protegerla siempre. Irónico, la protegía de todos los youkais que quisieran herirla, pero del único que no era capaz de salvarla, era de él mismo.

De pronto un pequeño reflejo llamó su atención. Bajó la vista al cuello de la chica y la vio. Ahí estaba la Shikon no Tama. Aquella joya que siempre había querido. Ahora más que nunca debía cuidarla, ya que, aquel tesoro estaba completo y ella lo llevaba consigo... muchos youkais iban a quererla.

* * *

- _Pude recuperarla_- Musitó ella.

- _Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?_-

- _Sí, mira_-

Ella levantó entre sus dedos una pequeña perla rosada. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y luego su vista subió hacia ella que le sonreí con algunas marcas en la cara por los golpes de aquella batalla. Él apretó los dientes, Kagome siempre arriesgando su vida para verlo a él feliz, a salvo. Junto su mano con la de la chica e hizo que la cerrara.

- _Mantenla contigo y no te alejes de mí_- Dijo observándola seriamente.

Ella asintió. Inuyasha levantó la espada sabiendo que ahora debería protegerla a como de lugar. Lo más probable era que aquel maldito bastardo quisiera la perla de nuevo y eso podía significar que la vida de Kagome estuviera en peligro. No iba a permitirlo. Lo desafió con la mirada. Para su sorpresa, aquel despreciable ser sonrió.

- _Pareces verte muy decido Inuyasha_- Rió.

- _¡¡Cállate Naraku!!_- Gritó el otro al ver que se burlaba de él.

- _Pronto te darás cuenta que todo tiene un porque_- Comentó con una sonrisa enferma en sus labios.

Una nube de veneno inundó el lugar. Inuyasha atrapó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho para que no respirara aquel veneno. Luego de eso dio un salto alejándose del lugar, seguido por sus amigos. Inuyasha apretó el puño y clavó la espada en el suelo, frustrado por el escape de Naraku.

- _¿Qué habrá querido decir Naraku con eso?_- Preguntó Kagome sin comprender.

- _Lo más probable es que haya querido intimidarnos_-

- _¿Usted lo cree Houshi-sama?_- Inquirió la exterminadora con un dejo de duda.

- _Sango-chan..._ -

Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie había comprendido el significado de aquellas palabras. Inuyasha se quedó con la vista fija en el campo de batalla. Ese maldito, lo único que hacía era dejarlos con intrigas y sin ninguna seguridad de que podrían derrotarlo. La furia lo recorrió de pies a cabezas. Estaba furioso, enojado consigo mismo. Su única tranquilidad... era saber que todos estaban a salvo y que al menos, poseían la Shikon no Tama. Miró a Kagome que se encontraba observando a sus amigos. Luego su vista bajó hacia sus manos. Sabía que la perla estaba ahí, al menos, eso era una ventaja.

* * *

Aquel recuerdo se le vino a la mente como un flash. Aún tenía el sabor amargo de saber que Naraku andaba suelto y lo más probable que en busca de la perla. No iba a permitir que se acerca a Kagome, de ninguna forma. Sintió su corazón latir aprisa cuando la vio moverse inquieta en el futón. Se sonrojó débilmente. Luego de eso volvió a acercar una mano a la de la chica. Al principio dudó, pero luego la colocó arriba de la de ella. Al instante, sintió que Kagome tomaba su mano y sonrió entre sueños. Eso lo hizo relajarse un poco. Suspiró sintiendo que definitivamente necesitaba estar más atento a las necesidades de ella. De lo contrario, podría perjudicarla y eso... es lo que menos quería en ese mundo. Sonrió amargamente. Ella fue la única que fue capaz de cuidarlo, de salvarlo de su propia oscuridad, de aceptarlo como era. Al menos, debería demostrarle que estaba agradecido con ella por todas aquellas muestras de afecto.

- Gracias... mi querida Kagome- Murmuró mientras que aferraba con más fuerza su mano a la de ella.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo ^^ espero que les haya gustado!!!! Cualquier cosa, saben donde encontrarme :) Un saludo enorme amigas y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saben que siempre me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios ^^

**Kagome****.**


	3. Adicción

**Capítulo 3: "Adicción"**

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado y pestañeó varias veces. Ladeó el rostro y lo vio ahí, sentando a su lado. Lo observó detenidamente y sonrió un poco. Sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa y se ruborizó al instante. ¡Qué locura!, siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Se levantó lentamente, temiendo sentirse mareada. Suspiró y luego de eso se incorporó. Caminó fuera de la cueva y miró el sol en lo alto. Cerró un ojo ante los rayos cegadores. Vaya, parece que había dormido mucho... y por su culpa todo se había retrasado bastante. Se reprochó por ser tan débil.

Tenía ganas de caminar un poco, por lo que se adentró al bosque guiada por su propio instinto. Apartó unas ramas que no la dejaban ver y luego de eso, miró a su alrededor, a lo lejos divisó un lago. Avanzó hasta llegar a él, se veía tan claro, tan puro y tan... tentador. Sonrió y se quitó los zapatos y las medias para adentrarse. Se sentía tan bien... ¡hacía mucho que no se relajaba o tenía un momento para ella!. Rió como una niña pequeña y comenzó a caminar y saltar dejando pequeñas ondas. Se agachó y tomó bastante agua con sus manos y luego de eso se mojó la cara. Ahora se sentía fresca, renovada, más relajada... eso era bueno.

* * *

De pronto ya no sintió su aroma. Levantó la vista y se puso de pie al instante. Ella no estaba. ¡Demonios!. Salió rápidamente de la cueva y comenzó a correr a toda prisa. Esa muchachita tonta, ¿cómo se atrevió a levantarse después de haber tenido semejante recaída?. Apretó los dientes enojado, muy enojado. Su imprudencia lo iba a volver loco. Debía cuidarse, tenía que estar bien. Aumentó la velocidad guiado por aquel aroma tan inconfundible de ella. Una risa lo hizo detenerse, sorprendido. Caminó cauteloso hasta llegar a un lago y ahí estaba, metida y jugando como una niña pequeña. Corría y saltaba salpicándose y luego, se mojó la cara. Se veía contenta. Eso lo relajó un poco.

* * *

- Kagome-

Ella ladeó el rostro sorprendida y luego sonrió al verlo ahí. Se encontraba no muy lejos de ella y parecía estar un poco molesto, lo sabía, no tendría que haberse ido sin decirle nada, pero... en cierto modo, era divertido.

- Inuyasha-

- Eres una completa tonta, sabes que no tendría que haberte ido sin decirme a mí prime... -

No terminó de hablar que al instante quedó empapado. La miró confundido y vio que ella ser reía a carcajadas. ¡Lo había mojado! ¡Se había atrevido a desafiarlo!. Kagome se tomó del estómago para poder soportar la risa que le causaba verlo con cara de sorprendido y por la forma en que la miraba.

- Lo siento... fue muy tentador... - Se disculpó ella.

- ¿Acaso me estás desafiando?- Preguntó Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

- Ummm... no lo sé, tal vez... -

- ¿Estás segura?-

- Acaso... ¿el GRAN Inuyasha tiene miedo?- Se burló ella.

- ¿Yo?- Repitió él.

- Sí, tú-

Al instante Kagome quedó mojada de pies a cabezas. Inuyasha largó una carcajada al ver la expresión de la chica. Ella torció la boca y luego le devolvió el ataque. Ambos comenzaron a correr y mojarse. Inuyasha saltaba de un lado al otro intentando esquivar el agua. Kagome bufó molesta y luego una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro.

- ¡Gané!- Gritó mientras que saltaba cerca de ella para mojarla.

- ¡¡Osuwari!!-

El chico que iba a mitad de camino por el aire cayó de cara al agua mojándose todo. Kagome rió esperando a ver la cara del hanyou. Pero este no salía. Se limitó a esperar pero nada. Preocupada, se acercó rápidamente hasta donde el chico había caído. Lo buscó con desesperación llamándolo por su nombre. De pronto una mano la tomó del brazo y la jaló dentro del agua. En un instante ella estaba bajo el agua y pudo ver a Inuyasha mostrando una sonrisa malvada. Frunció el ceño y lo pateó de forma fallida. El hanyou la saco fuera del agua y luego de eso largó una carcajada. Kagome lo empujó ofendida y salió del agua dándose cuenta que estaba completamente mojada.

- Se podría decir que yo gané, ¿cierto?-

- Cállate tonto- Dijo ella mientras que intentaba secarse.

- ¿Acaso estás enojada?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Me preocupaste- Se quejó ella.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?- Indagó con una sonrisa seductora.

Kagome lo miró y al instante sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, seguro estaba más roja que un tomate se molestó de que él pudiera causar eso en ella y ponerla de esa forma sus sentimientos al descubierto, al menos esa perturbación que sentía. Bajó la mirada y escurrió su pollera intentando sacar esa sonrisa de su mente. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no habría forma de secar su ropa. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la observó.

- No creo que pueda secarme de esta forma- Comentó derrotada.

- De acuerdo, entonces... volvamos a la aldea y cámbiate de ropas, no quiero que te enfermes-

Inuyasha pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Kagome se quedó mirándolo y al instante sonrió, vaya, él se estaba portando muy bien con ella, estaba preocupado y la cuidaba y eso, la hacía sentir bien, al menos estaba tranquila de esa forma. Lo siguió animada, intentando parecer despreocupada. El hanyou dirigió su vista hacia ella de forma disimulada, estaba feliz, eso lo aliviaba. El tiempo que ella estuvo enferma lo hizo sentirse casi inútil para ayudarla y lo único que hacía era verla quejarse, desgastarse y él... sin poder ayudarla. Bufó molesto ante eses pensamiento, nuevamente, cuando de sus sentimientos o salud se trataba, él no podía protegerla, después de todo, no estaba cumpliendo su promesa y eso lo hacía sentirse impotente, enojado consigo mismo.

- Inuyasha-

La voz de ella lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Kagome se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado y luego le sonrió ampliamente, de forma dulce, como solía hacerlo siempre. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el rostro de la chica que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Muchas gracias... por preocuparte por mí-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que sus mejillas de inmediato se sonrojaron. Desvió la cara avergonzado ante esa reacción tan inusual en él, que tan pocas veces sucedía, pero cuando ocurría, simplemente quería ocultarlo, él no quería demostrar que esas cosas tan "humanas" a veces también le pasaban.

- ¡Keh! ¡Qué tonterías dices Kagome!... - Se quejó.

- Solo... gracias- Repitió ella.

No le molestaba su actitud, sabía que él era así y que ante esas muestras de afecto, irremediablemente se hacía el duro y se defendía de esa forma. Pero en el fondo, estaba segura que Inuyasha le decía "de nada", a su manera, pero lo hacía. Lo conocía tan bien. Había aprendido a descifrar cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos, de sus miradas, todo, simplemente todo... porque lo amaba. Se quedó observándolo hasta que él también la miró.

- Qué... -

- Nada, solo... no le des importancia- Contestó ella apresurando el paso y dejando al hanyou atrás.

- Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo él.

- Claro, tú eres la persona más normal del mundo... - Respondió ella en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Se quejó el chico parándose frente a ella.

- Nada... -

-¡Keh!-

Él torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos en forma molesta. Desvió el rostro y con ese simple "¡Keh!" comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Kagome rió divertida y lo siguió. Esa era su forma de ser, ese era su Inuyasha, al cual aceptaba y amaba de forma incondicional, sin importar nada. De pronto sintió un palpitar dentro de su pecho por lo que paró de caminar. Se tomó fuertemente el pecho sintiendo que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. La respiración comenzó a agitarse y nuevamente aquellos sentimientos extraños se apoderaron de su ser.

- Inu... yasha- Musitó de forma tortuosa.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro al escuchar su nombre y abrió sus ojos. Al instante se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. El rostro de Kagome de pronto pasó a uno de dolor, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos fuertemente cayendo de rodillas. El hanyou la miró horrorizado, intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Kagome, Kagome... ¿qué te sucede?... ¡Kagome!... ¡¡Maldición!!- Bramó mientras que la tomaba en brazos y corría a toda prisa.

* * *

Nuevamente aquel sentimiento de impotencia, de sentirse inútil, de ver que todo lo que hacía para protegerla jamás funcionaba. ¿Por qué?, aún no encontraba la respuesta a eso. Apretó los dientes con furia, molesto, enojado aquellos sentimientos que siempre se apoderaban de él cuando no podía hacer algo bien y sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella... de Kagome a la que había jurado proteger. Rápidamente llegó a la aldea y entró a la cabaña en busca de sus amigos. La joven exterminadora lo observó y luego miró a Kagome en sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos enormemente y se acercó a toda prisa.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó asustada.

- No lo sé, solo... caminábamos y de pronto... Sango ¡haz algo!- Suplicó.

La joven exterminadora se acercó al chico que aún tenía a la chica en brazos. La observó detenidamente. Estaba pálida, muy pálida y al parecer no se sentía nada bien a pesar de estar inconsciente. Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, intentando así despertarla, ver si funcionaba y al menos poder preguntarle que sucedía.

- Kagome-chan... Kagome-chan, despierta-

Frunció el ceño y luego abrió un poco sus ojos castaños, intentando enfocarlos en un punto fijo. Los mareos que tenía no le permitían ver con claridad. Tenía nauseas y nada de fuerzas es como si de pronto, hubiera perdido su vitalidad, como si sus poderes la abandonaran. Observó a la joven de cabellos castaños y luego al chico que la llevaba en brazos.

- Sango-chan... Inuyasha- Musitó.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele?- Preguntó el chico atropelladamente.

Eso era lo que le sucedía cuando ella estaba en esas condiciones, se atropellaba, no era capaz de hablar con claridad, la desesperación y los nervios se apoderaban completamente de él y no podía pensar ni reaccionar de forma correcta, era como si de pronto, todo aquel autocontrol que poseía se fuera, para dar lugar a aquellos sentimientos.

- Me siento, mareada y me duele, todo el cuerpo, como si no... Tuviera fuerzas- Comentó dolorosamente, de forma forzada.

- Kagome... - Susurró el chico.

- Debes acostarte, hablaré con la anciana Kaede, pero tú... te vas a la cama de inmediato- Ordenó con dulzura mientras que salía de la cabaña.

Inuyasha depositó a Kagome en el futón, nuevamente lo mismo. Aquella situación se estaba haciendo casi cotidiana y eso no le gustaba para nada. Ella frunció el ceño y él la observó fijamente, intentando descifrar que era lo que le sucedía. Un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y lo peor, es que no tenía respuesta para ninguna. Eso lo detestaba. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de la chica. Ella lo miró con dificultad.

- Lo siento... -

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Por mi culpa... estamos retrasados-

- ¡No seas tonta! ¡No debes disculparte por eso!- Bramó.

- Pero... Naraku... -

- Lo que ahora importa es tu salud, para buscar a ese maldito habrá tiempo-

- De todas formas, lo lamento-

- ¡¡Ya!! ¡Te dije que te dejaras de disculpar por eso! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes?!-

En un impulso Inuyasha se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con fuerza. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego de eso dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que brillaban como dos llamas de fuego. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. El joven hanyou mantenía su mirada clavada en la de la chica, sintiendo como de pronto su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma violenta.

- Inu... yasha... - Musitó ella.

- Sin ti... yo no soy capaz de nada- Murmuró cerca de su rostro.

Ella cerró sus ojos. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Acaso estaría delirando?. Su respiración era agitada, no podía concentrarse, estaba perturbada por la cercanía de sus rostros. ¿Acaso ellos iba a...?. Pudo sentir la nariz de Inuyasha rozar la suya. Definitivamente, si esto era un sueño... era perfecto. Siempre había soñado con ese momento tan hermoso y esperado para ella. Un momento que sabía no le correspondía, que jamás llegaría o que simplemente, solo lo viviría en sus sueños. Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, deseaba hacerlo, su aroma lo estaba envolviendo, casi como un manto de flores que no lo dejaba respirar otra cosa que no fuera su perfume. Pudo sentir la respiración de Kagome sobre su rostro, aquel contacto casi imperceptible lo estaba volviendo loco. Se detuvo, dudando, pero luego, aquella duda se disipó y volvió a acercarse a ella con la clara intención de terminar con lo que se había propuesto. ¿Eso era lo que quería?. Sí. ¿Eso era lo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo?. Sí. No podía evitarlo, era una adicción, sí, eso era ella para él. Una terrible adicción, una hermosa pero terrible adicción que cada día se apoderaba más de su corazón y de sus pensamientos. En ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar... era en lo cerca que estaba de probar aquella "droga" que ella era para él.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Bueno chicas, wow! Perdonen la demora ^^ ! es que estuve de campamento y bueno, me resultó imposible poder escribir, pero finalmente aquí está. Espero les haya gustado n__n ! Aw! me encantó recibir reviews en fics como _"Deseo Peligroso"_ y _"Heart's Song"_ me puso muy contenta ^^ Muchas gracias!!!! Bueno, recuerden que el fic _"Diciéndote Adiós"_ se está publicando también el foro de **Cemzoo**. En mi profile tienen el enlace. Pueden encontrarme por msn, por facebook y ahora también en **Twitter como: /evangelinna**. Así que ya saben :) las estaré esperando!!!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional y por estar siempre :) !  
Un saludo enorme y espero verlas en el próximo capítulo!!!!!

**Kagome****.**


	4. Promesa

**Capítulo 4: "Promesa"**

Podía sentir claramente la respiración agitada de la chica, tal vez por los nervios que ni él mismo era capaz de controlar. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, tal vez, simplemente no quería aceptar que fuera capaz de sentir todo ese cariño que sentía por ella, porque constantemente lo negaba, ocultándolo, haciendo de cuenta que nada sucedía, demostrando que él era fuerte y que era incapaz de sentir algo por otra persona que no fuera Kikyo. Tal vez porque era muy terco o no estaba preparado para aceptar la realidad, pero en esos momentos, lo que más quería en el mundo era cuidar de ella, sentir que estaba bien, que no iba a dejarlo, que estaría a su lado, que juntos llevarían a cabo aquella misión que habían prometido cumplir... No quería admitirlo, no quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad. Ella lo era todo.

- Inu... yasha-

- Shh- Musitó.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, ya casi podían sentir sus labios cuando de pronto. Inuyasha movió la oreja y se separó al instante. Adoptó nuevamente aquella posición de brazos y piernas cruzadas y cerró sus ojos. Kagome lo miró sin comprender y luego ladeó el rostro para ver a su amiga y la vieja sacerdotisa entrar a la cabaña.

- Kagome-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntó las castaña mientras que se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su lado.

- Oh, mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse- Dijo incorporándose un poco hasta quedar sentada. Les sonrió a ambas mujeres y luego miró a Inuyasha de reojo.

- Que bueno Kagome, la verdad me preocupa tu estado, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?- Inquirió la vieja Kaede.

El joven monje que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña entró seguido del pequeño zorrito que enseguida abrazó a la joven sacerdotisa. Estaba preocupado, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga, la que lo cuidaba. Se aferró a su blusa blanca y se quedó a su lado. Kagome los observó a todos y luego detuvo su vista en el hanyou que la observaba fijamente, esperando a que ella respondiera.

- Pues... yo... no lo sé- Admitió avergonzada.

- Kagome-sama, debe haber algo que sienta... algún tipo de síntoma- Reflexionó el monje.

- Houshi-sama tiene razón... Kagome-chan, intenta recordar-

Ella cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Pues... era difícil de saberlo, porque ni ella misma estaba segura. Era todo tan extraño. Suspiró derrotada sin saber que decir, no tenía idea de que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, no lo comprendía. Estaba alimentándose bien, cuidaba de su salud, siempre estaba atenta, pero al parecer eso no daba resultado. Además se sentía tan culpable, estaba retrasando todo solo por sus descuidos y eso era injusto para sus amigos. Finalmente abrió sus ojos castaños y los miró negó a ambos lados.

- No sé que podría decirles, yo tampoco estoy segura de lo que me sucede- Comentó sinceramente.

- Kagome, ¿no hay nada que sientas antes de que te pasen cosas como estas?- Insistió la anciana.

- Bueno... pues... no sé... me mareo... y me siento cansada... muy cansada- Respondió insegura.

- ¿Mareos?-

Miroku en seguida observó a Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Inuyasha lo miró y al instante se sonrojó terriblemente comprendiendo lo que era que había pensando ese monje pervertido. Apretó el puño y lo miró desafiante y muy sonrojado.

- ¡Miroku deja de pensar estupideces! ¡esto es serio!- Se quejó.

- Houshi-sama por favor, compórtese- Ordenó Sango dándole una mirada asesina.

- Lo siento, lo siento, fue solo una picardía- Se disculpó el joven mientras que levantaba las manos en señal de inocencia.

Kagome lo miró sonrojada y luego de eso bajó la mirada. ¡Qué locuras pensar algo así!. Inuyasha y ella jamás... Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas tontas que siempre se cruzaban en situaciones como esa. Volvió a levantar la mirada y la dirigió hacia la anciana Kaede.

- Kaede-obachan... ¿qué piensas?- Preguntó preocupada.

- Nada, descuida Kagome, tal vez estás a punto de contraer algún tipo de enfermedad, pero debes estar atenta a todo lo que te sucede- Aconsejó.

- Sí, muchas gracias- Sonrió ella.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ¿eso era todo lo que tenía para decir?. Se revolvió inquieto en su lugar, molesto, él no quería ser el único que la reatara por no darse cuenta de que era lo que le sucedía. Él sabía que no era la culpa de la joven, pero... el no saberlo lo hacía enojar y no hacía más que descargarse en ella. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó los puños. No. Debía comprenderla, ser paciente, aunque lo eso lo matara por dentro, ya que quería saber que le sucedía para ser capaz de ayudarla.

- Kagome-chan, ¿quieres comer algo?-

La voz de la exterminadora lo hizo volver a la realidad. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la observó fijamente. La vio asentir y luego de eso sonreír, como siempre. Eso era lo que siempre hacía, sonreír. Hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, solamente para no preocuparlos, eso era lo que hacía.

- Déjame ayudarte-

La chica se levantó pero al instante se vio forzada a volver a acostarse nuevamente. Levantó la vista sorprendida y observó como el chico de ojos dorados la recostaba. Lo observó sin comprender. Inuyasha la miró de forma severa, reprochándola. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajó la mirada.

- Tú no ayudarás a nadie, tienes que descansar-

- Pero... Inuyasha... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... - Se quejó ella.

- ¡Maldita sea Kagome! ¿por qué no puedes comprender que debes cuidarte?- Bramó fuera de control.

Los que estaban presentes los observaron y luego desviaron la mirada sabiendo que no debían entrometerse. Inuyasha estaba visiblemente alterado y era obvio que estaba enojado, nervioso. El joven hanyou la miró con enojo clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Kagome le devolvió la mirada intentando quejarse.

- Inuyasha, ¡no es justo!-

- ¡NO! ¿sabes lo que no es justo?, ¡que intentes esforzarte! ¡no es justo ni para tí... ni para... mí... es decir nosotros- Se corrigió rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre quieres tener la razón?-

- ¿Y por qué tú nunca me haces caso?-

- Porque tú nunca me dejas hacer nada-

- Pues porque siempre es algo imprudente-

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando imprudente?-

- Pues... ¿debería llamarte de otra forma?-

- ¡Eres un grosero!-

- ¡Y tú una tonta irresponsable!-

Sango se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la movió a ambos lados, derrotada. Esos dos nunca iban a cambiar. Miroku los observaba divertido, siempre terminaban en lo mismo. Todos los que estaban en la habitación se miraron y luego de eso cerraron sus ojos esperando la frase final.

- Inuyasha... ¡Osuwari!-

¡Ding! Ahí estaba. Al instante el chico de cabellos plateados cayó de cara al suelo. Kagome lo observó con el ceño fruncido y luego se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Sango se levantó y caminó hasta ella ofreciéndole la comida, que la joven sacerdotisa recibió gustosa.

- Kagome-chan... ¿tienes pensado volver a tu mundo?- Preguntó intrigada la castaña.

- No, creo que por ahora no será necesario, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió ella sin comprender.

- Solo quería saber, tal vez deberías ir a buscar medicinas o algo... -

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que es solo un simple comienzo de alguna gripe o algo así, nada porque preocuparse- Comentó la chica.

- Si tú lo dices... -

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo y la luna llena resplandecía con todo su esplendor. Podían oírse a los pequeños grillos. Sentirse la suave brisa cálida que movía las ramas de lo árboles con delicadeza. El rocío de la noche se había encargado de caer sobre cada planta que había en la región, dejando aquel exquisito olor a hierba mojada y fresca. Se asomó por la ventana esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a tantas preguntas que se abrían paso en su mente. Se sentía desganada, pero a pesar de eso, quería seguir levantada.

- ¿No vas a dormir?-

La vos varonil sonó detrás de su espalda. Ella ladeó el rostro para chocarse de frente con aquella mirada dorada que la hacía perderse en las más profundas ilusiones de su enamorado corazón. Suspiró y luego sonrió un poco intentando parecer relajada. Volvió a desviar la mirada para concentrarse nuevamente en el paisaje exterior.

- No tengo sueño- Murmuró.

Él la observó intrigado, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Los pensamientos de ella eran un completo misterio para el chico, ya que jamás podía estar seguro de lo que ella iba a hacer o decir, casi nunca podía comprenderla y eso a veces lo molestaba y era la causa de sus peleas, pero... ¿qué acaso no era agradable compartir tiempo con alguien impredecible?.

- Deberías descansar... - Aconsejó.

- Posiblemente... - Admitió ella- pero la verdad... no quiero hacerlo-

- Eres muy terca, jamás me haces caso- Se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- Tampoco tú a mí, estamos a mano-

- ¡Keh!-

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. El hanyou fijó su vista en el cielo y se quedó observando fijamente las estrellas. El murmullo de las hojas de lo árboles era tranquilizador y la brisa cálida golpeaba su rostro con suavidad, en forma de caricia.

- Inuyasha-

- ¿Um?-

- ¿Sabes?... a veces tengo miedo-

- ¿Miedo?... ¿de qué?- Indagó el chico sorprendido. ¿Qué le confiaba en que él iba a protegerla?.

- De no ser capaz de mantener la Shikon no Tama purificada-

- ¿Eso?-

El alivio recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Kagome desconfiaba de su promesa. Ahora estaba tranquilo, al menos sabía que no era eso. Su dorada mirada se dirigió a la perla que ella llevaba colgando en su cuello. Es cierto, no le quedaba otro remedio más que protegerla.

* * *

- _Pero Kikyo... ¿la perla no puede usarse?_-

- _No Inuyasha, la Shikon no Tama no puede ser utilizada, no aún_-

- _Kikyo-sama, disculpe que me entrometa en la conversación_- Dijo el monje acercándose al hanyou y la sacerdotisa- _se supone que la perla debería ser utilizada para pedir un deseo... al menos eso es lo que todos quieren, pero usted dice que no... creo que no estoy comprendiendo_-

- _Kikyo, por favor, explícano_s- Pidió Kagome.

- _Kagome, pudiste recuperar la Shikon no Tama de las manos de Naraku. Es cierto, la perla fue creada para cumplir cualquier deseo pero... debemos esperar_-

- _¡¿Por qué Kikyo?!_- Se desesperó Inuyasha.

Kagome lo observó de reojo. ¿Acaso Inuyasha aún tenía deseos de utilizar la perla para convertirse en un verdadero youkai?. Esto la entristeció, ella no quería que él se convirtiera en alguien diferente al que era. Bajó un poco la mirada sin poder evitar ese vacío en su corazón al pensar que, tal vez, podría perder a Inuyasha tras esa sombra de youkai que lo acechaba desde el día en que se conocieron.

_- La perla estuvo mucho tiempo junto con Naraku, sería una imprudencia utilizarla. Podría estar llena del shouki, no se puede arriesgar a eso, si saliera mal..._ -

En ese momento Kagome comprendió. Si algo saliera mal en el deseo de Inuyasha, probablemente sería... un youkai terrible. Sacudió su cabeza con temor de solo pensarlo. Su vista se dirigió hacia Kikyo, ella... estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, podía notarlo en su mirada. Vaya.

- _Tiene lógica_- Comentó Sango.

- _Sí_- Admitió Miroku.

- _Por eso Kagome... debes encárgate de mantenerla purificada_-

La joven sacerdotisa levantó la mirada para encontrar con Kikyo que le extendía la perla que ella misma le había entregado. La miró sorprendida, sin ser capaz de comprender que era lo que ella quería. Kikyo la miró seriamente, segura de lo que hacía.

- _¿Yo?_-

- _¿Qué? ¡de ninguna manera!_- Se opuso Inuyasha.

No. ¿Kagome?, ¿con la perla?. ¡No! de ninguna manera. Todos los miraron sorprendidos ante la reacción del hanyou que estaba muy tenso, casi duro como una roca. La mirada seria y sus ojos fijos en ambas mujeres.

- _Inuyasha..._ -

- _No, de ninguna manera Kagome. No te permitiré que tengas la Shikon_-

- _Pero Inuyasha... es la única que puede hacerlo_- Dijo Kikyo.

- _¿Por qué?... ¿qué acaso no tienen los mismos poderes espirituales?_- Preguntó a la defensiva.

- _Sería una tontería de mi parte tener la perla conmigo. Sería costoso para mí, sobre todo porque mis poderes no son los mismo que los de antes además..._ - Observó a Kagome y luego al hanyou- _ella estará bien cuidada_-

Kagome se sonrojó antes el comentario e Inuyasha frunció el ceño comprendiendo a que se refería. Es cierto, sería un peligro dejar a Kikyo sola con la perla, tendría que encargarse de cuidarla y eso significaría dejar a Kagome sola. Desvió su mirada hacia la chica que miraba el suelo. Al menos, él estaría para protegerla.

- _Yo me encargaré de mantenerla a salvo_- Aseguró.

Kikyo asintió y le entregó la Shikon no Tama a Kagome, que tan solo la observó dudosa y con un poco de temor. La otra sacerdotisa colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica, mirándola fijamente.

- _Kagome, tú podrás hacerlo... si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo búscame_-

- _Claro... muchas gracias... Kikyo_- Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha las observó a ambas y luego a Kikyo. Esta tan solo lo miró, transmitiéndole la misma seguridad que había intentando dejar en Kagome y luego de eso, se marchó. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron de pie, sin saber que hacer. El hanyou miró de reojo a la joven que miraba la perla dudosa.

- _Descuida, yo estaré para cuidarte_- Dijo seriamente.

_- Lo sé, gracias_- Murmuró ella.

* * *

Aquel recuerdo se coló en su mente casi de improvisto. Sus ojos dorados casi podían observar aquella escena ahí mismo en ese preciso instante. Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, cada uno perdido en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha de pronto se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Kagome se sorprendió ante la acción del chico y se sonrojó.

- Estoy seguro que lo harás bien, yo confío en ti Kagome- Confesó el chico- además, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré aquí... siempre-

- Inuyasha-

Sin decir más nada la tomó con dulzura y la abrazó. Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico, dejándose envolver en aquellos brazos que siempre sabían calmarla, que siempre sabían como tratarla, como trasmitirle confianza, como consolarla. Él la atrajo más a su pecho. Ella tenía que comprender que nada malo iba a pasarle, que no tenía que estar asustada porque cuidaría de ella a como de lugar. Porque daría hasta su vida para que no le sucediera algo. Suspiró muy cerca de su oído, provocando en Kagome un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca y en una actitud tan de ellos, simplemente tan... hermosa. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los latidos de sus corazones, disfrutando aquel momento en el cual el chico le demostraba que era importante, que le tenía cariño, que la apreciaba, que era parte de su vida y que estaría a su lado, pase lo que pase.

- Yo siempre... te voy a proteger... nada malo va a pasar... ¿lo sabes?- Musitó.

- Sí-

- Esa es mi promesa- Murmuró.

Kagome se acomodó más entre sus brazos, sintiendo que su corazón podría salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. El chico sonrió aliviado al notar que ella estaba más relajada, más tranquila. Acarició sus cortos cabellos y luego de eso cerró sus ojos disfrutando del aroma de ella. Siempre la protegería, esa era su promesa. Jamás iba a abandonarla ni permitiría que nada malo le pasara. Nadie nunca iba a hacerle daño. Lo había prometido y lo cumpliría, aunque tuviera que morir para hacerlo, debía cuidar lo más preciado que tenía en la vida... debía cuidar a Kagome.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Wow! Un día de calor!!!! jajaja con un vaso de gaseosa bien fría y buena música terminé este capítulo :) espero que les haya gustado!! Aww! gracias por sus reviews!! siempre amo leerlos!! Me inspiran muchísimo y sobre todo me ponen muy feliz ^^ ! Espero que sigan comentando!!!! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!  
Ahora bien mis niñas, tengo una página en **Facebook** (búsquenme como **xkagome**) donde encontrarán actualizaciones del fic y todo eso. En Twitter (**/evangeliina**) también lo publico, así que cuando quieran saber, si es más fácil, pueden buscar por ahí. Dejé ambas direcciones en el profile, porque no puedo colocar enlaces aquí jaja! Espero encontrarlas a todas n__n ! Las adoro y **las amo con todo mi corazón**!!! Gracias por el apoyo :) **SON GENIALES**!!!!

**Kagome****.**


	5. Mundos Paralelos

**Capítulo 5: "Mundos paralelos"**

El sol le pegó directamente en la cara. Frunció el ceño y luego de eso abrió sus ojos sin ser capaz de ver con claridad. Se incorporó levemente apartando las sábanas con delicadeza. Se estiró con algo de pereza. Corrió las cortinas fijando su vista en el exterior. Vaya, hacía un día bastante soleado. El verano ya estaba en todo su esplendor y el calor se podía sentir hasta dentro de cualquier edificio. Suspiró y caminó hasta encontrar sus ropas.

Bajó las escaleras. Su madre le sonrió con alegría y luego le extendió un plato con el desayuno. Su hermano la miró curioso y el abuelo siguió comiendo.

- Buenos días Kagome, ¿cómo dormiste?-

- Ah... ¡bien! hace bastante calor afuera- Comentó mientras que comía.

- Sí, los veranos son cada vez más calurosos- Reflexionó su madre.

- ¿Hermana vas a ir a la escuela?-

- Claro que sí Souta, ¿por qué no iría?- Preguntó confundida.

- Tal vez no querías ir con este calor- Respondió sin mucha importancia el pequeño.

- Bueno, ya me voy- Comentó mientras que recogía sus cosas y las dejaba en el lava platos.

- ¡Que tengas buen día hija!- Saludó su madre.

Kagome caminó fuera de su casa. Alzó el rostro al cielo, llevó una mano a su cabeza para cubrir el sol que le pegaba de lleno en su cara.

Era cierto, el verano cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Suspiró levemente observando a su alrededor. El viento cálido jugaba con sus cabellos y las aves cantaban. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, había algo... en todo aquello. Alzó la vista sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era todo tan...

- ¡Hermana! ¡date prisa!-

- ¿Ah?-

La joven miró a su pequeño hermano que le hacía señas desde la entrada del templo. Ella lo observó sin comprender y luego de eso se dio cuenta que era muy tarde. Abrió sus ojos y corrió al alcance de Souta que le devolvía una mirada confundida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el pequeño.

- ¡Sí! ¡vamos!- Animó la chica.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Kagome dirigió sus ojos hacia atrás por un momento, dando una mirada rápida a lo que había dejado atrás. Un extraño calor la envolvió, casi abrigándola, llenando cada rincón de su alma.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella extraña onda que la abrazaba. Como si hubiera sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel calor se desvaneció al instante. Se quedó parada sin saber como reaccionar. Estaba confundida y a la vez familiarizada con aquella sensación. Pero... ¿por qué?. Siguió caminando sin poder comprender porque ahora se sentía de una forma diferente a la de siempre.

* * *

- ¡Kagome!-

Ladeó el rostro para ver a sus amigas que se acercaban corriendo hacia ella con mucha alegría y entusiasmo. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa animada. Las tres la rodearon en una especia de semi circulo.

- Hoa amigas-

- ¡Kagome! ¿cómo has estado?-

- Bien Ayumi, ¿qué tal ustedes?-

- ¡Bien! Algo nerviosa por el examen, ¿estudiaste?- Preguntó Eri.

- ¡Sí! no estoy muy segura que me salga, después de todo, no soy muy buena en las matemáticas- Comentó la joven riéndose.

- ¡Ay, yo sé que nos irá bien a todas!- Animó Yuka.

- Eso queremos creer- Dijo Ayumi.

- Y dinos Kagome... ¿ya has hablado con Houjo-kun?-

- ¿A... a qué te refieres Eri?-

- Tú sabes... toda la escuela sabe que él quiere invitarte a salir-

- Es cierto Kagome, deberías aceptar su invitación, además... tú nunca sales con nadie- Reflexionó Yuka.

- Así es... deberías divertirte- Agregó Ayumi.

La joven las miró y luego desvió los ojos. No salía con nadie. Así era, ya tenía edad para salir con chicos pero, no salía con ninguno, simplemente porque no le interesaba ningún muchacho en especial, además Houjo-kun era muy atento con ella y muy dulce, pero aún así no era capaz de compararse con lo que ella esperaba. ¿Esperaba?. Se detuvo en aquella pregunta. ¿Qué estaba esperando?.

Eso la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Aquella sensación de calor nuevamente en su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarla de su camino, era como si estuviera ahogándola, molestándola todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, no le desagradaba, pero la incómoda, eso era... la perturbaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿aceptarás?-

- ¿Ah? ¿aceptar?... ¿qué cosa?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- ¡La invitación de Houjo-kun!... ¿qué te sucede Kagome?... estás muy distraída-

Le dijeron mientras que comenzaban a caminar rumbo a clases. Kagome las miró y luego las siguió de lejos. ¿Distraída?, es cierto, lo estaba, pero... no encontraba explicación para eso. Suspiró sin comprender que le sucedía. Seguro era el cansancio que tenia desde hace días. Era lo más seguro. Sin darle más importancia al asunto continúo con su día normalmente... o lo que ella creía que era normal.

* * *

Caminó por las calles como de costumbre rumbo a su casa. Las clases había sido verdaderamente aburridas y el examen no había estado tan mal. Suspiró, vaya, era la milésima vez que suspiraba en el día.

Subió las escaleras del templo y se detuvo de pronto. Nuevamente aquel aire cálido que había sentido por la mañana. Miró a su alrededor y no encontraba la procedencia de aquella corriente tan relajadora para ella, pero no encontraba ninguna procedencia. Frunció el ceño confundida.

Podía sentir claramente como aquella corriente cálida la envolvía cada vez más, abrazándola, transmitiéndole calor. Nuevamente se dejó llevar por aquel calor y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la dulzura de aquella caricia que recorría su cuerpo. Era tan agradable, como si de pronto nada existiera a su alrededor, como si todo su mundo se estuviera esfumando y se creara uno nuevo en donde su alma podía descansar de una forma pacífica, casi soñada. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?. ¿Qué la hacía sentir de una forma tan hermosa?. Su boca semi abierta quería hablar, pronunciar aquella palabra que la estaba ahogando, sofocando, que quería salir pero que, por desgracia, no podía.

Sus ojos castaños volvieron a abrirse y nuevamente se encontró sola. Aquella corriente tan abrumadora había desaparecido y ahora no se encontraba más a ella misma. Se sentía perdida. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, pero no había nada. Se sentó asombrada, casi sin palabras. Todo eso era simplemente extraño y asombroso, pero no la asustaba, no... por el contrario, estaba cómoda, como si de pronto... estuviera en su hogar.

* * *

Sus manos no hacían más que aferrarse a las de ella que estaban más frías que el mismo hielo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su rostro, dormido, casi sin pena, ni culpas, ni noción de nada. Aún no comprendía como había sucedido, no lo entendía, no llegaba a entender a aceptar. Por un momento, su corazón se detuvo, esperando a que abriera los ojos, pero nuevamente, aquella decepción se abría lugar en su corazón, para demostrarle que no era así. Quiso gritar, quiso maldecir, pero... no podía, debía permanecer ahí, a su lado. Aunque, ¿cómo mantener la calma ante esa situación?. Sintió la rabia de no poder hacer nada apoderarse de cada rincón de su ser. No podía evitarlo, esa sensación de frustración se hacía cada vez más fuerte y junto con ella, la decepción, la rabia, la molestia, la ira, el odio, todo junto, todo en un solo sentimiento.

Nuevamente su vista bajó hasta las manos frías que estaban aferradas a las suyas.

Apretó los dientes con impotencia. Su mente funcionaba de forma casi atropellada, con miles de preguntas sin respuesta, que lo único que lograban era alterarlo aún más. Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser tan cuidadoso?. ¿Por qué?. Bajó el rostro adolorido, sintiendo como el dolor de verla ahí, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y le cerraba los pulmones, casi ahogándolo. Tragó con dolor, dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos de frustración, miedo y de abandono. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer y eso le provocaba un miedo enorme, un dolor indescriptible, una sensación inexplicablemente horrorosa, de tan solo imaginarla lejos de él.

- Kagome- Susurró- por favor... no me dejes-

La promesa que había hecho, ahora se veía hecha pedazos, todo por un simple descuido. No sabía que sucedía, no lo comprendía porque todo había sido muy repentino, tan solo... tan solo... Sacudió la cabeza evitando aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que se venían a su mente en forma de flash, obligándolo a retroceder a aquel instante. Sin poder evitarlo, decidió que eso no iba a quedarse así. No. Estaba decido a buscar una solución.

No importaba nada. Él había jurado protegerla cualquiera fuera el precio a pagar y eso haría. Buscaría la forma de traerla de vuelta. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el rostro de la chica que parecía estar sumergida en un sueño profundo en donde no existían los males, donde no había pena, donde todo era tranquilo.

- Espérame Kagome... esta vez no te fallaré, prometo que encontraré la forma de traerte de vuelta- Dijo apretando las manos de la chica.

Frunció el ceño al notar lo frías que estaban. Pero eso no lo acobardó. En ese momento, las palabras de la anciana Kaede volvieron a su mente.

* * *

- _Kikyo_-

Todos miraron a la vieja sacerdotisa que se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación con la vista fija en el hanyou que de pronto se vio sumergido en una especia de abismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

- _¿Kikyo?_- Repitió.

- _Inuyasha, no sé que es lo que está sucediendo, pero... de lo único de lo que estoy segura, es que mi hermana sabrá que hacer, tal vez ella sepa que es lo que está pasando_- Comentó.

- _Kaede-sama tiene razón, tal vez ella sepa que sucede Inuyasha_- Admitió el monje.

- _Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos_- Comentó Sango.

- _Estoy segura que al menos, ella sabrá que hacer_- Continuó la anciana.

- _Kikyo..._ - Murmuró Inuyasha con la vista fija en el suelo.

* * *

Otra vez debía recurrir a ella. El destino se empeñaba en juntarlos y en separarlos todo el tiempo. Era irónico. Con Kagome, se encontraban cada vez más unidos y con Kiyko, siempre había altibajos, aún así, él seguía queriendo estar a su lado, pero... Su vista bajó al rostro de la chica que yacía acostada. También deseaba estar con ella. Su corazón no dejaba de debatirse entre ambas. Sabía que lo más probable es que su alma le perteneciera a Kikyo y también su corazón, aunque no podía negar, que su alma también estaba atada a Kagome y su corazón se unía al de ella de una forma especial. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?. No podía actuar libremente, sobre todo porque sabía que muchas de sus actitudes herían profundamente a la joven sacerdotisa que siempre cuidaba de él y velaba por su salud. Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios. Ya estaba amaneciendo, otro día se hacía presente. Sus orejas se movieron levemente ante el sonido de sus amigos al despertar. Él los observó y luego de eso se levantó.

- Iré a buscarla-

- Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro?-

- Sí, además... - Sus ojos dorados grabaron por última vez aquel rostro tranquilo que llevaba la chica en esos momentos- debe recuperarse-

- Mucha suerte Inuyasha-

- Gracias Sango-

- Ten cuidado-

- Lo tendré Miroku, tu cuida de ellas-

- Descuida Inuyasha, yo cuidaré de Kagome-chan- Aseguró Sango.

Inuyasha asintió levemente y luego de eso salió de la cabaña. Debía darse prisa, por alguna extraña razón, sentía muy dentro de su ser que cada segundo que tardaba en buscar a Kikyo, era un segundo perdido en la vida de Kagome. No sabía por qué o como, pero lo presentía, simplemente aquella sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo. Debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Sus ojos castaños se centraron en el resplandeciente sol que se colaba por su ventana. Se perdió en la infinidad de su luz y casi sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. De pronto una voz, un susurro casi imperceptible se coló en su cabeza. Era frío y le transmitía una sensación que jamás en su vida había sentido. En aquel instante, sus ojos alegres, llenos de brillo se tornaron oscuros, apagados, inexpresivos.

- Este es mi hogar, no debo regresar-

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Wa! Cómo les va? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda ya saben donde encontrarme. Wi! falta 1 semana y dos días para navidad!!!! Super contenta!! amo esa fecha! viene toda mi familia n//n !! y eso siempre me alegra. Espero que ustedes disfruten de una hermosa noche buena y una mejor navidad!!!!!!

De todas formas, estaré actualizando antes de esa fecha jejeje! Les mando un saludo enorme y MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews!! Siempre me ponen muy contenta n__n ! Si les gustó la historia, **pueden recomendarla con el link** :D !!

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional amigas****!!!** Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes!!!! **Las adoro!!**

Que tengan una excelente semana ^^ !

Mate ne!!! ^0^

**Kagome****.**


	6. Vuelve

**Capítulo 6: "Vuelve"**

Necesitaba llegar a ella de alguna forma, intentar recuperarla y para eso era más que primordial encontrar a aquella mujer, a la única que era capaz de solucionarlo. Soltó el aire de forma agitada, casi lastimosa. Los días seguían pasando y sabía que nada de lo que había dejado en la aldea había cambiado. Nuevamente bufó. Había recorrido todas las aldeas, los bosques, todo, pero no había señales de ella. La desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de su, ahora frágil, corazón, que lo único que deseaba era poder volver a la realidad a la joven que jamás se había cansado de hacerlo volver cuando él se perdía en su mundo de oscuridad.

De pronto aquel aroma tan familiar llegó hasta su nariz. Abrió sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en esa dirección internándose aún más en el espeso bosque en el que se encontraba. No lo costó trabajo verla, ella estaba sentada acostada, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Eso no lo perturbó, ya que era costumbre verla así, de hecho, aquella nostalgia se apoderó de él al ver las serpientes caza almas a su alrededor, con los destellos de luces que los rodeaban a ambos. Sus ojos dorados se suavizaron y casi pudo sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza. Su mente comenzó a divagar en distintas ideas, posibilidades y cuando estaba a punto de ceder, la recordó... a ella.

- Kikyo-

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos marrones, fijando su vista en el hanyou que la observaba. Se sorprendió de verlo en ese lugar, se suponía que él se estaba encargando de mantener todo bajo control. Se paró al instante con intriga, sin ser capaz de comprender que sucedía. Por la mirada del chico podía descifrar que no era nada bueno.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Kagome y la perla?- Preguntó.

- De eso se trata, Kagome... ella no estaba bien-

Kikyo abrió sus ojos y lo miró intrigada. Por un momento aquella sorpresa se apoderó de ella por completo. Muchas preguntas se mezclaban en su cabeza, pero estaba segura que no podría contar con la cordura de Inuyasha. Cuando debía enfrentar situaciones de ese tipo, él no era capaz de pensar o razonar. No era capaz de mantener la calma. En esos momentos, las únicas personas en las que podía confiar era en los amigos de Inuyasha y su pequeña hermana Kaede.

* * *

Sus ojos castaños estaban sumergidos en un encanto, una ilusión al contemplar aquella luna tan grande que estaba frente a su ventana. Su corazón latía con violencia, intentaba calmarlo, pero había algo en ella que no era capaz de controlar. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. Pero estaba segura que no le hacía bien, tenía una sensación de vacío, de dolor que a veces, se hacía presente. Y era tan insoportable que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Su alma se desgarraba ante ese sufrimiento el cual no era real o al menos eso creía ella, pero cuando se hacía presente se sentía tan a flor de piel que hasta podía tocarlo. No tenía sentido, era todo como un mal sueño del cual quería despertarse pero no podía. Su vida estaba siendo más que normal, todo estaba como debía ser y eso la perturbaba, sobre todo porque tenía la extraña sensación de que no había sido así antes. ¿Antes?. ¿Acaso había tenido otra vida antes?. Negó con la cabeza, intentando ocultar esas ideas locas que se le aparecían. Se llevó una mano al pecho y su vista se dirigió a la entrada de su templo. Es cierto, desde hace días ya no sentía aquella corriente cálida que le llenaba el alma. La única que por momentos le daba paz, tranquilidad, seguridad, protección.

Era una locura, pero así lo sentía ella. De alguna forma ansiaba que volviera a aparecer para poder calmar aquel dolor e inseguridad. Pero simplemente no estaba ahí. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Eran todas simples locuras de ella, no comprendía la razón por la cual inventaba todas aquellas sensaciones, porque... las estaba inventando, ¿no?. Nuevamente todas esas preguntas que no le daban la certeza de que lo que vivía y sentía era real. Pero, eso era solo porque ella quería vivir algo que sabía jamás podría, alguna especie de aventura que le diera un giro a su vida, que la hiciera diferente. Era como si de pronto deseara ser otra, alguien que jamás había existido y que jamás existiría. Todo aquello que estaba imaginando la estaba volviendo loca. Nuevamente su mirada viajó hasta la luna.

La luna... por alguna extraña razón, quería que fuera luna nueva. Sonrió como una niña pequeña cuando pensó en la etapa de aquel astro. Su rostro apenas iluminando por el brillo pálido de la luna reflejaba tranquilidad, felicidad. Es cierto, ella sabía que la luna nueva era algo que no podía olvidar, porque era importante. Algo la ataba a eso, no comprendía por que, pero sabía que era algo que ella quería y que ansiaba. Sonrió y agachó la cabeza, ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar. Se levantó y caminó hasta su cama, se acostó con pereza, y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en dormir. Se sentía insegura y eso era porque estaba faltando alguien que velara su sueño. Finalmente el cansancio la venció, pero aún en el fondo de su corazón podía sentir aquella ausencia, una que se hacía notar en cada rincón y que a causa de que faltaba, todo era más frío y doloroso. Le faltaba aquella luz en su vida, ese alguien que la cuidara. Aunque la pregunta era... ¿por qué buscaba algo que sabía jamás iba a encontrar?.

* * *

- Dinos que tiene Kagome-

Kikyo miró a Inuyasha y luego de eso volvió a fijar su vista en la chica que parecía estar sumergida en algún otro lugar. Tocó su frente y luego sus manos. Inevitablemente miró la perla que yacía en el cuello de la chica. Frunció el ceño y la tomó con delicadeza. La inspeccionó con cuidado y luego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. ¿Por qué no lo había notado?. Se llevó una mano al rostro. ¡Por Kami!. Sus ojos marrones volvieron a mirar a Kagome, ella lo había soportado mucho, demasiado.

- Hermana... ¿qué sucede?-

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Preguntó para sí misma, aunque pudieron escucharla.

- ¿Darte cuenta? ¿De qué? ¡Kikyo habla por favor!- Rogó Inuyasha con desesperación.

- De esto- Contestó ella mostrándole a todos la perla.

- ¿La Shikon no Tama?... ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kagome?- Dijo atropelladamente.

Kikyo dio un suspiro lastimoso y miró a la chica con pena. Desgraciadamente, todo estaba fuera de su alcance, todo estaba fuera de sus poderes o de sus habilidades. Bajó la cabeza apenada y derrotada, sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, ninguna de las dos pudo notarlo. Ahora comprendía todo. Ahora podía entender todo lo que había sucedido. Era lógico, todo había estado pensando desde el principio.

- Lo siento, pero... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- Admitió con dolor.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Debe haber algo que puedas hacer! ¡Dime que sí se puede hacer algo!- Gritó Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, por favor, mantén la calma- Pidió Miroku dirigiendo su vista a la sacerdotisa- Kikyo-sama, ¿podría ser tan amable de...?-

- Esto fue un plan... un siniestro plan desde el principio- Comentó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿De que estás hablando hermana?-

- Naraku jamás entregaría la Shikon no Tama con tanta facilidad... todo tenía una razón-

- ¿Una razón?... ¡no comprendo!- Se quejó el hanyou.

- Kagome está bajo un hechizo-

- ¿Un hechizo?- Repitió el chico mirando a Kikyo.

- Así es- Asintió- la perla posee un hechizo en su interior. Parece ser que Naraku quiere destruirla... se tomó la molestia de poner ese conjuro en la Shikon. Kagome estaba intentando purificar algo en vano-

- El cansancio- Murmuró Sango sorprendida.

- Así es... estuvo luchando mucho contra eso... sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para lograrlo- Comentó- y la energía que gastaba en eso era muchísima-

- Los desmayos- Musitó Miroku.

- ¡¿Y ahora?!... ¡¿qué demonios le sucede ahora?!- Bramó Inuyasha.

- Ella está bajo el efecto del hechizo con el que estuvo luchando todo el tiempo... Un sueño profundo-

- Pues... solo hay que despertarla- Dijo Inuyasha.

- No... es imposible, ella no despertará-

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- Tartamudeó.

- Inuyasha... Kagome está en un mundo paralelo a este. No tiene conciencia de lo que sucede aquí, no siente, no escucha... ese sueño es imposible de romper... -

- Kikyo-sama... ¿cuándo acabará ese conjuro?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Cuando destruya el alma de Kagome por completo- Contestó ella mirándolo.

- ¡¡No lo permitiré!!- Gritó el hanyou llevado por la ira.

- No podemos hacer nada Inuyasha, lamento decirte esto... ojalá pudiera hacer algo. La única que puede romper el hechizo es la misma persona que se encuentra dentro de él- Explicó.

- Es decir que... ¿Kagome-chan tiene que romperlo?-

- Así es... ella tiene que despertar de ese sueño, de aquella ilusión que la perla y que su corazón crearon... si puede hacerlo... estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, pero... - Kikyo miró a la chica- ella está muy unida a aquella visión, es como si... ese mundo se hubiera apoderado de ella por completo... la absorbió de tal forma que... Inuyasha- La mujer lo miró fijamente- yo no estoy segura... de que Kagome... pueda hacerlo- Confesó.

- Hermana... - Musitó Kaede.

- No quiere decir que no confíe en ella, es solo que... ella posee muy pocas fuerzas espirituales, ya que todas las utilizó para luchar contra ese conjuro... por eso mismo, no quiero armar falsas expectativas- Dijo.

Inuyasha pudo sentir su sangre congelarse en ese mismo momento. No. No era posible... ella... su todo. Su dorada mirada se fijó en la chica que dormía tranquilamente en un rincón. Bajó la mirada. Se sentía inútil, tonto. Sin ser capaz de ayudarla. Se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cabaña. Todos los miraron de forma comprensiva, Kikyo suspiró y miró a los presentes.

- En verdad... ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- Preguntó Kaede nuevamente.

- Lo siento, quisiera poder decirte que sí... pero... no. Debo admitir que Naraku fue muy listo al esconder el conjuro de esa forma... Kagome no lo notó y yo... tampoco. Fui descuidada- Admitió con pesar.

- No es su culpa Kikyo-sama... nadie se imaginó que podría suceder- Dijo Miroku.

- Pobre Kagome-chan... y pobre Inuyasha- Comentó Sango observando la dirección por la cual el joven hanyou se había marchado.

- Disculpen-

Dicho esto Kikyo salió. Sango soltó un suspiro y luego miró a su amiga. Era tan doloroso verla de esa forma y ellos sin ser capaces de hacer algo para ayudarla. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella, abrigándola. Luego le tomó una mano con cariño y le peinó los cabellos. Miroku la observó y se acercó.

- Estará bien... confiemos en que ella podrá hacerlo, Kagome-sama es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido y nos lo ha demostrado muchas veces- Animó.

- Houshi-sama... - Musitó- ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella... ya que siempre me ayudó-

- Creo que confiando en que lo logrará... la estamos ayudando mucho- Admitió el monje.

* * *

Sus cabellos plateados se movían junto con el viento. Sus ojos fijos en la luna llena se perdían en una infinidad de sentimientos indescriptibles. Era algo tan... abrumador y horrible. Su corazón se estremecía ante la idea de que ella no despertara, simplemente no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, más bien, no quería pensarlo.

- Inuyasha-

La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro y la vio. Kikyo se acercó a él y lo miró intentando calmarlo, estaba segura de como se sentía y ella lo lamentaba, mucho. Se sentía culpable, en parte responsable por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba fuera de su alcance salvarla.

- Siento haberme comportado así- Murmuró él.

- Descuida... no es problema-

- Kikyo yo... no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, aunque sonó casi como una súplica imperceptible.

- Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí Inuyasha- Contestó ella.

- ¡Maldición!- Gritó con la voz quebrada.

Kikyo se quedó callada, sin ser capaz de decir algo. ¿Qué podía decirle?. Absolutamente nada. Se sentía mal por él, y por Kagome, la había ayudado muchas veces y ahora, ella era incapaz de hacer algo por la vida de aquella joven de secundaria que siempre demostraba ser una persona de sentimientos hermosos.

- Inuyasha, quisiera poder ayudarte pero... -

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas. Un calor abrasador la rodeo por completo. Ella desvió la vista, sintiendo el abrazo de Inuyasha. No pudo más que corresponderle y pasar sus manos por la espalda del hanyou. Podía percibir su dolor, su tristeza, podía sentirlo. Su alma llegaba a la del chico y los sus sentimientos, eran también los de ella.

Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Necesitaba aquel abrazo, necesitaba aquel cariño, necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo. En esos momentos lo que menos era perder a las personas que amaba. Naraku. Su corazón se contrajo de rabia. Él era el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando. Aferró a Kikyo con más fuerza al pensar en ese detestable ser. La sonrisa de Kagome se apareció como un flash en su mente, sus ojos, sus manos, sus cabellos, su alegría, todo. Simplemente el recuerdo de ella se coló en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos aferrándose a aquella imagen. Ella estaba muriendo en las manos de Naraku. Su alma pura y hermosa estaba siendo destrozada por aquel desgraciado. Iba a perderla en manos de ese sucio ser. Kagome se estaba yendo a cada segundo que pasaba, pérdida en aquel mundo vacío, en el que estaba sola, fría... Su amada sacerdotisa se perdía cada vez más, se alejaba a cada minuto de su lado. Se iba.

No iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo. Aquello le paralizó el corazón: de nuevo. Simplemente se vio atrapado en aquella trampa en la que el destino volvía a jugar con lo que más amaba.

* * *

Nuevamente aquel sueño la desveló. Siempre era igual, podía ver a alguien que cuidaba de ella, pero tan solo era una sombra, un reflejo, jamás llegaba a distinguirlo.

Todavía era de noche cuando bajó las escaleras y salió al patio de su casa. Caminó llevada por su instinto hacia aquel lugar. Como si fuera un tonto deseo quería estar ahí y pedía a gritos que aquella ráfaga la cubriera, como lo solía hacer. Se quedó esperando, con sus ojos cerrados, buscando alguna forma de volver a sentir aquel calor tan hermoso, pero nada sucedía. Estaba segura que sus delirios iban a llevarla por mal camino, no era posible que siguiera creyendo y pensando que todo eso era real. Pero, simplemente lo sentía, si era real no podía creerlo y si era un sueño, que era lo más seguro, dejaría que lo fuera, porque la calmaba, lograba llenarla de paz y de alegría, como si de pronto, ese fuera su hogar. Sintió que su corazón latía con violencia, pero nuevamente, nada pasaba.

Suspiró derrotada, comprendiendo que solo eran sus locas ideas. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de pronto, lo percibió. Una onda cálida la envolvió de forma abrumadora, delicada. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento que la hacía sentirse tan bien. Su alma estaba en paz, estaba tranquila y hasta podía jurar que lloraría de felicidad. Por que eso era lo que estaba esperando, esa sensación era la que quería sentir desde el primer día. ¿Por qué?, No lo comprendía, pero sabía que más allá de toda vida que ella llevaba, había algo que era incapaz de reconocer.

Había algo que ella buscaba de forma constante, pero que jamás llegaba a alcanzar. Se sentó, abrigándose a sí misma y dejando que aquel calor que la cubría se apoderara de cada rincón de su ser, de su mente, de su alma y de su corazón.

* * *

Sus brazos la envolvían de forma protectora, insistente, suplicante. La acurrucó en su pecho intentando darle su calor. Sí, eso era lo que intentaba, quería darle su fuerza vital, quería transmitirle todo el amor de su alma, quería demostrarle que la necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos. La aferró más a su pecho, quería que ella entrara a su interior, que viera lo mucho que quería que volviera. Quería que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento. La abrigó con todas sus fuerzas. Ese deseo de que ella siguiera a su lado era tan fuerte, tan intenso que no podía evitarlo. No podía.

_**Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme.**_

_**Yo sé que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore,**_

_**Y no lo supe ver.**_

La observó con fervor, con sus ojos dorados fijos en su rostro. Memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Llevó un dedo a su rostro y recorrió cada parte del mismo con dolor. Su corazón se estremecía a la idea de perderla, de no volverla a ver reír, de no volver a escuchar su voz, de no poder pelear con ella, de no escucharla enojarse, reclamarle... de simplemente, olvidar quien era Kagome. Olvidar que era para él.

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos;**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero,**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón;**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte,**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso.**_

Eso era lo que menos quería, olvidarla, perderla. No, ella debía volver, ella tenía que estar con él, tenía que seguir a su lado, no podía dejarlo. Había prometido que jamás lo haría, que siempre lo acompañaría... sin ella, se iba a sentir muy solo. De pronto lo comprendió, ella lo hacía sentir vivo, aliviado, tranquilo, lo hacía sentirse bien... querido, amado. ¿Y él?... él la amaba, sí, la amaba. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, Ella no lo escuchaba, lo sentía, ni siquiera era capaz de comprender que era lo que le sucedía, estaba ajena a todo. Apretó los dientes, frustrado, con molestia.

_**Cuando empezamos eras para mí, tan solo un pasatiempo nomás,**_

_**Así que nunca te considere, y te pase a dejar.**_

_**Y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo,**_

_**Es que mi calculo falló inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy.**_

Tanto tiempo a su lado, tantos momentos compartidos, tantas oportunidades que ahora eran solo un recuerdo. Todo lo que hacía era un intento en vano de traerla de nuevo a su lado. Estaba perdido sin ella, se sentía incompleto, se sentía solo a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?. ¿Por qué esperó a tenerla al borde de la muerte para comprender cuales eran sus sentimientos?.

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos;**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero,**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón;**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte,**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso.**_

En ese momento, tan solo un deseo tenía lugar en su corazón. Solo uno, era el más importante y el que quería que se realizara con todo su ser. Era lo único que pedía, lo único que quería y por lo único que daría su vida y lucharía hasta la muerte. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que ella se fuera. No quería, no podía, no lo soportaría. Ella lo era todo y ahora lo comprendía. La vida sin Kagome no tendría sentido. Sus ojos dorados, oscuros a causa del dolor la observaron con detenimiento, esperando, rogando, que ella no se diera por vencida, que luchara.

- Vuelve- Musitó con la voz quebrada.

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos;**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero,**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón;**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte,**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso.**_

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Hola amigas!! n__n cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6. Espero que les haya gustado! jeje, yo creo que fue bastante claro, de todas formas, si tienen alguna duda respecto a algo, saben que pueden encontrarme en muchos lugares!. Como verán, esta vez centré un poco el personaje de Kikyo. Muchas veces dije que no la quería cerca de Inu, pero no pude evitarlo... jeje. Espero que me disculpen, aunque saben que este fic es **Inu****&****Kag**, así que no deben de preocuparse mucho ^^ ! De todas formas, creo que no hay Kagome fan que no admita que Kikyo es una buena persona. A mí me gusta... Por lo menos, creo que todas vivimos alguna vez ese dolor que siente Kikyo. Bueno, a decir verdad yo me identifico MUCHISIMO con Kagome jaja, pero creo que sin Kikyo, no habría Kagome, así que simplemente como Kagome fan, le doy las gracias :)

Les mando un saludo enorme amigas n__n ! Estaré actualizando pronto, así que no se preocupen, estoy bastante al día con el fic. Sinceramente, estoy inspirada x) jajaja. La canción se llama **"Me Arrepiento"** de **Alex Ubago**, muy linda! Que tengan un hermoso día y semana!!!! Las adoro con el alma y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan. Enserio es muy lindo y me hace súper bien! Sobre todo por estos días jeje. **LAS AMO****!** Y muchas gracias nuevamente :) !

Se me cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Mata Ne ^0^ !!!

**Kagome****.**


	7. Salvación

**Capítulo 7: "Salvación"**

El sol le iluminó la cara, lo que ocasionó que abriera sus ojos. Al principio no comprendió, pero luego se incorporó para ver que ese no era su cuarto. Miró a su alrededor confundida y luego levantó la vista. El árbol frondoso que la cubría se movía al compás del viento, de forma suave, imperceptible.

De pronto comprendió. La noche anterior se vino como un flash a su mente, trayéndole imágenes un tanto difusas de lo que había sucedido. Aquella onda cálida y luego... se había quedado dormida, abrigada por ese calor. No comprendía que sucedía, pero estaba segura que todo eso tendría que tener alguna explicación. Suspiró suavemente, intentando calmar los locos latidos de su corazón. No podía evitarlo, todo era tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable.

Caminó hasta llegar a su casa, todo era tan confuso. Subió las escaleras con pesar y entró a su cuarto. Miró todo con cuidado. Esa vida... estaba tan agotada de esa vida. Parecía como si todo fuera algo que no le pertenecía, como si de pronto no creyera que estaba en el lugar correcto. Todo era tan oscuro, tan gris, tan... frío. Falta aquella motivación, aquella esencia que le diera color a todo. Pero lamentablemente, estaba perdida y no era capaz de encontrarla, no era capaz de descifrar aquel sentimiento que poseía desde que abrió sus ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y luego de eso se tiró con pereza observando el techo. ¿Qué le sucedía?. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?. No comprendía, no entendía. Se esforzaba por hacerlo, pero no lograba sacar nada. Era inútil. Tan inútil como su tonto intento de encontrar aquella esencia que estaba segura la llenaría por completo. Nuevamente la idea de encontrar a esa persona se cruzó por su mente. Aunque, ¿cómo encontraría a alguien que ni siquiera conocía?. Sintió deseos de llorar, quiso correr hacia esa calidez que llenaba su alma, para que la abrigara, la cuidara, la consolara. Desde el día en que había despertado, lo único que deseaba, era encontrar paz para su alma, que cada vez parecía estar más destrozada por aquella soledad y oscuridad que día a día se apoderaban de ella.

* * *

Sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Alzó la vista confundido e intentó enfocar sus ojos dorados en la persona que estaba a su lado. Luego bajó la mirada hacia la chica que tenía en brazos. Vaya, se había quedado dormido junto con ella. Tragó con dolor al comprender que su expresión era la misma de todos los días, que no había cambiado en absoluto, que seguía de la misma forma en la cual se estaba acostumbrando a verla. La dejó con cuidado en su futón y se levantó.

- Lamento haberte despertado Inuyasha-

- Descuida Miroku... no importa-

El joven monje torció la boca. En realidad lamentaba haber tenido que interrumpir su descanso, ya que, desde el día en que Kagome cayó bajo el efecto de ese hechizo, el hanyou no había dormido bien, velaba el sueño de la chica que estaba ajena a ello. Inuyasha salió de la cabaña acompañado de Miroku. La exterminadora se acercó a ellos, intentando sonreír.

- ¿Tienen hambre?, Preparamos el desayuno- Comentó con un poco de alegría.

- Coman ustedes, yo no tengo hambre- Respondió secamente el chico.

- Inuyasha debes comer algo- Reprochó la sacerdotisa.

- Kikyo-sama tiene razón Inuyasha, debes recuperar fuerzas- Acordó Miroku.

- ¡No estén molestándome como si tuviera dos años! ¡Sé cuidarme solo! ¡Todos ustedes, mejor háganse cargo de sus asuntos!-

Dicho esto, Inuyasha salió disparado como si fuera un rayo. Sango suspiró y Miroku tan solo se tomó la cabeza con pesar. Kikyo los miró a ambos y luego de eso cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro cansador. Vaya, todo esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Siempre es así, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la mujer.

- Cuando está de mal humor tiene un pésimo carácter- Contestó Miroku.

- Es cierto, no comprendo como Kagome-chan puede aguantarlo- Dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño.

- Supongo que ella sabe controlarlo, siempre ha sabido- Comentó Kikyo.

El monje y la exterminadora se miraron sorprendidos ante el comentario y con algo de pena. Sabían que Kikyo guardaba sentimientos hacia Inuyasha y que el hanyou correspondía a los mismos, pero... ella también debía aceptar que Inuyasha también sentía algo por Kagome y ella por él. Sango la miró y comprendió todo. Muchas veces pensó que Kikyo era la causante del dolor de su amiga, pero ahora entendía que el único culpable por eso era Inuyasha, ya que su indecisión lastimaba a ambas mujeres, al fin y al cabo, Kikyo era tan víctima como Kagome.

- Kikyo-sama... disculpe que insista con lo mismo, pero... ¿no existe alguna forma de romper el conjuro?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Lamentablemente no- Respondió ella.

- ¿Y no hay forma de debilitarlo?-

Kikyo se detuvo ante esa pregunta. ¿Forma de debilitarlo?. No lo había pensando. Tal vez... Se abrió paso entre ambos jóvenes que la miraron intrigados. Se llevó una mano a la pera, pensando, meditando. Una forma para debilitar el hechizo, tendría que haber una forma. Y la había encontrado. Ladeó el rostro convencida.

- Hay una forma... tal vez funcione, tal vez, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo- Aseguró.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, agitada. Casi sintiendo que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando una forma de salir de aquel encierro que la estaba ahogando. Llegó hasta el Árbol Sagrado y cayó de rodillas. Posó sus manos en el tronco con horror, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. Se estaba ahogando, todo lo que había a su alrededor daba vueltas, estaba atrapada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería salir de ese lugar, pero no podía. La desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Cada vez se sentía más atrapada, como si estuviera en una caja de cristal ajena a todo en la que se habían olvidado de poner agujeros para que respirara, así se sentía ella.

Un agudo dolor la traspasó, casi pudo sentir como se clavaba en su alma, en su corazón. Llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando mitigarlo. Ahora lo comprendía, no iban a dejarla, no la quería fuera de ese mundo en el cual estaba. Estaba atrapada y no la dejarían ir por nada del mundo. Se horrorizó ante esa idea. Atrapada en esa dimensión por siempre, viviendo una vida vacía y fría. No, no, no. No iba a quedarse ahí para siempre. El dolor en su pecho se intensificó hasta hacerse irresistible. Apretó los dientes con dolor, ya que era demasiado fuerte, era mucho sufrimiento en su frágil cuerpo.

Todo le daba vueltas. Sus ojos lacrimosos se abrieron fijándose en un punto indefinido. Su corazón solo tenía un deseo, solo un pedido desesperado, ahogado, que deseaba gritar, pero que aquella fuerza malvada, impura... no la dejaba. No podía resistir ese sufrimiento. Estaba muriendo, estaba siendo absorbida por aquella oscuridad que tanto temía, aquella de la que había escapado con todas sus fuerzas pero que ahora no podía evitar. Estaba perdiéndose en su propio mundo oscuro, en aquel en donde sus sentimientos más ocultos, más temidos se hacían realidad. En donde todo lo que amaba se desvanecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en donde todo lo que siempre quiso cuidar se destruía de la forma más horrible y cruel. Todos los sufrimientos que había guardado, que había escondido ahora salían y podía sentirlo a flor de piel. Se estaba deshaciendo, estaba perdiendo ante el enemigo, se estaba dejando vencer. Ya no podía, no lo resistía.

Finalmente cayó al piso, casi desvanecida.

- Ayúdame... - Musitó con dolor- sácame de aquí... Inuyasha-

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en la sacerdotisa que mantenía su concentración en la joven que se encontraba dormida enfrente de todos. El lugar estaba en silencio lo único que podía oírse era la fuerte y agitada respiración del hanyou que esperaba impaciente. De pronto una energía envolvió el lugar en donde se encontraban. Kikyo abrió los ojos y enseguida ladeó el rostro con la mirada seria.

- El portal está abierto... - Comentó- Inuyasha, será mejor que tú vayas... eres el único capaz de traer a Kagome de regreso- Dijo con seriedad.

- S... sí- Balbuceó.

Frunció el ceño y luego cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Kikyo se paró y luego de eso tocó la frente del hanyou que a los pocos minutos cayó para atrás. Miroku se apresuró a tomarlo. Lo recostaron junto a Kagome. Sango lo observó con cuidado y luego miró al monje. Inuyasha, al igual que su amiga, parecía estar sumergido en un sueño profundo.

- Me temo que no durará mucho-

- Kikyo-sama... -

- Inuyasha deberá ser muy hábil y cuidadoso... -

- Eso quiere decir... ¿puede Inuyasha llegar a traer de vuelta a Kagome-chan?- Preguntó Sango.

- No lo sé. Inuyasha ha sido transportado al mundo en el cual ella está atrapada... pero... nada garantiza que pueda traerla de regreso... tarde o temprano... el conjuro dentro de la perla percibirá la energía de Inuyasha y lo expulsará para seguir con su trabajo... lo único que espero... es que pueda ser capaz de romper el hechizo que mantiene a Kagome atrapada antes de que eso suceda-

Sango y Miroku se miraron preocupados. Si Inuyasha no lograba traer de nuevo a Kagome, entonces... ¿quién lo haría?. La joven exterminadora no pudo evitar sentir inseguridad en su corazón, estaba asustada y temía por la vida de sus amigos. Luego su vista se dirigió a Inuyasha, sumergido en un sueño profundo. Era increíble hasta donde era capaz de llegar él para salvar la vida de su amiga. En parte, eso la aliviaba. Estaba segura que Inuyasha no la dejaría sola y que daría todo para traer de nuevo a Kagome. Definitivamente, los admiraba. El hanyou estaba arriesgando todo... solo por Kagome. Lo único que quedaba ahora... era esperar.

* * *

Su corazón estaba al borde de la locura y su alma estaba envuelta en una oscuridad profunda, impenetrable. Estaba segura que ese era su fin. Había sacrificado tanto, había luchado tanto, había amado tanto... solo para terminar en ese lugar... sola. Eso era lo único que su mente le decía. Sola. Estaba sola. Nadie estaba a su lado, nadie la salvaría. Soledad.

- _Siempre has estado sola_-

Aquella voz oscura, tenebrosa, abrumadora llenó su corazón. Su alma palpitó al escucharla, podía sentir sus frías palabras, su odio. Ella cerró sus ojos intentando no escucharla, ignorarla. Hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí. Pero era imposible, se adentraba en su cabeza, llegaba hasta su interior de una forma tenebrosa. Horrible.

- No quiero escucharte- Murmuró.

- _No quieres hacerlo porque sabes que es cierto... estás sola, siempre lo has estado_-

- No es verdad... -

- _Claro que sí... jamás nadie se ha preocupado por ti_-

- Inuyasha siempre me cuida-

- _¿Inuyasha?... Inuyasha se encuentra con Kikyo_-

- ¿Con Kikyo?-

Kagome levantó la vista apenas. ¿Con Kikyo?. No, eso no era posible, estaba segura que Inuyasha estaba buscando la forma de ayudarla. Lo sabía. O al menos eso quería creer, porque... ella confiaba en él. Sabía que no la abandonaría nunca, que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

- _Así es... te ha abandonado_-

- ¡No!... él dijo que jamás me dejaría sola, me lo prometió-

- _Te ha mentido. Cuando te fuiste, él fue a buscar a Kikyo y ahora, ella te reemplaza_-

- ¡No es cierto!-

- _Inuyasha no te ama, jamás te ha amado... ni te amará como tú lo amas a él_-

- Tal vez no... pero con estar a su lado me basta-

- _Eso es mentira... tú quieres que él te ame, por eso estás a su lado_-

- Yo... -

- _Odias a Kikyo porque ella posee los sentimientos de Inuyasha_-

- No-

- _Deseas que esa mujer desaparezca, deseas que Inuyasha solo te vea a ti, deseas ser solamente tú la dueña de su corazón_-

- Él ama a Kikyo, no lo niego-

- _Pero odias eso_-

- Me molesta, pero no lo odio-

- _Siempre eres la segunda y siempre lo serás... jamás habrá un primer lugar para ti en su corazón_-

- ¡¡Ya basta!!-

- _Aquí estás sola... y él, feliz con ella, como siempre debió ser_-

- ¡Déjame en paz!-

- _No vas a salvarte_-

- Inuyasha me ayudará-

- _Él no vendrá_-

- Siempre lo hace-

- _No esta vez. Esta vez te ha olvidado, te ha abandonado. Ya no significas nada para él. Tú nunca significaste nada para Inuyasha. No quieres aceptar que tan solo eres un instrumento, tan solo eres algo que él utiliza para pelear, pero una vez que todo haya terminado, tendrás que regresar y no volverás a verlo. Tus sentimientos son tontos y no sirven, no tienes que amarlo, él te desprecia, te odia, no te quiere y jamás lo ha hecho. No vendrá por ti_-

- Yo... él me prometió que me cuidaría siempre-

- _Fue una mentira_-

- Yo confío... yo confío en Inuyasha-

- ¡¡Kagome!!-

- Inu... yasha-

La voz... la voz desapareció. Pensó mientras que cerraba sus ojos. El joven hanyou la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza, Aquel calor, nuevamente aquella onda cálida la estaba rodeando. Entonces, él era... todo eso que sentía, era porque Inuyasha estaba a su lado, porque él no se había alejado de ella. Siempre estuvo ahí, cuidándola, protegiéndola, como lo había prometido. De pronto su alma se vio envuelta en paz. Sintió como si estuviera respirando nuevamente, como si todo lo que había sufrido jamás hubiera existido. Todo era cálido, aquel dolor que antes la estaba matando, ahora se desvanecía poco a poco. Abrió sus ojos a duras penas, sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de la emoción y del efecto de aquellos sentimientos que aún no se iban por completo.

Lo miró con dificultad. Alzó una mano hasta el rostro del chico que la miraba con detenimiento. Podía ver reflejado en sus ojos dorados la desesperación, el dolor, el alivio, la emoción, todo. Simplemente, todo. Porque su mirada era el espejo de su alma, a través de ella podía apreciar lo que el chico sentía, lo que le sucedía. Había venido a salvarla. No, desde el primer momento en que ella cayó en ese lugar él había cumplido ese papel. Era su salvación, siempre lo había sido.

- Ka... Kagome-

- Viniste... por mí-

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No te abandonaría por nada del mundo!- Dijo con desesperación.

- Lo sé- Respondió ella con voz suave.

Él suavizó la mirada y luego de eso, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, evitando dañarla con sus uñas. Sonrió un poco a causa de la emoción que le causaba verla. Se levantó con ella en sus brazos y luego de eso alzó la mirada buscando una forma de salir de ese lugar. No sabía como. Kagome cerró sus ojos y cayó vencida en los brazos del hanyou.

- Kikyo... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?- Susurró para sí mismo.

De pronto su mirada bajó hacia Tessaiga. Es cierto, después de todo, ese era un mundo que se abría a través de portales.

Dejó a Kagome con delicadeza en el suelo y desenvainó la espada que al instante tomó su forma original. No sabía que pasaría, tampoco sabía si funcionaría, pero, debía intentarlo.

- Te lo suplico... Tessaiga-

Agitó su espada en el aire y esperó. A los pocos minutos un portal se abrió. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego guardó su espada rápidamente. Tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y sin dudarlo, se adentró a la puerta que había abierto entre ese mundo y el que probablemente sería el mundo real.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor con dificultad, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Enfocó sus ojos en el techo y luego ladeó el rostro. Se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a ella como si fuera un rayo. Estuvo a punto de tocarla cuando una mano fría lo detuvo. Él levantó la vista confundido. Kikyo lo miraba seriamente pero manteniendo un toque de dulzura.

- No deberías despertarla- Dijo.

- Pero ella... -

- Kagome está bien, descuida-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó confundido.

- Ella recobró el sentido antes que tú... finalmente el sueño la venció, se esforzó demasiado y también... sufrió bastante- Comentó con pena.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y caminaron uno al lado del otro. Kikyo mantenía la vista al frente, mientras que Inuyasha miraba el suelo. Él se detuvo de pronto sintiendo que su corazón no dejaba de latir, intrigado, curioso. Fijó sus ojos dorados en la sacerdotisa que también le devolvió la mirada.

- Cuando dices que ella sufrió... -

- Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento Inuyasha... Kagome estaría muerta-

El hanyou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Muerta?. Es decir que... en verdad estuvo a punto de perderla. Se estremeció de tan solo pensar en que ella pudo dejar de existir tan solo por un descuido. Tragó con dolor, casi sintiendo el trago amargo que ese sentimiento de soledad provocaba en él.

- Es decir... -

- Mientras hacíamos el conjuro para que pudieras entrar... Naraku se apresuró a terminar con lo que debía... -

- Destruir el alma de Kagome-

- Así es-

- ¿Entonces...?-

- Llegaste en el momento exacto- Finalizó ella.

Inuyasha se acercó a la mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos. Kikyo correspondió ese abrazo. Nuevamente, los sentimientos del hanyou se conectaban con su alma. Esta vez, era muy diferente. Él estaba aliviado, feliz, tranquilo. Podía notarlo, todo era visible. Eso la reconfortó y la dejó en paz. Estaba segura de que ahora estaría bien.

- Muchas gracias Kikyo... - Musitó.

Kikyo asintió levemente y luego se dejó llevar por el abrazo del hanyou. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sabiendo, que aunque Inuyasha la quisiera, el lugar que ahora ocupaba Kagome era muy importante. Sabia que tan solo había nostalgia en aquel abrazo, que había agradecimiento, cariño y mucho. Entendía, ahora lo comprendía. Ambas era importantes para él y estaba segura que Inuyasha daría la vida por cualquiera de ellas dos. Pero... Cerró sus ojos y sonrió un poco.

- Ve con ella-

- Sí-

Inuyasha la soltó con delicadeza y Kikyo comenzó a caminar. Era hora de marcharse. Ya no estaba hecha para permanecer al lado de Inuyasha, lo sabía, su lugar era otro. Jamás podría borrar aquellos sentimientos, pero... su corazón y su alma habían cambiado mucho desde que aquella jovencita se cruzó en su camino. Y estaba agradecida por eso. Esa era la razón por la cual le devolvería todo ese cariño que ella le había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse. Siempre de la misma forma, solamente acompañada de sus serpientes caza almas. Una vez que ella se marchó, comenzó el camino de regreso a la aldea. No podía evitar sentir la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Kagome estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que lo había estado torturando todo ese tiempo. Se apresuró para llegar más rápido. Estaba agradecido, finalmente su corazón estaba en paz. Ella estaba de nuevo a su lado. No le importaba si ahora dormía, si tardaría en recuperar sus fuerzas, si debían retrasar todo solo por esperarla. No le importaba, simplemente porque había que hacerlo... porque ella estaba bien.

Suspiró mientras que corría con todas sus fuerzas, llenando sus pulmones de aire, respirando libremente ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, tantas cosas que quería saber y decirle, tantas cosas que quería compartir y explicarle, pero ahora solo un pensamiento tenía lugar en su corazón y en su mente: estar a su lado.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no importaba cuantas cosas los separaran, no importaba nada. Lo único que sabía es que él había nacido para cuidarla y que ella estaba ahí para ser cuidada. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, de eso no había duda. Por eso es que estaba empecinado en cumplir su misión. Porque aquellos que se unen de una forma tan especial como ellos, no pueden ser separados para nada ni por nadie. Su corazón estaba unido al de ella y ahora comprendía que solo por ella, es que él estaba en ese mundo. Solo por ella seguía respirando y solo por ella, seguiría viviendo.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Waa! Hola! Cómo les va??? Espero que muy bien n__n aquí les dejo el capítulo 7! Espero que les guste! Bueno, antes que nada quiero contar algo que pasó. El mismo día en que subí el capítulo 6 me llegó un review que sinceramente me hizo poner MUY contenta y me hizo emocionar mucho. El comentario provenía de Venezuela! Y eso me hizo darme cuenta que muchas de ustedes son de países diferentes y me hizo emocionar mucho la idea de que mis historias se lean en muchos lugares! Y la verdad, quiero decirles:** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!! **A Venezuela, Chile, Colombia, Bolivia, España (wooow!), México, Paraguay, Uruguay, Cuba, Ecuador, Perú, Argentina! Si hay lectoras de otros países díganme de donde son porque me encanta y me emociona mucho, en verdad, saberlo!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!** Para todas aquellas que leen el fic y dejan sus comentarios, para las que lo leen y no dejan comentario, para las que me hablan en el msn y me comentan por ahí, las que me dejan mensajes en **Twitter**, en **Facebook**, para los fans de la página de **Facebook** y de **Cemzoo**, para TODAS! Muchas muchas GRACIAS! **LAS AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!** Son geniales y maravillosas!!!! Y me alegro mucho de compartir esto con personas tan especiales y geniales como ustedes! Sinceramente me llena de alegría! Las quiero mucho!! Son muchísimo chicas :) porque sin ustedes no habría fic que valga la pena! Espero que tengan un hermoso día y que la pasen genial! Se cuidan mucho y nos estamos viendo en otro capítulo!

Mata ne ^0^ !!!!

**Kagome****.**


	8. Destinados

**Capítulo 8: "Destinados"**

La oscuridad la estaba apresando. Sentía que se caía en un vacío sin fin y que no podría salir nunca más. Todo era negro, frío, nuevamente aquellas sensaciones de abandono y de tristeza llenaron su alma. Estaba desesperada, sentía que se ahogaba cada vez más. Su garganta se cerró impidiéndole el paso del oxígeno. Llevó ambas manos a su cuello a causa de la impresión que le daba sentir que iba a morir de esa forma. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron con fuerza sabiendo que ese era su fin. Alzó sus manos en un intento desesperado de desvanecer toda esa oscuridad, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se la tomaba fuertemente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y la respiración se le agitó aún más. Frunció el ceño y toda aquella oscuridad que la envolvía se fue disipando poco a poco.

- Kagome-

Aquella voz suave la hizo abrir sus ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces para luego poder enfocar su vista en la persona que tenía al lado. Pudo notar la sorpresa de sus ojos dorados que la observaban detenidamente. Bajó la mirada y notó que su mano estaba aferrada a la del chico que la sostenía con fuerza.

- Inu.. yasha-

- ¡Kagome! ¡Estas bien!-

El hanyou la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Kagome suspiró con alivio y se dejó abrazar por él. Sintió como él la aferraba con más fuerza a su pecho a lo que no se sorprendió. Aquella calidez que el chico le transmitía. Sonrió un poco. Que tonta había sido, él había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Ese calor que sentía en el mundo frío en el cual había estado, era Inuyasha. Su amado hanyou era el que llenaba su corazón de paz y le curaba el alma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Él jamás la abandonaba.

- Fuiste a buscarme- Musitó.

- Claro que sí... ¿cómo se te ocurre que podría dejarte?- Le respondió él con dulzura separándola para poder mirarla.

- Gracias-

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- Preguntó confundido.

- Por estar a mi lado-

- No tienes que agradecérmelo... Kagome, a mí me gusta estar contigo- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Kagome llevó una mano al rostro de Inuyasha que cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia. Ella tragó nerviosa al ver lo que el contacto con él causaba en su interior. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y la miró fervientemente. Acercó su rostro al de la chica que lo miró sin comprender. Fue hasta el momento en que sintió que los labios del hanyou rozaron los de ella que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Fue casi imperceptible el contacto. Inuyasha casi podía sentir que su corazón se salía de su pecho. De pronto la besó con una fuerza desmedida, casi rogando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Necesitaba sentir que ella no se iría, que permanecería a su lado, siempre.

_**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,**__**  
**__**Amo lo que muestras o insinúas,**__**  
**__**Amo lo que eres o imagino,**__**  
**__**Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío.**_

_**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,**__**  
**__**Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas,**__**  
**__**Yo amo tus dudas y certezas,**__**  
**__**Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja.**_

Llevó una mano al rostro de la chica para poder ahondar el beso, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderla. Sabía que sin ella no era nada, sabía que no tenía sentido seguir en ese mundo sin su mayor motivo: ella. La amaba con todo su ser, la necesitaba, la adoraba, la quería más que a su propia vida, más que a todo en ese mundo. Ella era mucho más de todo lo que había imaginado, era mucho más que todas sus expectativas, superaba todo lo que siempre quiso. Simplemente todo. Esa era la conclusión. La sostenía con fuerza impidiendo que ella pudiera alejarse más. La necesitaba, mucho. La amaba demasiado.

_**Amo lo que dices, lo que callas,**__**  
**__**Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,**__**  
**__**Amo tus olores, tus fragancias,**__**  
**__**Te amo en el beso y la distancia.**_

Su corazón latía con violencia. No podía evitarlo, la había tomado por sorpresa y ella... no podía negarse. Lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y jamás habría pensado que su Inuyasha sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero... no le molestaba, porque simplemente quería que eso sucediera, quería que él la quisiera, que la amara, que la abrazara de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo había extrañado tanto. Había comprendido que un mundo sin él no era nada, era frío, era solitario, sin color, con falta de motivación. Todo estaba tan claro ahora. Sin él su vida no tenía sentido.

_**Y amo lo que amas, ¡Yo te amo!**__**  
**__**Te amo por amor sin doble filo,**__**  
**__**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,**__**  
**__**Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo.**__**  
**_

_**Y amo lo que amas, ¡Yo te amo!**__**  
**__**Te amo por amo a dar lo mío,**__**  
**__**Te amo con orgullo de quererte,**__**  
**__**Porque para amarte yo he nacido.**_

Se separó un poco para volver a mirarla, para fijar sus ojos dorados en los castaños de ella. Apoyó su frente en la de la chica y cerró sus ojos suspirando en su rostro. Estaba más que agradecido, mucho más que feliz. ¿Y ahora?. Tomó aire hinchando su pecho del aroma de su querida sacerdotisa. Ahora estaba más que feliz, no había conocido nada sin igual, nada de lo que le pasó en su vida se comparaba con lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Era todo tan perfecto... ella era perfecta.

_**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas,**__**  
**__**Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas,**__**  
**__**Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas,**__**  
**__**Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas.**__**  
**__**Amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas,**__**  
**__**Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas,**__**  
**__**Te amo en la carne y en el alma,**__**  
**__**Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas.**_

Sin duda, ella era para él. Ambos habían nacido para conocerse. De pronto recordó con gracia aquella leyenda. Una leyenda china que decía que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Eso era lo que sentía con ella. Estaba seguro que desde el primer día habían estado destinados a eso, a conocerse, a quererse, a amarse, a ser uno. A compartir cada segundo de su vida juntos. Sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus secretos... todo, porque simplemente habían nacido para encontrarse.

_**Amo lo que pides y regalas,**__**  
**__**Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas,**__**  
**__**Amo tus instantes y lo eterno,**__**  
**__**Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno.**_

_**Y amo lo que amas, ¡Yo te amo!**__**  
**__**Te amo por amor sin doble filo,**__**  
**__**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,**__**  
**__**Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo.**_

Sonrió complacido de comprender que era lo que Kagome significaba para él. Abrió sus ojos y la miró con detenimiento, sintiendo que todas aquellas sensaciones que creía dormidas, revivían de forma inesperada, tan solo con mirarla, con sentirla, con oírla. Cada rincón de su ser se despertaba, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por tenerla cerca. La miró y sonrió ampliamente con alegría. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada. Él le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Por más que todo se pusiera en su contra y por más que quisieran separarlos, estaba seguro que eso jamás sucedería, simplemente porque se amaban y el amor... iba mucho más allá de cualquier persona, de cualquier situación, de cualquier tiempo o de cualquier circunstancia. El amor... iba más allá de lo que sentía. El amor para él tenía un solo asociado, y ese era el nombre de la joven sacerdotisa que tenía enfrente.

_**Y amo lo que amas, ¡Yo te amo!**__**  
**__**Te amo por amo a dar lo mío,**__**  
**__**Te amo con orgullo de quererte,**__**  
**__**Porque para amarte yo he nacido.**_

Él volvió a sonreír y la abrazó con fuerza. No la dejaría nunca. Porque estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Y era por ella que estaba ahí, era por ella que se podía decir que era quién era. Y no estaba dispuesto a que todos aquellos recuerdos, momentos, todos aquellos instantes que habían compartido juntos, se esfumaran. Porque no lo soportaría. Él había nacido para amarla. Ya no cabía duda.

* * *

- Que bueno que ya te encuentres bien Kagome-chan- Dijo Sango mientras que abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza- te extrañé mucho amiga-

- Sango-chan, yo también te extrañé mucho- Respondió ella con dulzura.

- Kagome-sama, es bueno saber que ya está mejor- Admitió Miroku con una sonrisa aliviada.

- ¡Kagome!- Gritó Shippou saltando encima de ella.

- Que bueno que finalmente ese hechizo se haya roto- Comentó Kaede.

- ¿Hechizo?- Repitió ella sin comprender.

- Inuyasha, ¿acaso no le explicaste?- Dijo con asombro Miroku- ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?- Preguntó con la voz pícara.

Ambos se sonrojaron e Inuyasha se paró de pronto para pegarle a Miroku que enseguida lo esquivó y se escondió atrás de la exterminadora que le dedicó una mirada asesina. El monje no tuvo más opción que salir de la cabaña y mirar por la ventana sin poder evitar reírse para sus adentros.

- Miroku idiota- Gruñó el hanyou.

- ¿De que hechizo hablan?- Insistió Kagome.

- Kagome-chan, la Shikon poseía un conjuro- Contestó Sango.

- ¿Un conjuro?-

- Sí- Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó a su lado- el desgraciado de Naraku colocó una especie de conjuro dentro de la perla, le objetivo era destruirte- Contó con dolor.

- Pero... -

- Es por eso que te encerró en ese mundo en el cual estabas. Desgraciadamente no podíamos hacer nada, tú eras la única capaz de poder acabarlo- Continuó el chico.

- ¿Entonces cómo...?-

- Kikyo abrió un portal para que pudiera ir a buscarte-

- ¿Kikyo?-

Kagome se detuvo ante ese nombre. Kikyo... ¿la había salvado?. Miró a Inuyasha que la observaba fijamente con sus ojos dorados, claros, sinceros. Hablándole de forma silenciosa. Ella asintió y luego sonrió aliviada. Había comprendido el mensaje.

- Kagome-chan, gracias a ella Inuyasha pudo traerte de regreso- Admitió Sango.

- Debería agradecerle por eso- Pensó Kagome en voz alta.

- No es necesario, ella ya lo sabe, tú despertaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Preguntó él sorprendido.

- No... no recuerdo nada, solo... que te vi en aquel lugar-

- Kagome-sama, es una alegría para todos que ahora esté bien- Agregó Miroku mientras que entraba disimuladamente.

- Muchas gracias amigos... por preocuparse e Inuyasha... muchas gracias... por ir por mí-

- ¡Keh! ¡Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecer nada!- Dicho esto se paró y salió de la cabaña.

Kagome sonrió y Sango se acercó a ella ofreciéndole algo para comer. Verdaderamente estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada y la verdad, ya se estaba muriendo de hambre. No estaba cansada, había dormido lo suficiente como para estar despierta toda la noche.

- Te extrañaba mucho- Comentó Sango como al pasar.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Inuyasha... te extrañaba demasiado-

- Ah... -

- ¿Sabes Kagome-chan? yo creo que le importas y mucho, además... lo vi con Kikyo estos últimos días y su relación... no niego, que no haya algo entre ellos pero... no es lo mismo que contigo, yo creo que... más bien, tú eres lo que él busca-

- Jeje, que cosas dices Sango-chan- Respondió avergonzada ella.

- Digo lo que veo... yo... sinceramente, ¿quieres que te diga algo?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Adelante, dime-

- ¿Sabes?... creo que Kikyo es tan inocente como tú- Comentó con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Inocente?... ¿a qué te refieres Sango-chan?-

- Es decir, tú sufres por la indecisión de Inuyasha, pero ella... también. Si lo piensas... tiene sentido. Aunque... yo sé que tú e Inuyasha estarán juntos después de todo- Dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¡Ay Sango-chan!- Exclamó la chica sonrojada.

¿Inuyasha y ella?. Es cierto, se habían besado. Un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas. Eso significaba algo, ¿no?. ¿Acaso Inuyasha le había demostrado que se quedaría a su lado por siempre?. No lo sabía, tal vez simplemente estaba emocionado y se dejó llevar por un impulso. Sango le acercó un plato de comida el cual comió con muchas ganas. Después hablaría con él acerca de eso. Por ahora, solo le daría tiempo para que organizara sus pensamientos, ya que ella debía hacerlo también. Estaba muy confundida, abrumada, muy nerviosa. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar, después de todo... él siempre estaba a su lado y sabía que nunca la dejaría, a pesar de todo.

- Y dime... ¿qué haremos ahora?-

- ¿Hacer?-

- No creo que Inuyasha se quede de brazos cruzados después de lo que sucedió... – Comentó Sango mientras que se levantaba.

- Ah... no sé, en realidad, no hemos hablado de eso-

- ¿Hablaron?- Preguntó la exterminadora con un tono de voz pícaro.

- ¡Sango-chan!- Gritó Kagome muy colorada.

- Jeje, lo siento, es que estuve mucho tiempo con el pervertido de Miroku- Se excusó.

- Ya veo que sí- Rió ella- pues... yo tampoco creo que se quede sin hacer nada, pero... yo no quiero que se exponga por... tonterías-

- ¿Tonterías? Kagome-chan, ¿hablas enserio?. Estuviste a punto de morir en manos de Naraku- Se quejó la castaña.

- Es que... comparada con mi vida... la de Inuyasha tiene mucho más valor, preferiría morir antes que ver a Inuyasha... sufrir-

- Kagome-chan... -

Era sorprendente la capacidad de sacrificio que aquellos dos tenían por el otro. No le sorprendió. Pero tampoco se lo esperaba. Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a dar todo por su amiga y ella... pensaba que la vida de Inuyasha era mucho más valiosa que la de ella misma. Dispuesta a darlo todo. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho muchas veces ya?.

Sonrió un poco y luego tocó el hombro de la chica que levantó la mirada sorprendida. La castaña le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la que Kagome le respondió de igual forma.

Es cierto, ella tenía a sus amigos. Ellos jamás dejarían que algo malo le sucediera a Inuyasha. Eso la hacía sentir más tranquila, más acompañada y relajada. Después de todo, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. No. Porque su amor era mucho más fuerte e intenso como para dejarlo ir. Por eso es que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. Simplemente porque no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera. Él siempre cuidaba de ella, y ahora ella también cuidaría de él.

* * *

La luna iluminaba su rostro con delicadeza. El viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados se concentraban en el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas que brillaban sin cesar. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no cabía duda de lo que sentía, no la tenía. Por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba y no iba a negarlo, al menos no a ella. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo que su mundo poco a poco comenzaba a reconstruirse gracias al poder Kagome ejercía en su vida, si no fuera por ella, probablemente estaría perdido en quien sabe que lugar, atrapado en su propia oscuridad, rendido ante su sangre de youkai, dominado por sus sentimientos fríos y llenos de odio. Pero ella había sido capaz de purificar cada rincón de su alma y de su corazón, demostrándole que todo tenía una razón, que siempre había motivos para seguir adelante y que él debía continuar. Suspiró, oyendo la loca carrera que llevaba su corazón. Él lo haría, seguiría su misión, terminaría lo que había comenzado y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para que ella estuviera a salvo y tuviera la vida feliz que merecía. No se daría por vencido jamás, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo derrotara y cuidaría de ella, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con su propia vida. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo habían estado y era precisamente en ese momento que lo estaba comprendiendo. Él había cambiado y cambiaría todo lo que fuera necesario, para poder estar con ella.

- Solo por tí Kagome... Solo por tí-

- Inuyasha-

Él movió sus orejas levemente y ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con el monje que venía caminando en su dirección. Lo miró llegar hasta donde él estaba y luego de eso lo observó sin comprender a que venía.

- ¿Qué sucede Miroku?- Preguntó confundido.

- Estoy algo intrigado... quisiera saber... que piensas hacer ahora que Kagome-sama se encuentra mejor-

- ¿Qué no es obvio?. Buscaré a ese desgraciado para destruirlo... lo que hizo... – Comentó el hanyou llevado por la ira.

- Pero... ¿hablaste con Kagome-sama de esto?-

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Contrarrestó él sin comprender.

- Pues... tal vez ella no se sienta bien como para comenzar una búsqueda tan importante como esa... además... debes estar muy atento. La Shikon no Tama ahora es la de siempre, es decir, que Naraku querrá recuperarla- Comentó.

¡Maldición!. Miroku tenía razón. Naraku no contaba con que Kagome se salvara y ahora querría recuperar la perla. Eso quería decir que ella estaba en peligro. Nuevamente la amenaza de perderla se vio sobre su cabeza. Se sintió incómodo y quiso ir en su búsqueda. Aquel impulso casi lo hace levantarse y correr a buscarla. Pero...

- Sango está con ella, ¿cierto?- Preguntó inseguro.

- Sí, pero Inuyasha... debo admitir que por más que lo deseemos, nosotros no somos tan fuertes como tú... -

- Miroku, no deben preocuparse por Kagome... – Aseguró.

- Inuyasha, lo que temo... es que Naraku utilice algún tipo de truco para alejarte de ella y en un simple descuido tú sabes que... -

- ¡¡Eso no sucederá!! ¡Yo no dejaré que eso pase!- Gritó.

- Confío en tus palabras... – Respondió el monje.

Inuyasha lo miró y luego desvió sus ojos dorados hacia la luna. Él no iba a descuidarla, no. Porque ella lo era todo y ahora lo comprendía. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera algo malo. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar su vida, su alma, todo... para que ella siguiera viviendo. Suspiró con cansancio, estaban metidos en algo sumamente peligroso, en donde cualquier error podría costarle lo que más amaba en ese mundo. ¿Y él?. Él por primera vez tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Una sonrisa algo triste se cruzó en su rostro. Aquel sentimiento siempre se hacía presente cuando ella estaba en peligro. Él jamás sentía miedo, jamás estaba atemorizado, hasta que la vida de Kagome corría algún tipo de riesgo. Eso lo hacía sobresaltarse, lo descontrolaba, causaba que su corazón se paralizara del terror. No era nada bueno, pero tampoco era nada malo sentir temor de perder a alguien a quien se quiere... mejor dicho, se ama. Volvió sus ojos dorados al enorme manto azul. Kagome seguiría con vida, aunque eso costara la suya. Lo juraba. No iba a perderla, por nada del mundo. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía. Y por eso iba a luchar, para no separarse de ella, nunca.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A: **Hola a todas!!! Nuevamente escribiéndoles y dejándoles el capítulo 8 :) espero que les haya gustado!! La canción se llama **"Amo" **y es de **Axel**. A mí me gustó mucho y la verdad, me hizo recordar mucho a Inuyasha&Kagome, por eso es que la puse. Espero les haya gustado como a mí n.n

Bueno, quiero contarles que mis vacaciones serán en el mes de Enero :) todavía no sé bien si la primera o la segunda quincena. Por eso quiero avisarles que probablemente durante unas 2 semanas no pueda actualizar :( pero cuando llegue, prometo subir! Porque tendré el capítulo ya escrito! Veré como hago para no dejarlas sin fic por tanto. De todas formas, todavía falta un poco, así que, sigan disfrutando de las actualizaciones!. Les mando un saludo enorme amigas y muchas gracias por su apoyo! Son geniales! **Las amo!**

Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en **Msn, Facebook, Twitter y Cemzoo**. Así que las estaré esperando a todas aquellas que quieran contactarme :) un saludo enorme para todas!!!!

Y quiero desearles una **FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!! :D **que la pasen de mil maravillas junto a todos los que aman n.n Les deseo todo lo mejor para esta Navidad chicas.!

Mata ne!! ^0^

**Kagome****.**


	9. Llegaste Tú

**Capítulo 9: "Llegaste Tú"**

El sol se asomó en lo alto y ella caminó fuera de la cabaña. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió aliviada. Tomó aire y luego de eso estiró sus brazos. Que bien se sentía. Alzó su rostro al cielo dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara. Estaba contenta, muy feliz. Rió como una niña pequeña giró sobre sí misma disfrutando del aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.  
Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación en su pecho, de libertad, de tranquilidad, de felicidad. Estaba segura que todos aquellos sentimientos eran capaces de curar hasta el más profundo dolor, hasta la más angustiosa soledad.

Era increíble que se hubiera acostumbrado a esa vida que antes quería evitar, era imposible de creer que ahora quisiera pasar cada segundo de su vida en aquel mundo que antes prefería no existiera. Todo había cambiado tanto, ella había cambiado tanto. Cada cosa en su vida cobró color y sentido. Estaba segura que eso es para lo que ella estaba destinada desde el principio y por eso se sentía en su hogar cada vez que estaba en ese mundo. Irónico pensar que era capaz de dejar todo por permanecer ahí. Sonrió alegremente y volvió a tomar aire profundamente. Hinchó su pecho del olor de las flores y dejó que el viento cálido jugara con sus cabellos.

- Extrañaba esto, ¿sabes?- Dijo casi en un susurro que estaba segura él escucharía.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Preguntó él mientras que se acercaba a ella.

Kagome lo miró y simplemente le sonrió con dulzura. Siempre sabía cuando él estaba cerca, podía sentir cada fibra de sus ser enloquecer y hasta podía sentir el perfume del hanyou muy cerca. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

- Es bueno sentir el aire, el viento, el sol... me da mucha paz- Comentó ella en cambio.

Inuyasha la observó adolorido. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido en ese horrible mundo sola?. Se acercó a ella. Iba a abrazarla pero luego se detuvo. No supo porque, pero lo hizo. Solo se quedó de pie, mirándola, perdiéndose en lo que para él era una ilusión perfecta.

- Kagome... tú... -

- Todo estaba muy oscuro, ¿sabes?. Mi vida siempre era igual y... había... un vacío tan grande, tan... horrible. Era como estar en una pesadilla de la que quieres despertarte, pero no puedes, porque tu propia oscuridad te lleva aun más adentro- Contó.

- Yo... ojalá pudiera haber hecho algo para evitarte eso- Musitó él con dolor.

- En ese mundo en el que no estabas... no había motivaciones... no tenía sentido. Nada tiene sentido sin ti Inuyasha- Dijo ella.

Él solo se limitó a observarla. La chica le sonrió con alegría y luego de eso comenzó a caminar. El joven la siguió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un dolor intenso que no podía dejar salir. Ella... simplemente siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería. ¿Y él?. Él era un cobarde que no podía mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Finalmente había comprendido que ella era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa en ese mundo. La observó caminar como si disfrutara de ese silencio que había entre ellos. Ella siempre atesorando cada segundo a su lado, fuera bueno o malo.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía,**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía,**_

_**Quería sentir.**_

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba,**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba,**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí.**_

Cerró sus ojos llevado por el impulso de tomarla por los hombros y besarla. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No podía, simplemente no podía. Aquel dolor que sentía se vio reflejado en sus ojos dorados. No quería ocasionarle más sufrimiento, no podía hacerlo. Él la amaba y lo que menos quería en ese mundo era verla sufrir. Y estaba seguro que si no se controlaba, lograría destruir el corazón de su amada sacerdotisa, tarde o temprano.

_**Tú has llegado a encender,**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma,**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser.**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón,**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie,**_

_**Solo para ti.**_

Sintió la opresión en su pecho. Estuvo dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento que lo llevaba a correr hasta ella. Pero luego, se recordó mentalmente una y otra vez, que los sentimientos de Kagome estaban primero. No podía ser egoísta. No podía. Tenía que resistir, luchar contra ese amor desmedido que ahora se abría paso en su ser como una espada traspasando su pecho.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida,**_

_**El destino lo sabia,**_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí.**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado,**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado,**_

_**Siempre pertenecí.**_

De pronto ella se detuvo y él la miró sin comprender. Luego tragó saliva al ver en donde se encontraban. Observó el árbol frondoso que tapaba algunos, pero pocos, rayos de sol. El viento sopló levemente e Inuyasha pudo recibir el leve olor a madera que provenía del Gonshinboku. La joven lo sonrió y luego de eso se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello. El hanyou se quedó inmóvil, sin ser capaz de pensar claramente.

_**Tú has llegado a encender,**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma,**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser.**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón,**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie,**_

_**Solo para ti.**_

Kagome se paró de puntas de pie y apoyó su frente en la de Inuyasha. Solo quería sentirlo cerca, quería sentir que él estaba ahí, que todo era real, que no estaba viviendo una ilusión. Que estaba en un mundo verdadero y que su amado hanyou estaba a su lado, que la estaba cuidando, como siempre lo había hecho. Suspiró y luego de eso acomodó un mechón del flequillo del chico que la observaba fijamente.

- Inuyasha... yo no puedo... vivir en un mundo sin ti- Musitó ella.

Él se dejó vencer y finalmente la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, cubriéndola con su calor e intentando demostrarle que ella significaba todo en su vida, que era más que una simple compañía, que era todo en su vida. Valía más que su propia alma.

_**Solo para ti.**_

_**Solo para ti.**_

_**Solo para ti.**_

- ¿Tú crees que yo podría existir sin que tú estuvieras a mi lado?- Preguntó él con voz suave, dulce, cerrando sus ojos.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía evitar aquel amor que sentía por Inuyasha, sabía que tal vez, todo esto era algo que simplemente luego se esfumaría. Pero iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara, no dejaría que aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad le impidieran amarlo, corresponderle con todo su ser. Por lo menos no ahora. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la aferró con más fuerza.

- Te quiero... – Murmuró Kagome.

_**Esto es en verdad,**_

_**Lo puedo sentir.**_

_**Se que mi lugar,**_

_**Es junto a ti.**_

Él sonrió complacido ante esa declaración. Era la muestra más sincera de afecto que había recibido nunca. Jamás nadie le había dicho que lo quería. Es cierto, nadie se lo había dicho antes. Era irónico que la persona a la que siempre le causó dolor fuera la primera en decirle esa frase tan sencilla, pero tan compleja.

- Yo te amo- Respondió él con la voz muy suave.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía,**_

_**Lo que no conocía,**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí.**_

_

* * *

_

Regresaron juntos a la aldea, riendo. Había tanta paz. Había tantas cosas que podían decirse sin siquiera hablar. Eso era lo maravilloso de ellos. Aún a pesar de no decir nada, sabían lo que el otro pensaba, podían actuar de forma coordinada sin hablarlo antes. Estaba unidos, definitivamente había algo en ellos que los ayudaba a estar siempre a la misma altura, al mismo pensamiento, al mismo sentimiento.

El nivel de confianza que se tenían era inexplicable. Sabían que podían contar con el otro, que podían hablar de lo que fuera. Porque simplemente se entenderían. Tal vez es por eso que se sentía solo cuando ella no estaba. Kagome era su confidente, era la guardiana de sus secretos.  
Kagome lo miró y se detuvo frente a él sonriéndole, como siempre. Inuyasha la observó sin comprender y luego de eso pestañeó esperando lo que ella iba a decirle. La joven miko se acercó a su oreja con cuidado.

- TÚ eres mi protector, mi amigo, mi compañero. Mi razón de vida y de alegría. TÚ eres todo aquello que siempre soñé y también todo aquello que jamás imaginé- Le susurró.

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando rápidamente, escondiendo una risita al notar el sonrojo del hanyou que había dejado atrás. Le encantaba verlo sonrojarse, lo hacía verse tan inocente, tan vulnerable a sus sentimientos, tan adorable.

- ¡Kagome-chan!-

- Sango-chan- Saludó ella acercándose a su amiga que la esperaba.

- Al principio me preocupé al no verte, pero después me di cuenta que Inuyasha tampoco estaba, así que supuse que estarías con él- Comentó guiñándole un ojo.

- Ay amiga, creo que Miroku-sama te está haciendo mal- Rió la joven.

- ¿Acaso hablan de mí hermosas jovencitas?- Preguntó el monje acercándose a amabas jóvenes.

- ¡Houshi-sama! ¡¡Quite su mano de ahí!!-

Kagome movió la cabeza a ambos lados al ver el cachetazo que el monje había recibido por parte de la exterminadora. Vaya que esos dos nunca iban a cambiar, más bien... Miroku jamás cambiaría.

- Ya dejen de pelear... es hora de irnos-

- ¿Irnos?... ¿a dónde Inuyasha?- Dijo Kagome sin comprender.

- Pues... debemos continuar nuestra búsqueda, ¿o piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?-

- ¿A qué viene ese tono irónico?- Contrarrestó molesta la chica.

- ¡Keh! ¡Deja de quejarte y apúrate! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo... -

- ¡Lamento haber retrasado tu misión!- Contestó la chica enojada.

- ¡Yo no quise decir eso! ¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas lo que digo?-

- ¿Por qué simplemente no aprendes a hablar bien?-

- ¿Y tú por qué no dejas de ser siempre tan gritona y apresurada?-

- ¿Gritona y apresurada?... ¿y tú? ¡Eres un grosero, impulsivo y boca floja!-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

- ¡Cómo escuchaste!-

- Eres una... -

- ¡Osuwari!-

Sango y Miroku se tomaron la cabeza. Era obvio que esos dos se traían algo. A ninguno le cabía duda de que ellos estaban más unidos después de lo que sucedió, pero aún así, aquellas peleas jamás se terminarían. Era irremediable. Sango se acercó a su amiga y la tomó por el hombro.

- Kagome-chan... será mejor que te prepares-

- Tienes razón- Respondió ella sonriéndole.

- ¡Ah! ¡A ella si la escuchas y le sonríes! ¡Eres una traidora!- Se quejó el chico en el suelo.

- Osuwari... -

Kagome se adentró en la cabaña seguida de Sango. Miroku se quedó mirando a Inuyasha, mientras que Shippou lo tocaba con un palito. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia el monje que lo miró sorprendido.

- Yo creo que ya se murió- Dijo.

- No, yo creo que hasta que eso pase... habrá muchos otros osuwaris- Respondió riendo.

- Maldita Kagome- Gruñó el hanyou levantando apenas el rostro del suelo.

* * *

Se detuvo dudosa. Tenía miedo. Sí, debía admitir que tenía miedo. Pero... debía hacerlo. Después de todo, ya hacía muchos días que no sabían nada. Suspiró y apoyó una mano en el borde de madera. Estuvo a punto de saltar, pero de pronto negó con la cabeza. No quería, estaba aterrada y no sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

Tembló y se alejó unos pasos sin dejar de mirar el pozo. Que patética era. Tragó con dolor y algo asustada, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas de puro nervios. Tomó aire para intentar darse fuerzas, pero sabía que no le daría resultado.

- ¿No vas a volver?-

La voz masculina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos castaños el en pozo que tenía a tan solo unos pasos. El joven se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. La miró de reojo y pudo percibir aquel sentimiento de miedo que ella tenía. Estaba asustada aunque no comprendía el motivo.

- Es que... debemos continuar nuestra búsqueda, tú lo dijiste-

- Sí, pero es lógico que quieras volver... esperar unos días más no nos hará daño- Comentó el hanyou mientras que desviaba la vista.

Kagome se detuvo ante esas palabras. Ahora no tenía excusas para no irse. Llevó una mano a su rostro, ¿cómo podía ser posible que estuviera sintiendo eso?. ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera regresar a su hogar, con su familia, sus amigos?.

- Es que yo... -

- Kagome, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó confundido ante la inseguridad de la chica.

- Algo... algo me dice que no debo regresar- Musitó.

- ¿Algo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

- No... No lo sé. Es solo que... siento algo en mi pecho, que... no me deja ir. Como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto-

Inuyasha torció la boca y luego de eso comprendió. Todo lo que le había sucedido bajo el efecto de ese hechizo, fue en su mundo, con su familia, con sus amigos, sus cosas, su vida de chica normal. Tal vez, le asustaba encontrarse nuevamente en un mundo así. La miró con ternura y luego de eso tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, haciendo que ella levantara su cara y quedara con la vista clavada en sus ojos dorados.

- Oye, nada malo sucederá... además... ya nada puede lastimarte, estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas?. Yo siempre te voy a proteger, cueste lo que cueste- Dijo con la voz suave y dulce.

Kagome se perdió en sus ojos similares a dos llamas de fuego. Estaba hablando con la verdad, aquel color simple, puro, transparente, le demostraba que él no estaba mintiéndole. Sonrió un poco y luego de eso cerró sus ojos y asintió suavemente sin liberarse de las manos de Inuyasha que seguían sosteniendo su rostro.

- Lo sé, si tú estás a mi lado, no hay nada a lo que deba temer- Aseguró.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

- Eso sería... un alivio para mí- Contestó ella casi en un susurro.

Inuyasha sonrió y besó la frente de la chica. La acompañaría, claro que lo haría. No iba a dejarla sola ni un solo instante. Lo había jurado y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, porque además, la amaba. Kagome lo miró y tomó su mano, sonriéndole. El hanyou le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto más tosca, ya que no era costumbre en él sonreír demasiado. Su alma ahora estaba tranquila, en paz. Si él estaba a su lado, nada podría salir mal, porque Inuyasha siempre se encargaba de cuidarla, se aseguraba de que todo lo que la rodeaba fuera perfecto. Ese era su Inuyasha, su protector, su amigo, su único y verdadero amor.

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo acompañados de una noche sin luna. Se tiró en su cama y soltó un largo suspiro, aliviada. Luego fijó su vista en el techo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. En un mar de sensaciones que ya eran costumbre en su ser. De pronto la leve respiración del chico la hizo voltearse a verlo. Sonrió un poco cuando lo vio dormido. Era increíble la paz que él podía transmitirse con el solo sonido de su respiración. Se acercó a lentamente y peinó su flequillo. Sus cabellos negros como la noche caían desordenados y sus ojos, ahora oscuros, estaban cerrados. Llevó una mano al rostro del chico y lo acarició suavemente, sonrojándose por lo que estaba haciendo. Al instante retiró la mano avergonzada. ¿Desde cuando tenía esa confianza con él?. ¿Desde cuándo le daba esas muestras de afecto tan propias de una... pareja?. Se turbó ante esa palabra. Una pareja. Ellos... no eran exactamente eso, pero... se habían besado, ¿no?. Eso tenía que significar algo. Lo miró dormir embelesada por la belleza del chico. Nuevamente aquel sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, esta vez de forma más intensa.

Ya era muy tarde. Finalmente se había decido a ir a su época junto con Inuyasha y pasar ahí, unos días solamente. Él había dicho que necesitaba relajarse un poco, que quería que lo hiciera. Y eso es lo que había hecho. No le contó nada a su familia acerca de lo que había sucedido, solo les dijo que estuvo un poco enferma, pero que no fue nada grave. Después de una buena cena y un largo baño, finalmente decidió ir a dormir, pero ahora, ese plan se veía frustrado ante la presencia del hanyou en su alcoba. Su corazón latía con violencia desmedida y casi podría decir que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Bajó la mirada y llevó una mano a su pecho intentando calmarlo, pero no daba resultado.

- ¿No vas a dormir?-

Su voz la sobresaltó. No lo esperaba. Lo miró confundida y él la observó fijamente, intentando parecer calmado, aunque precisamente, eso era lo que menos sentía en esos momentos. La calma era algo que se había perdido hace mucho, desde que la conoció a ella. Cada segundo a su lado, era un reto.

- No estoy... cansada. ¿Por qué no duermes tú?- Preguntó ella mostrándole su cama dispuesta a cedérsela.

- ¿Bromeas?... si te quedas despierta... también yo lo haré- Sentenció.

- Pero... no es justo que no descanses por mi culpa- Se quejó ella.

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás reprochando... todo lo que hago?- La voz de Inuyasha se fue apagando hasta quedar casi en un susurro inaudible.

- ¿Inuyasha?-

La chica se acercó y de pronto sintió la mano del chico que tomaba su muñeca con fuerza y la atraía hacia él. La rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándola a su pecho. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y luego de eso suspiró muy cerca de su oído. El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció al sentir el contacto del aliento cálido de él con su piel.

- No sabes... cuanto te necesito a mi lado-

- Acaso... ¿estás delirando?-

- ¿Delirando?... eso es poco decir-

Kagome se separó apenas para quedar frente a frente con el chico y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a la cual ella solo respondió con una mirada casi ausente, triste. Sentía que todo lo que sucedía era un simple producto de su loco corazón enamorado y sino, quería aclarar las cosas, saber que sucedía entre ellos.

- Inuyasha yo... -

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó.

- No comprendo... nada de lo que sucede entre nosotros- Confesó.

Él la miró sin saber que responder. Lo más irónico de todo, es que ni él mismo sabía que sucedía entre ellos. Dio un suspiro y luego de eso afirmó su frente a la de ella que siguió observándolo, expectante.

- ¿No te conforma con vivir el momento?- Inquirió un poco perturbado.

- No. Yo... necesito saber-

- Kagome es que... yo... -

- ¿Tú...?-

- Hay algo en mí... yo siento que... yo te amo. Eso no puedo negarlo- Dijo mirándola fijamente- pero... necesito aclarar mi mente, terminar con todos esos asuntos pendientes que tengo... tú sabes... de que hablo-

- ¿Naraku?-

- Y Kikyo-

- ¿Kikyo?- Repitió la joven sin comprender.

- Kagome yo... quiero estar contigo, pero... debes comprender que ella... significó, aún significa algo... en mi vida... -

- Entiendo- Musitó ella sin poder evitar que aquel dejo de tristeza se oyera en su voz.

- Pero... ¡no debes ponerte triste!... yo te elegí a ti... -

- Inuyasha no... No se trata de elegir... es... – Se detuvo sin saber que decirle. ¿Qué era una tonta por haber creído que todo eso era verdad?. ¿Qué en esos momentos tenía deseos de llorar y gritarle que lo odiaba?.

- Dime-

- Yo no quiero que elijas, yo quiero que tú seas feliz... que encuentres tu destino, que tu corazón finalmente descanse... no quiero que... estés conmigo porque... ves imposible estar con Kikyo- Dijo adolorida.

Inuyasha bajó la vista. Eso jamás lo había pensado. ¿Estar con ella porque era imposible estar con Kikyo?. Claro, estar con ella significaría tener que seguirla al otro mundo. La observó con dolor sintiendo que nuevamente la estaba lastimando. La dejó y se levantó furioso consigo mismo.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es por eso que no puedo estar a tu lado!- Gritó con dolor- ¡siempre termino lastimándote, hiriendo tus sentimientos. De alguna forma u otro siempre sales herida por mi culpa!-

- Inuyasha... -

- ¡No merezco estar a tu lado! ¡No puedo mantenerte a salvo de nada! ¡Ni de mí mismo! ¡¡Maldición!!- Bramó frustrado dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared del cuarto.

- No tú no... – Kagome se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo, mitigar su sufrimiento. Enterró su cabeza en la amplia espalda del chico que respiraba agitado- tú eres el único capaz de curarme Inuyasha, eres el único capaz de hacerme sentir completa, feliz... Tú eres el único, solo tú... no hay nadie más-

- Perdóname, lo siento tanto-

Inuyasha se volteó para abrazarla con fuerza. La sostuvo así por unos minutos intentando encontrar la cura a su alma atormentada por aquella idea. No podía controlarse, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan tonto, tan inútil. Era simplemente algo que lo volvía loco. La amaba y no quería verla sufrir. Él jamás la había buscado, jamás había esperado encontrarla. Pero aún así el destino se empeñó en unirlos.

_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,**_

_**No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz. **_

_**No sabia que existía un mundo así, **_

_**No sabía que podía ser tan feliz.**_

_**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,**_

_**No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón. **_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo,**_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró.**_

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios con los de la chica que lo recibió sin resistencia. Soltó su cara para llevar ambas manos a su cuello para acercarla y ahondar el beso. Simplemente la amaba, no había otra explicación, no había otra forma de describir lo que sentía. Ahora comprendía lo que era amar. Ahora sabía que diferencia había entre su vida anterior y la de ahora.

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió,**_

_**El poder que había en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú una bendición, **_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió, **_

_**El poder que hay en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición,**_

_**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.**_

Kagome sentía la loca carrera que llevaba su corazón. Ahora estaba segura de los sentimientos de Inuyasha. Lo comprendía, entendía. La alegró saber que él quería estar con ella, que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida a su lado. No podía creerlo, aún le resultaba imposible pensar que lo que siempre había soñado era una realidad. Era tan perfecto, que tan solo las muestras de amor que le daba Inuyasha le demostraban que no era un sueño o un simple invento de su corazón.

_**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,**_

_**Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar.**_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó, **_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró.**_

Finalmente se separó de ella para afirmar su frente a la de la chica y suspirar enamorado. Era demasiado para su corazón, esos sentimientos eran tan intensos que a veces dudaba si podría resistirlos. La miró con ternura y luego sonrió ampliamente a lo que ella el respondió de la misma forma.

- No sabes... no te imaginas, cuanto significas en mi vida- Musitó él.

- Y tú no puedes ni imaginarte lo agradecida que estoy de que me lo digas- Contestó ella.

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió,**_

_**El poder que había en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú una bendición, **_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió, **_

_**El poder que hay en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición,**_

_**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.**_

Él sonrió nuevamente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que su hermosa sacerdotisa le hacía sentir. La abrazó nuevamente. Era una necesidad casi interminable que tenía de mantenerla cerca, a su lado, entre sus brazos, para cuidarla. Era imposible de evitar, no podía. Kagome suspiró e Inuyasha se estremeció al sentirla.

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió,**_

_**El poder que había en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú una bendición, **_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió, **_

_**El poder que hay en este amor.**_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición.**_

- Te amo, jamás voy a dejarte- Dijo él.

- Tampoco yo- Afirmó ella.

- Desde que tú llegaste, no hay más que felicidad en mi vida- Confesó.

Kagome sonrió nuevamente y escondió el rostro en el pecho del chico que la abrazó con fuerza. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió la respiración acompasada de la chica, lo que indicaba que se había dormido. Sonrió y peinó sus cabellos con cuidado. Estaba tan agradecido, tan feliz, simplemente no había sentimiento que pudiera describir como se sentía. Era tan intenso, tan grande, tan fuerte, tan enloquecedor, que no había forma de explicarlo. Alzó sus ojos oscuros y miró por la ventana. Afuera, las estrellas seguían brillando.

_**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.**_

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Actualizando nuevamente n.n espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) Bueno, quiero comentarles que las dos canciones que puse se llaman: **"Solo Para Ti" **de **Camila** y **"Llegaste Tú" **de **Sin Bandera**. Me gustaron mucho y van de acuerdo a la ocasión creo yo :) juzguen ustedes jeje. Quiero desearles un hermoso **FIN DE AÑO!!! **:) y les cuento que este será el último capítulo que subiré. Ya que dentro de dos días me voy de vacaciones!! Así que estaré desconectada de todo lo que sea Internet! Pero prometo traer ideas frescas para la historia ;) También desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a **Virginia260**, que los cumplió el 26 de Diciembre :) ojalá la hayas pasado genial!

En fin hermosas, me voy despidiendo de ustedes!! :( nos veremos a mi regreso! Estaré regresando el 16 de Enero más o menos, así que supongo que para el 20 ya habrá capítulo nuevo :) Bueno, les deseo lo mejor! **FELIZ AÑO!!! **y **gracias! **Por compartir un hermoso año conmigo, en verdad les estoy muy agradecida! No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes!!! Un saludo enorme! **LAS AMO****!**.

Mata ne n0n !

**Kagome****.**


	10. Sin Aire

**Capítulo 10: "Sin aire"**

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego perdiéndose en la profundidad de él. Su mirada oscura seguía clavada en aquella extraña danza que provenía del interior de las llamas doradas. Sus manos, entrelazadas, se aferraron aún más a sí misma. La noche era fría mientras que la luna, que recién comenzaba su nueva fase de crecimiento, se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Suspiró y un pequeño temblor la recorrió de pies a cabezas.

De pronto aquel frío se convirtió en un calor agradable. Ladeó el rostro y vio que él ponía sobre sus hombros el haori rojo que siempre llevaba consigo y que no dudaba en darle cuando ella lo necesitaba. Lo miró agradecida y sonrió. Él le devolvió una mirada más tranquila y luego volvió su vista a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

- Y bien... ¿tienes pensado que haremos a partir de ahora Inuyasha?- Preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

- ¿Pues que más? ¡Encontrar al maldito de Naraku!... ¿qué no es obvio?- Contestó apretando los dientes- ese desgraciado pagará por todo lo que hizo- Dijo mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Pero... no sabemos dónde está, ni tenemos pistas, nada... ¿cómo sabremos a dónde ir?-

- Sango-chan tiene razón Inuyasha, no tenemos pistas- Apoyó la joven miko.

- ¡Keh! Ustedes se preocupan demasiado-

- Es lógico que nos preocupemos, ¿qué acaso no recuerdas lo que le pasó a Kagome cabeza de perro?- Se quejó el pequeño kitsune.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Gruñó el chico.

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-

Inuyasha dirigió un puño hacia el niño y lo golpeó. Claro que recordaba lo que había sucedido. Todo el tiempo estaba presente en su mente, pero estaba era diferente. No iba a dejar que se acercara a Kagome, no iba a permitirlo. Estaba bien preparado. Había estado entrenando para poder estar listo, para aumentar sus poderes, para estar más fuerte y que nada le sucediera a ella. Desvió la mirada enojado.

- Descuida Shippou-chan, Inuyasha sabe lo que hace- Comentó Kagome pasando una mano por la cabeza del niño.

- Si tú lo dices... -

- Inuyasha, lo único que me intriga saber... es si tienes algún plan pensado para encontrar a Naraku-

- No Miroku, no lo tengo- Sentenció el joven de ojos dorados.

Kagome los miró a ambos y luego su vista se concentró en el rostro de Inuyasha. No tenía un plan. Pero estaba preparado, eso lo sabía. ¿Sería posible que Inuyasha estuviera esperando que Naraku atacara primero?. Eso no era propio de él. Frunció el ceño sin comprender cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del hanyou. Bajó el rostro preocupada y luego de eso cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. Debía admitir que desde aquella vez tenía mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a ver más a su familia, a sus amigos y a Inuyasha. Nuevamente aquel temblor la recorrió de pies a cabezas. El chico la miró sin comprender.

- Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

- Sí- Musitó ella. Aunque fuera una gran mentira.

* * *

Él sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Había fallado intentando destruirla por dentro. El alma de aquella joven era fuerte, pero estuvo a punto de rendirse, estuvo a punto de ganar, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Inuyasha acudió a rescatarla. Sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre se tornaron oscuros, temibles, asesinos. Tenía que encontrar una forma de deshacerse de ella... Después de todo esa jovencita era la que le daba fuerzas al ser que odiaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Además de eso, poseía la Shikon no Tama y eso no podía permitirlo, esa joya debía volver con él. Todo estaba muy mal para él, debía encontrar la manera de completar lo que había comenzado. Si quería ganar tenía que destruir a la chica que le robaba los sueños.

No quería admitirlo, pero él sabía en su interior que esa jovencita le causaba temor. Los poderes de ella podían ser capaces de llevarlo a su destrucción. Después de todo era la reencarnación de Kikyo y eso no era ningún punto a subestimar.

Kikyo... aquella mujer había caído tan fácilmente en su trampa hace cincuenta años. Fue tan fácil destruir sus sueños y destrozar su noble corazón enamorado. Había resultado tan sencillo ponerla en contra de Inuyasha, había resultado tan sencillo engañarla, hacerla creer que el amor de su vida la traicionó de una manera cruel y vil. Realmente se gozaba en recordar el rostro de la sacerdotisa al ver a su amado Inuyasha herirla de muerte y robarle la perla.

De pronto, como un rayo, aquellas imágenes se apoderaron de su mente y supo que todo había salido de maravillas en aquella ocasión. Lo había planeado muy bien. Debía pensar que podía hacer ahora, tenía que encontrar la forma de destruirlos.

Una sonrisa malvada se cruzó por su rostro, sus ojos brillaron y supo lo que debía hacer si quería terminar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

El sol brilló con intensidad. Llevó una mano a sus ojos castaños para cubrir los rayos que le pegaban directamente en la cara. Sonrió a medias sintiendo como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Aquella sensación que la envolvía era cada vez más fuerte, más embriagadora, más hermosa. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que disfrutaba de cada segundo. De pronto sintió como unas manos la tomaban por los hombros.

Ladeó el rostro para observar al chico que la miraba con sus ojos dorados, casi transparentes. Sonrió y luego de eso se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él que suspiró sonrojado a causa de la situación en la que se encontraban. El chico recargó su frente en la de ella y cerró sus ojos.

- Kagome, debo irme-

- ¿Irte?... ¿Dónde?- Preguntó ella sin comprender.

- Debo ver a Tottousai- Comentó.

Ahora comprendía porque había insistido tanto en volver a la aldea. Desde ahí el camino resultaba mucho más fácil y conocido. Era de esperarse que estuviera tramando alguna cosa, él nunca hacía algo sin un motivo, pero jamás imaginó que fuera para ir a ver a Tottousai.

- Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿qué sucede?- Cuestionó preocupada.

- No sucede nada, tranquila, son solo unas consultas técnicas-

- ¿Segura?- Insistió.

- Sí, tranquila. Estoy seguro. Pero... debes prometerme que te quedarás con Miroku y Sango y que no te separarás de ellos. Yo ya les dije que te quedarás. Mañana por la mañana estaré aquí de vuelta, lo prometo-

- De acuerdo... pero... - Kagome llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, levantándolo y provocando que sus miradas quedaran fijas en el otro- cuídate, por favor-

- No te preocupes por mí Kagome, tú eres la que debes cuidarte, por favor, no hagas nada tonto o imprudente mientras no estoy. Intenta mantenerte entera- Suplicó.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Se quejó la chica torciendo la boca.

- Siempre estás cayéndote o teniendo accidentes. Estás a salvo porque siempre estoy para evitarlos o para cuidarte de que no sean peores. Así que mientras no estoy, por favor, intenta que no te pase nada malo- Bromeó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Qué malo! ¡No es mi culpa! Y no te preocupes... yo estaré bien- Afirmó.

- Eso espero-

Inuyasha depositó un beso en la frente de la chica y ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel encanto que el hanyou tenía sobre ella. Sonrió un poco, pero no pudo evitar que fuera una sonrisa un tanto triste. No tenerlo cerca la ponía triste, no quería que él se fuera. Pero si necesitaba hablar con Tottousai debía ser por algo importante, por eso no podía oponerse a que fuera. Lo que no comprendía era porque debía hacerlo solo. Siempre quería demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo, que no necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez era cierto. Y fue en ese momento que comprendió que era mucho más lo que ella necesitaba estar con él que lo él verdaderamente necesitaba estar con ella. No quería decir que

Inuyasha no la necesitara, pero estaba segura que él sin ella, era capaz de luchar, de realizar un viaje, de valerse por sí mismo. En cambio ella no era capaz de hacer todo eso si él no estaba su lado. Lo necesitaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Clavó sus ojos castaños en el hanyou que se alejaba rápidamente, no se había ido y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

* * *

Era la escena perfecta. Ahora podía encargarse de lo que siempre quiso sin la necesidad de hacerlo con mucha molestia. Cada uno por su lado, eso era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había pensado. Tal vez resultara difícil convencerla, pero sabía que con unas cuantas actitudes podría llegar a pasar desapercibido. Además, ella estaba vulnerable y estaba completamente seguro de que al sentirse solo podría llegar a creer cualquier cosa. Era cuestión de práctica e inteligencia. Sonrió malévolamente. Era la mejor oportunidad de su vida y no podía creer que por primera vez, las piezas se acomodaran solas y a su favor. Y él, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos, como siempre le había gustado.

Era todo tan perfecto. Nuevamente sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre brillaron con la maldad a flor de piel. Podía sentir el triunfo, lo saboreaba, lo percibía. Esta vez estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Se convirtió en una sombra que se dejó guiar por el viento. Esta vez, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

- Kagome-chan, ¿quieres ir a buscar un poco de agua?. Voy a ir preparando la cena- Comentó Sango asomándose por la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

- Pero Sango, aún es muy temprano. Mira, el sol apenas está ocultándose- Dijo el monje.

- Houshi-sama... lo que haré hoy necesita preparación previa, no se meta- Amenazó severamente la exterminadora.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadada?... ¡Pero Sango! Eran tan solo unas jovencitas que necesitaban saber cual era su camino- Exclamó.

- ¡Pero sus caminos no son tener un hijo con usted!- Se quejó la chica.

- Se veían tan pérdidas y desoladas-

- ¡Mejor cállese ya mismo si no quiere recibir un buen golpe!- Gritó enojada- ¡Kagome-chan!-

- ¿Sí?- Respondió la joven miko con algo de temor.

- ¡¿Puedes ir a buscar agua?!- Preguntó más que furiosa la castaña.

- S-sí... enseguida- Contestó asustada mientras que se alejaba rápidamente- vaya, Sango-chan está muy enojada... mejor los dejo un rato a solas para que aclaren sus problemas- Se dijo mientras que caminaba en dirección al bosque.

Se detuvo frente al Goshinboku y fue entonces cuando comprendió que tan sola se sentía. Extrañaba aquella presencia dulce que su joven hanyou trasmitía. No podía evitarlo. Verdaderamente se sentía muy sola sin él. Suspiró y alzó la vista hacia las enormes ramas del árbol que tenía enfrente. Podía ver como el sol emitía sus últimos rayos que se colaban débilmente por las hojas. Torció la boca sin sentirse del todo complacida por esa hermosa imagen.

- Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Ella pestañeó sin comprender, un poco sorprendida, tal vez. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos plateados que la miraba sin comprender. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo ahí parado, mirándola. No podía hablar, verdaderamente estaba sorprendida.

Pestañeó varias veces y luego de eso lo vio acercarse a ella con cautela, mientras que observaba el lugar en donde estaban. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente suspiró y lo observó fijamente.

- Inuyasha... se supone... que llegarías mañana- Comentó sin comprender.

- Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé... Tottousai no se tomó mucho tiempo en explicarme- Explicó levantando los hombros.

- Ya veo... Vaya, al menos eso me pone contenta, no me hacía a la idea de no tenerte aquí hasta mañana. Te extrañaría mucho- Dijo con sinceridad la chica sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- También yo- Respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa y llevando una mano al rostro de la chica- ¿qué están haciendo los demás?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sango-chan me mandó a buscar agua para la cena-

- ¿Y por qué no se la llevaste?-

- Ella estaba muy enfadada con Miroku-sama, ya sabes como es, se puso a coquetear con las chicas del pueblo y eso molestó mucho a Sango-chan... así que supuse que lo mejor era darle un tiempo a solas a ver si se arreglaban- Contó ella con picardía.

- ¡Keh! Ese Miroku nunca cambiará... fuiste muy considerada, se merecía una reprimenda-

- Yo creo que van a reconciliarse-

- En fin, no es de nuestra importancia... ¿quieres... ir a caminar?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Claro-

La joven miko lo tomó de la mano y caminó junto con él. El hanyou la tomó con más fuerza y apresuró el paso. Kagome se dejó llevar. Al principio no comprendía hacia donde iban, pero a medida que los árboles iban desapareciendo, la chica comenzó a preguntarse que estaban haciendo. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero no podía conseguir una respuesta adecuada para ninguna de ellas. Lo único que pensó es que tal vez, Inuyasha quería que estuvieran solos, en un lugar más privado, pero... ¿por qué ahí?.

* * *

La desesperación se abría paso en su interior, no era capaz de controlar aquellas sensaciones que sin previo aviso se apoderaron de su ser.

No pudo resistir aquella molestia en su pecho, aquella sensación de ahogo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, como si de pronto todo el mundo se estuviera cayendo a su alrededor, como si de pronto todo lo que tenía sentido en su vida se estuviera cayendo de forma rápida, casi imperceptible para todos. Cada minuto que pasaba era como una puñalada de muerte que se clavaba en su corazón y que lo estaba atormentando a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué acaso todo lo que se había esforzado para estar a la altura de la situación había sido en vano?.

Esa misma situación que ahora lo estaba superando y no dejaba que su corazón estuviera en calma. No podía sentir esa seguridad en la cual siempre podía confiar para saber que las cosas estaban bien. Tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que algo sucedería y que no podría llegar a tiempo para poder impedir que todo pasara.

Podía sentir sus latidos golpear contra su pecho, como si de pronto le costara respirar por culpa de aquel ataque violento que su corazón tenía. Todo sucedía tan rápido que no podía controlar sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que sabía era que debía llegar, que no podía perder, que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía dejar que todos esos presentimientos que tenía fueran realidad. Por más que quisiera, su cuerpo quería no responderle, pero se repitió una y mil veces que no podía dejar que todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaban ahora que las necesitaba.

Lo único que quería era comprobar que todo estaba bien, que nada malo sucedía. Quería creer que todo estaba bien. Pero por alguna extraña e inquietante razón no podía decir que así era. Eso era lo que más le dolía y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era llegar.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Acaso quieres hablar a solas?... - Preguntó sin comprender. El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta la inquietó aún más. Torció la boca preocupada- ¿Inuyasha?-

No supo como sucedió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tirada en el suelo con su brazo sangrando de forma incontrolable. En el momento que fue consciente de que estaba herida, levantó la vista buscando al ser que hizo eso. Pero lo único que sus ojos castaños fueron capaces de ver fue a Inuyasha con sus manos cubiertas de sangre, de su sangre. Pestañeó sin comprender, sintiendo como el dolor agudo se hacía presente. Se incorporó apenas apretando con fuerza su brazo.

- Te advertí que algún día podía matarte- Dijo el chico.

- Inuyasha... tú... - Musitó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto se contuvo y lo miró fijamente. No. Inuyasha no era capaz de eso- ¡tú no eres Inuyasha!- Gritó.

- ¿Te crees capaz de saber quien soy?- Contrarrestó este.

- ¿Y tú me crees capaz de pensar que sería capaz de creer que Inuyasha haría esto?- Desafió la joven.

- Dame la perla-

- Jamás-

El joven frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento tiró a la chica al suelo, tomándola por el cuello. Kagome cerró sus ojos con dolor sintiendo las garras del chico traspasar su piel, provocando que perdiera más sangre. Intentó centrar su mirada castaña en aquel ser que la tenía apresada.

No. Ese no era su Inuyasha, no era aquel chico dulce que horas antes la había despedido tan tiernamente y que le había pedido que se cuidara. Era imposible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ese era su fin. ¿Acaso... así se había sentido Kikyo?. De pronto comprendió todo aquel dolor que la sacerdotisa había vivido al ver que era asesinada por alguien que parecía ser la persona que amaba.

- Espero que agradezcas que lo último que veas sea mi rostro-

- ¡¡Kagome!!-

El grito la hizo desviar la mirada hacia el joven que en un instante derribó al que estaba encima suyo. La tomó entre sus brazos, manchándose de la sangre de la chica que lo observaba con dificultad. La miró con detenimiento y sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía al ver la forma en la que ella sufría. Apretó sus dientes y la sacudió un poco para mantenerla despierta. Ella sonrió apenas y luego de eso suspiró aliviada.

- Sabía que no eras tú- Musitó.

- ¡Maldición, Kagome!-

- Yo estoy bien... - Dijo ella.

- ¡Naraku desgraciado!- Gritó lleno de ira el hanyou.

Dejó a la chica en suelo y desenvainó a Tessaiga. La furia se apoderaba de su ser con deseos asesinos, aquellos deseos que ahora mismo lo estaban impulsando a la batalla contra ese detestable ser que no podía dejar de odiar y querer destruir. Estaba perdido en su propio enojo, en sus propios instintos asesinos, en la propia oscuridad de su corazón que lo llevaba a querer destruir todo a su paso hasta no acabar de una buena vez por todas con él.

- ¿Decepcionado de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra?- Se burló el otro mientras que volvía a su verdadera forma.

- ¡¡Cierra la boca miserable!! ¡¡Te mandaré de regreso al infierno de donde nunca debiste haber salido!!- Bramó.

Inuyasha dirigió un ataque hacia él, pero Naraku lo esquivó con fuerza. Sin saber como llegó hasta donde había dejado a Kagome. Los ojos dorados del hanyou brillaron con desesperación al verlo tan cerca.

- Una vez más Inuyasha, no dejaré que poseas aquello que amas-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó a la joven que yacía inconsciente y la arrojó dentro del pozo. Los ojos rojos de Naraku miraron a Inuyasha, levantando la perla en alto y sin darle tiempo a nada, desapareció.

No esperó un segundo antes de correr al pozo. Se tiró sin dudarlo, pero aquella sensación de nervios no lo dejó pensar. En ese momento, supo que seguía en su época y que Kagome, estaba en la suya. La había regresado y ella no podría volver. La Shikon no Tama, se había llevado la perla, la única conexión entre sus dos mundos. Golpeó el suelo y apretó los dientes. No podía hacer nada. Ella estaba lejos. Y él no podía traspasar aquel portal que siempre los reunía.

- ¡Kagome!- Masculló.

_**Si muriera antes de despertar,**_

_**Es porque tú me quitaste la respiración.**_

_**Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire, oh.**_

_**Estoy aquí solo, sin querer irme.**_

_**Mi corazón no se mueve, está incompleto,**_

_**Ojalá hubiera una manera que pueda hacer para que entiendas.**_

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro. El tiempo pasaba sin que él quisiera reconocer que no podría ir a buscarla. No esta vez. Solo rogaba que su familia la hubiera encontrado y que ella estuviera bien. Solo rogaba que sus heridas sanaran. Solo quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Tal vez, tal vez... así debió ser todo. Tal vez era así como tenían que ser las cosas. No podía arriesgar más la vida de Kagome. Naraku, estaba desesperado por destruirla y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, es por eso, que prefería que estuviera con vida en su mundo.

**_Pero ¿Cómo esperas que yo viva solo?,_**

_**Porque mi mundo gira alrededor de ti.**_

_**Es tan difícil para mí respirar.**_

**_Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire._**

_**No se puede vivir, no se puede respirar sin aire.**_

_**Es lo que siento cuando no estas ahí,**_

_**Que no hay aire, sin aire.**_

_**Me trajo hasta aquí el agua tan profunda.**_

_**Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí,**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no puedo respirar.**_

_**No hay aire, sin aire.**_

Aquel dolor de saber que estaba solo fue inevitable de sentir. Simplemente, había creído que toda esa soledad que sintió años atrás, no volverían a perseguirlo. Pero ahora que ella no estaba se vio amenazado por aquella sombra de oscuridad que tanto temía. Era incomprensible, irrazonable, casi enfermizo

_**Caminé, corrí, salté, volé, **_

_**A un lado de la tierra para flotar a ti.**_

_**No hay gravedad que me sostenga de lo real.**_

_**Pero de alguna manera todavía estoy vivo por dentro,**_

_**Me dejaste sin aliento, pero sobreviví.**_

_**No sé como, pero no me importa.**_

Ahora todo el aire que lo rodeaba se transformaba en una atmósfera insoportable, capaz de dejarlo respirar. No podía respirar, la sensación de ahogo lo recorría casi por completo. Sus pulmones se debatían entre respirar o dejar de hacerlo. Contuvo el aire y tan solo fue capaz de apretar los dientes. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

**_Entonces ¿Cómo esperas que yo viva solo?._**

_**Porque mi mundo gira alrededor de ti,**_

_**Es tan difícil para mi respirar.**_

_**Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire. **_

_**No se puede vivir, no se puede respirar sin aire.**_

_**Es lo que siento cuando no estas ahí,**_

_**Que no hay aire, sin aire.**_

_**Me trajo hasta aquí el agua tan profunda.**_

_**Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí,**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no puedo respirar. **_

_**No hay aire, sin aire.**_

Estaba seguro, ella no volvería y su mundo sin ella simplemente no lo dejaba respirar. Sin aire.

_**Me trajiste hasta aquí el agua tan profunda.**_

**_Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí._**

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no puedo respirar.**_

_**No hay aire, sin aire.**_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno mis amigas n.n Aquí les traigo el capítulo 10. Lo estuve escribiendo durante las vacaciones. Espero les guste y perdonen la tardanza. Hoy mismo llegué y ya lo subo para ustedes. La canción se llama **"No Air"** y es la versión interpretada por el cast de **Glee**. Me gustó mucho así que la puse en el capi. Gracias a todas aquellas que me agregaron como autora favorita e historia favorita :) Me puso muy contenta llegar y ver eso! Les mando un saludo enorme y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! Saben que las amo con el alma y que son más que demasiado! Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Espero sus comentarios!!!

**Kagome****.**


	11. El Pacto

**Capítulo 11: "El pacto"**

De pronto aquella sensación de mareos y de dolor la hizo recobrar el sentido. Miró a su alrededor con dificultad y con la vista nublada. Todo daba vueltas, todo se sentía raro. Era como si de pronto no estuviera en su propio cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba?. Intentó incorporar la cabeza, pero volvió a caer sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco.

Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza causándole una terrible jaqueca. Ladeó el rostro sobre la misma tierra en la cual estaba acostada, manchando aún más su rostro cubierto de pequeños raspones y rastros de sangre que aún no dejaba de salir. Estaba del otro lado del pozo.

Estaba en su mundo o lo que ella creía era su mundo. Si aún estaba ahí y él no había ido por ella es porque algo había ocurrido. La perla. Se la arrebataron justo antes de que cayera dentro, ¿no es así?.

Ya no podía volver. No volvería. Jamás. Eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su mente y de pronto... la imagen de él, de Inuyasha. Estaba solo, en el otro mundo, tal vez preocupado o aún peor, herido. La sensación de ahogo que sintió fue inmensa. Quiso no pensar que fuera así, quería creer que él estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que nada malo le ocurriera al chico.

Unos pequeños golpes llamaron su atención. Alzó sus ojos castaños para comprobar si lograba ver algo, pero fue en vano. No sabía que sucedía. Hasta que la voz de su abuelo la hizo reaccionar. Estiró su mano en un intento desesperado por llegar arriba, pero no daba resultado.

Su voz, apagada, adolorida y casi inaudible se dejó oír en el pequeño templo. Esta vez, escuchó a su abuelo gritar y muchos ruidos y golpes. Después de eso, tan solo... volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

No supo dónde estaba hasta que fijó sus ojos alrededor. Las paredes bien pintadas, las cortinas que se mecían suavemente a causa de la suave brisa, su cama, cómoda, acogedora. Pestañeó repetidas veces hasta recobrar por completo la visión. Se incorporó de forma suave, pausada. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?. ¿Qué había sucedido?.

Nuevamente la memoria le jugó una mala pasada, recordándole lo sucedido y trayendo junto con ella un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando mitigar esas terribles puntadas que la estaban matando.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Tenía que regresar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba no poseer la perla, no regresar al Sengoku.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó casi guiada por una fuerza sobrenatural. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, de forma atropellada hasta llegar al templo que en su interior ocultaba aquel viejo pozo. Lo miró con detenimiento, esperando que alguna idea llegara a su cabeza. Pero por el contrario de lo que pensaba, eso no sucedió.

Suspiró un tanto molesta y bajó con cuidado. Apoyó las manos en la tierra y casi pudo sentir la desesperación que la corroía por dentro, no podía evitarlo, tenía que volver.

- Inuyasha-

Fue en lo único en que podía pensar. N le importaba en que situación se encontraba ella, solo quería saber si él estaba bien, solo eso. Necesitaba sentirse segura, necesitaba sentir que nada malo le había sucedido. Además, su misión no estaba completa, no, ella aún tenía cosas que hacer en el otro mundo. Aún tenía una misión que completar.

- Por favor, no ahora... por favor, déjame pasar-

Aquellas palabras casi suplicantes salieron de sus labios. ¿Estaba hablando con el pozo?. ¿Sería capaz de escucharla?. Negó a ambos lados de forma negativa, estaba volviéndose loca. Definitivamente, aquel golpe la había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Mantuvo su vista fija y de pronto, sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Inuyasha estaba solo. Estaban separados y eso, era un dolor que no podría mitigar. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de forma caprichosa, deseando salir. Como una niña pequeña llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo y llorando de forma desconsolada.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha-

No podía, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se sintió tonta, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tanto lo necesitaba, se dio cuenta que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de aquel hanyou que había sabido conquistarla de una forma casi enfermante.

No lo comprendía, no entendía como, pero su corazón dejaba de latir cada vez que lo veía, su respiración se cortaba cuando lo tenía cerca y no podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía cuando le hablaba.

Su mundo en esos momentos estaba suspendido en una oscuridad que creía interminable. El aire. Se le iba el aire. No podía contenerlo. Le faltaba, no podía respirar porque él no estaba a su lado. Le era tan costoso seguir adelante sin él. Bajó sus manos de forma cuidadosa y sintió que el corazón se oprimía con dolor.

- No quiero... no quiero perderte, Inuyasha... te necesito-

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. De pronto una luz cegadora la iluminó. ¿Acaso...?. Miró hacia todos lados sin comprender que sucedía, pero luego, la tranquilidad invadió su alma. Sabía que estaba pasando. Sonrió entre sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Se mezclaban con tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo y sentía que todo daba vueltas.

Tal vez era la emoción o el sentimiento de inquietud. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que en ese momento solo pensaba en una sola cosa: retomar el aire perdido.

* * *

El viento nocturno jugaba con sus cabellos de forma casi rebelde. Sentado, no podía encontrar una forma de conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos vagaban de forma incierta y desordenada sin ser capaces de encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que se presentaban cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. Bufó con molestia a causa de sentirse hastiado de sí mismo.

No podía pensar con claridad, no era capaz de ver todo lo que antes veía de forma fácil y eso era porque ella no estaba con él. Bajó el rostro sintiendo aquella impotencia adueñarse de su interior. Era tan ridículamente imposible. Tan frustrante.

El aroma femenino llamó su atención. Alzó el rostro rápidamente y lo ladeó de forma lenta hacia la mujer que se acercaba al árbol en el cual estaba sentado. La miró con algo de sorpresa, pero luego suspiró un poco más relajado.

- Inuyasha... ¿no vas a dormir?-

- Kikyo... simplemente... no puedo-

- Entiendo-

La sacerdotisa lo miró algo dudosa. Ella sabía que extrañaba a Kagome, era muy obvio, no era necesario ser muy listo para notarlo. Lo que había sucedido era una tragedia. Sin esa chica, las cosas simplemente iban a complicarse. Fue por eso mismo que decidió quedarse ocupando su puesto hasta que fueran capaces de traerla de nuevo.

- ¿Tú crees... qué será posible traerla de regreso?-

- Eso espero- Contestó ella con suma sinceridad.

El hanyou bajó del árbol y se acercó a la mujer que simplemente le dedicó una mirada compasiva. Sentía pena por Inuyasha, sentía lástima por aquel dolor que el chico sentía y que sabía lo lastimaba profundamente. Intentó sonreír de forma conciliadora para transmitirle confianza.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con sutileza. Sabía que eso era lo que él necesitaba. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y solo se dejó hacer. No podía evitar querer sentirse apoyado. Necesitaba aquel abrazo al cual correspondió de forma casi pausada. Era imposible evitar extrañarla.

Es cierto, extrañaba a Kikyo y muchas veces deseaba estar ella y también muchas veces se había preguntando que hubiera sido de su vida si nada de lo que sucedió hubiera ocurrido.

Pero eso también lo llevó a pensar que de alguna forma u otra, tenía que estar agradecido con aquel futuro que lo separó hace cincuenta años de ella. De lo contrario, jamás habría conocido a Kagome y solo ahora que no la tenía, se daba cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba. Sonrió irónicamente, siempre se daba cuenta de eso cuando la perdía o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

* * *

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de forma precipitada por su rostro. Había regresado con la ilusión de verlo, de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto miedo había tenido. De decirle cuanto había sufrido estando lejos de él. Hubiera querido decirle a gritos que estaba desesperada sin él a su lado, que su corazón estaba atormentado, que casi ni respiraba por el solo hecho de que no estuvieran juntos.

Pensó que él la extrañaría, que le diría que sentía lo mismo que ella. Creyó que estaría esperándola o que al menos, se sentiría algo triste o preocupado por ella. Tal vez él sentía eso, tal vez solo quiso creerlo o tal vez fue un tonto juego de su mente. Pero lo cierto era que el Inuyasha que veía en esos precisos momentos, estaba abrazado a Kikyo.

El intento de retener su tristeza fue inútil. No pudo contener ese sentimiento tan horrible que la invadía en esos momentos. Era como si de pronto, todo lo que ella había creado en su mundo, junto a un Inuyasha que la amaba, se desvanecía. Aquel sentimiento que el hanyou le había dicho, ahora se veía lejano.

Negó con la cabeza a ambos lados y salió corriendo, como era de costumbre. Siempre lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Huía, escapaba, corría para dejar todos los problemas atrás, para intentar dejar aquel dolor de amor no correspondido a sus espaldas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró, lloró como nunca.

Ella, tonta como siempre, había imaginado que Inuyasha estaría cerca del pozo intentando traerla de vuelta, que estaría desesperado, pero por el contrario, él estaba con ella... siempre con ella. Con Kikyo.

- Tonta, Kagome, tonta- Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

En aquel momento solo sintió un golpe y luego, todo se volvió oscuro. Nuevamente estaba sumergida en la completa oscuridad. Simplemente, ya nada le importaba. Lo único que quería, era poder descansar su alma.

* * *

Se sentó junto con sus amigos cuando de pronto un olor conocido llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, de forma casi brutal y se lanzó fuera de la cabaña. Los otros lo siguieron comprendiendo lo que sucedía, ya que ellos también sentían aquella presencia.

- Inuyasha, me da gusto verte nuevamente-

- ¡Naraku desgraciado!- Gritó el hanyou lleno de ira.

Una nube negra se apoderó del lugar y de su interior los ojos color sangre se dejaron ver. El chico lo observó apretando los puños con fuerza y conteniendo la rabia que poco a poco se apoderaba de su ser. Llevó una mano a su espada, listo para desenvainar.

- Yo que tú cuidaría mis modales- Se burló- después de todo, eso puede costarte la vida de algo que aprecias demasiado-

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó.

Una de las tantas extensiones de Naraku dejó ver el rostro de una chica que yacía inconsciente. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados enormemente, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo se le paralizaba en ese mismo instante. Kagome, su Kagome, estaba en manos de Naraku, nuevamente.

- Fue muy sencillo... jamás pensé que ella podría volver nuevamente, para mi desagrado lo consiguió. Y digamos que fue muy fácil poder atraparla estando desprevenida y herida-

- ¡Maldito! Si llegaste a lastimarla... -

- No, te equivocas Inuyasha... no fui yo quien la lastimó... ¿recuerdas que hace instantes estabas en el bosque?-

El bosque. Kikyo. ¡Maldición!. ¿Acaso Kagome los había visto?. No, no, no. ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba protegerla solo conseguía herirla aún más?. Era un inútil. Un tonto. Ahora, por su culpa, ella estaba nuevamente en manos de Naraku. Levantó la mirada desafiante.

Una nube de humo los envolvió a todos. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y quiso alcanzar a sus amigos, pero solo tocó vacío. No había nada a su alrededor. Miró a todos lados, pero estaba solo. ¿Qué había sucedido?. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?.

- Inuyasha... -

- Naraku maldito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó decido.

- Un intercambio. Tu vida por la de ella-

Inuyasha lo observó fijamente. Podía sentir aquella sensación de desconfianza, pero... ¿Qué acaso no valía la pena arriesgarse por ella?. ¿Por su todo?. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, estaba seguro. Daría cualquier cosa porque ella se salvara, cualquier cosa.

No le importaba que fuera, no le importaba morir, simplemente nada tenía importancia. Lo único que quería, era que Kagome, SU Kagome, estuviera a salvo.

- Un intercambio- Repitió él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? No es un mal trato... tu vida insignificante por la de ella. Decide ahora... se me acaba el tiempo- Insistió Naraku- Solo te daré una oportunidad. Tu vida por la de ella. No es difícil. Piénsalo. Tú morirás, pero Kagome vivirá una vida feliz por siempre, tranquila, lejos del peligro... segura. Será feliz. Como tú quieres. ¡¡Decide ya!!-

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se centraron en el rostro de Kagome, dormida. Ella merecía ser feliz, tener una vida normal. Tranquila. ¿Su vida?, Su vida no valía nada sin ella. No sería nadie sin Kagome, en cambio, ella podría seguir adelante. Podría hacerlo, estaba seguro. No tenía que pensarlo.

Él había jurado protegerla y eso haría. No le importaba el costo que debía pagar. Con tal de que ella estuviera bien. Cerró sus ojos, su rostro se movió lentamente. Y luego, su vista se clavó en la del ser que lo miraba con desprecio. Solo quería una cosa, solo deseaba una sola cosa. ¿Sería eso posible?.

- Solo quiero algo- Murmuró- quiero verla, estar con ella a solas, antes de completar el trato-

- Eso quiere decir... que aceptas-

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ella, déjala ir... igual a que a mis amigos... - Dijo- y también... quiero hablarle-

- Solo un día-

Naraku sonrió e Inuyasha bajó el rostro. No era un acto impulsivo, tampoco tonto. Ella no iba a saberlo, sus amigos no iban a saberlo. Tan solo quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, solo eso. Aquella oscuridad que antes lo envolvía se había disipado y ahora, tan solo estaban sus amigos, él y Kagome, a la cual tenía en brazos.

De pronto reaccionó ante las últimas palabras de Naraku. Solo un día. Un día. En ese momento, todas aquellas preguntas que jamás en su vida se había hecho, se agolpaban en su mente. No quiso imaginarse que tan horrible sería el infierno, porque estaba seguro, que sería ahí donde iría. La paz volvió a su alma cuando ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Kagome.

Al menos ella, sería el paraíso que lo acogería durante ese último día que tendría en ese mundo. Antes de cumplir con esa condena que se había impuesto tan solo por salvarla, a ella. Tan solo por ella. Por el amor que le tenía. El infierno lo esperaba y solo tenía un día. Un día... que deseaba jamás terminara. Había hecho un pacto y ahora, debía aceptarlo tal cual era.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A: **Hola amigas!!! Aaaaw! Perdón que no subí antes. Tuve algunos problemas acá en casa u.u Pero ya todo está volviendo poco a poco a su lugar ñ.n De todas formas les voy a pedir que por favor: **me presionen** para que siga con el fic. Es que con todos los problemas por acá en casa, más que me distraigo fácilmente, se me olvida seguirlo. Jajaja, si si, manden mails, comentarios, pueden encontrarme en el **msn**, en **Twitter**, en **Facebook**, así que por favor, ayudenme! Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews y presiones :)

Las amo amigas!!! Gracias por ser tan incondicionales ^^

**Kagome****.**


	12. La Partida

**Capítulo 12: "La Partida"**

Se estuvo torturando desde que supo que sucedería. No sabía que decir, que hacer, como actuar. Solo se limitó a estar en silencio, callar. Era difícil de sobrellevar. Sentía que por primera vez en su vida no podía soportar esa carga que de pronto recaía sobre sus hombros.

Él lo había prometido, lo había jurado. No se arrepentía. No, claro que no. Solo que... de pronto se vio enfrentado con una realidad que no esperaba. Tal vez, porque lo que más quería en ese mundo era vivir una vida tranquila, en paz, junto con sus amigos, así como ella le había enseñado.

Hubiera querido huir a su suerte, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Además, no iba a arrepentirse. Lo que había hecho valía la pena. Si. Su vida por la de ella. El infierno, pensó. Ese era el futuro que le esperaba. Vivir toda una vida de condenación en el infierno. Era en lo único que podía pensar. Lo único que lo mantenía ocupado. Ladeó el rostro para fijar su vista en la chica que dormía. Hubiera querido otra cosa, hubiera dado lo que fuera para continuar a su lado, pero... su vida era más valiosa que su propia felicidad.

Su mente se fue perdiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en donde no sentía ni su propia respiración. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, tan pendiente de lo que haría. Era como si nada a su alrededor existiera. Como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio solo para él, para dejarlo pensar, para sentir por última vez aquella sensación de paz. Estaba bloqueado, perdido.

- ¿Inuyasha?-

Aquella voz fue como su propia salvación. Ladeó el rostro para observar a la chica que se incorporaba lentamente y lo miraba de forma fija. Nuevamente aquella sensación de tristeza, de vacío, de horror. Iba a perderla, iba a perder todo. Pero... seguía sin arrepentirse de nada. Se acercó a ella con cautela y la tomó por los brazos con delicadeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Susurró con una voz suave.

- Sí-

Su contestación fue algo ruda, casi esquiva. Inuyasha suspiró, lo sabía. Ella los había visto y seguramente, se sentía mal, herida, traicionada, como siempre. La miró fijamente y acercó una mano a su rostro sosteniéndolo con suavidad. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Al instante un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Yo... lo siento-

- ¿Por... por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

- Yo sé que... nos viste... a mí y a Kikyo en el bosque- Contestó él.

- Ah... eso... no tiene importancia... yo... sabía que no podía ocupar un lugar en tu corazón, que todo había sido una ilusión, un dulce sueño- Comentó ella con dolor.

- No, te equivocas... yo... lo que viste... Kagome, tú eres lo que yo más amo-

- Por favor, no me mientas, no quiero seguir sufriendo, no quiero creer en algo que no es verdad- Suplicó- yo sé que tú amas a Kikyo y que eso no cambiará jamás, pero... por favor, no sigas diciendo que me amas... cuando, sabemos que no es verdad-

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué dudas de mí?-

- Es difícil cree que alguien te ama y después verlo abrazado a otra persona por la cual guarda... guarda sentimientos maravillosos que no pueden romperse... -

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos. Inuyasha la miró adolorido y con un nudo en la garganta. La tomó fuertemente por los hombros y la abrazó con tal rudeza que casi la dejó sin aliento.

- ¡No digas más nada! ¡Cállate de una vez!- Demandó- ¡No quiero oírte decir eso! ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡No hoy! No tienes idea... tú no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí, de cuanto te extrañé, de cuanto necesité abrazarte, escucharte, ¡no tienes idea de cuanto significas para mí!. ¡No puedes ni siquiera imaginarlo! ¡Tú eres mi vida! Y no podría vivir sin tí, simplemente no podría- Dijo con la voz elevada, enojado.

Kagome se sorprendió ante la rudeza del chico, ante su desesperación. Intento verle el rostro, pero él lo mantenía escondido entre los cabellos de la chica. No comprendía que sucedía. Intentó separarse, pero el agarre que Inuyasha mantenía sobre su cuerpo era tan fuerte, que no podía moverse demasiado. Algo no andaba bien, lo sentía dentro de su ser.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede?... -

- Yo... tan solo... no quiero perderte- Musitó en un hilo de voz.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y tan solo se dejó abrazar. No quería verlo así, no podía. La hería. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y sintió una punzada muy dentro de su pecho. Esta era la última vez que la abrazaría, que la tendría a su lado. La aferró con más fuerza, queriendo que ese momento jamás se acabara.

* * *

La noche cayó de forma casi apresurada, como si de alguna forma el destino quisiera que ese día se acabara. Necesitaba caminar, pensar, no sabía que sucedería. Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con la que era dueña de todos sus deseos, de todos sus sueños.

- ¿Kagome?-

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- Preguntó ella.

- ¿De qué hablas? No te estoy ocultando nada-

- Estas extraño-

- Debe ser el cansancio-

- Dices cosas que no son propias de tí-

- ¿Propias de mí?-

- Parece como si... cada palabra que dices, cada acción, cada mirada... es como sí... estuvieras despidiéndote... todo el tiempo-

- ¿Despidiéndome? ¡No seas tonta! ¡¿Qué clase de locuras dices?!- Bramó el chico.

Kagome abrió sus ojos. Retrocedió mirando a Inuyasha horrorizada y negando con la cabeza. El hanyou frunció el ceño sin comprender porque ella lo observaba de esa forma. Intentó acercarse pero la joven retrocedió.

- ¿Qué hiciste?-

- ¿De qué estas hablando?-

- ¡Inuyasha ya no me mientas! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

- ¡No hice nada!-

- ¡¡Inuyasha por lo que más quieras!! ¡¿Qué locura fuiste capaz de cometer?!- Gritó la chica a punto de llorar.

La mirada de Inuyasha se suavizó y finalmente aquel escudo que había estado levantando para esconder todo lo que le sucedía se derrumbó. Agachó el rostro sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y explicarle. Kagome lo miró horrorizada y sin ser capaz de comprender.

- Kagome yo... -

- No, dime que no fuiste capaz de... de... -

- Lo siento. Después de todo no soy tan fuerte-

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Todas sus palabras, sus actitudes, sus miradas. Todo cobraba sentido en ese mismo momento. Él había sido capaz de venderse a sí mismo por ella. ¿Por su vida?. Por eso se despedía, por eso esquivaba su mirada. ¿Qué no era fuerte?. ¿Qué quería decir eso?. ¿Qué significaba?.

- Pero... ¿qué estás diciendo?... – Preguntó sin comprender.

- ¡No soy tan fuerte! ¡Estaba desesperado! ¡No quería perderte! ¡No podía! Tu vida es todo lo que me queda... y yo... yo no soy capaz de vivir sin tí... es por eso que lo hice-

- ¿Acaso crees que yo puedo vivir sin tí?-

Inuyasha alzó el rostro para ver a Kagome con la cabeza gacha. Ella poco a poco fue fijando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en el chico al cual se le estaba destrozando el corazón, con cada palabra, cada mirada, con cada suspiro, con cada segundo.

- Kagome... yo... mi vida no vale... no vale nada sin tí... no lo vale-

- ¿Y por eso le entregaste tu vida a Naraku?... ¡¿Por mi torpe existencia?! ¡¡Pues yo no quiero vivir si tú no vives!!- Gritó llorando de forma descontrolada.

- ¡No digas estupideces!- Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza- Tu vida no es una torpeza, es lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo. Además, juré que te protegería siempre, aunque sea con mi propia vida y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa-

Ella se soltó furiosa de sus brazos y lo miró con rencor. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por valorar más la vida de ella que la suya propia. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no le interesaba seguir viviendo?. ¿Por qué?. Llevada por un impulso de enojo le abofeteó la cara. El se quedó sin ser capaz de moverse.

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!! ¡¡Si protegerme significa que tú mueras... no me interesa ser protegida de ninguna forma!!-

Sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo dejando al hanyou solo. Él ladeó el rostro de forma lenta. Esta sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía como se sentía ella, después de todo, cuando Kagome arriesgaba su vida para salvar la suya, él se desesperaba, se enojaba, tenía ganas de sacudirla y de hacerla entender lo imprudente que había sido. Claro, así es como ella se estaba sintiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto sintió algo que lo atrapaba por la espalda con fuerza. Se sobresaltó y ladeó el rostro para ver a la chica que lo abrazaba fuertemente, de forma desconsolada.

- ¿Kagome?-

- ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Lo siento tanto!!-

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en la de ella, con dolor. No quería dejarla, por primera vez maldecía su destino, maldecía tener que sufrir tanto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo cuando justamente se había decidido a compartir su vida con ella?.

- Kagome... -

- Por favor Inuyasha, ¡no te vayas!-

_**No, No es necesario que lo entienda, **_

_**Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, **_

_**El corazón no piensa.**_

_**No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, **_

_**No me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad, **_

_**Por mucho que eso duela.**_

- Tengo que hacerlo Kagome, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que te suceda algo-

- ¡No quiero, no quiero que te vayas!-

- Lo siento, pero... debo hacerlo, porque te amo... y porque juré protegerte-

_**Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar **_

_**Que a veces necesitas saber de mí **_

_**Pero no sé si quiera saber de tí, **_

_**Vivir así, seguir así, **_

_**Pensando en ti...**_

Inuyasha la soltó con delicadeza dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar, cuando sintió un leve agarre en su mano. Se detuvo, pero sin ser capaz de mirar a la chica a los ojos. Podía sentir su tristeza a través de su piel, su dolor, su desesperación, todo.

- Kagome... -

- No me dejes- Suplicó.

- Debo hacerlo, suéltame por favor, tengo que hacer esto-

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, **_

_**Entiende que me tengo que ir, **_

_**Si ya no sientes más este amor, **_

_**No tengo nada más que decir.**_

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí, **_

_**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**Y una lágrima quiere salir... **_

Ella lo miró con dolor. Sin ser capaz de decir nada, pero aún así, seguía sosteniendo la mano del chico. No quería dejarlo ir, no podía, su corazón no se lo permitía. Hubiera querido borrar todo eso, desaparecer en ese mismo instante todo lo sucedido anteriormente para evitar lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía. Inuyasha sabía que Kagome no iba a soltarlo y esto cada vez se hacía más difícil, más doloroso, más insoportable e interminable. Él no era fuerte, no ahora. No era capaz de mantener esa mentira, no más. No podía, lo estaba lastimando y cada segundo que pasaba, era una herida aún más grande en su alma.

_**Y por favor no me detengas, **_

_**Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir, **_

_**Aunque ahora no la tenga. **_

_**Y no mi vida no vale la pena, **_

_**Para qué quieres llamar, **_

_**Si el que era yo ya no va a estar, **_

_**Esta es la última escena. **_

_**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, **_

_**Que a veces necesitas saber de mí, **_

_**Pero no sé si quiera saber de tí, **_

_**Vivir así, seguir así, **_

_**Pensando en tí...**_

No había nada más que hablar, lo sabía. No podría detenerlo, pero aún así, no era capaz de soltar la mano del hanyou. No podía, su corazón no se lo permitía y se sentía débil, tonta, inútil por no poder hacer algo para salvar su vida. Se odiaba a sí misma.

Hubiera querido retroceder en el tiempo para poder detenerse en todos aquellos hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos, momentos que ahora solo quedarían como preciosos recuerdos. Recuerdos que de alguna forma u otra, le traería tristeza, porque serían tan solo una vieja fotografía de lo que podría haber sido su vida: feliz, tranquila junto al hombre que amaba.

- Te lo suplico... Kagome, déjame ir... no lo hagas más... doloroso y difícil para mí- Suplicó Inuyasha con la voz suave.

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, **_

_**Entiende que me tengo que ir, **_

_**Si ya no sientes más este amor, **_

_**No tengo nada más que decir. **_

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí, **_

_**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**Y una lágrima quiere salir...**_

- ¿Yo no... puedo hacer nada?- Preguntó ella con la mirada baja.

- No- Sentenció él de forma dulce.

- ¿Qué sucederá?-

- No lo sé... pero... te seguiré amando... por siempre... jamás te olvides de eso-

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, **_

_**Entiende que me tengo que ir, **_

_**Si ya no sientes más este amor, **_

_**No tengo nada más que decir. **_

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí, **_

_**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Poco a poco fue soltando la mano que ella tenía aferrada. Inuyasha le sonrió de forma dulce y las lágrimas de Kagome rodaron por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Inuyasha la miró por última vez y luego comenzó a caminar internándose en las profundidades del bosque.

Con dolor lo vio partir. Casi sintiendo que su corazón se estaba yendo al mismo tiempo que él desaparecía en las sombras. Estaba perdiendo parte de su alma, de su vida. Nada tendría sentido ahora, absolutamente nada. No podría soportar ese dolor. Él se estaba yendo para siempre y ella, no podía evitarlo. Su corazón estaba dejando de latir poco a poco. Nada en es mundo volvería a tener sentido. Poco a poco fue cayendo en una oscuridad indescriptible. Estaba segura, su vida no tendría sentido. Por más que estuviera viva... su corazón, estaría muerto, por el resto de la eternidad.

_**Y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola!!! Bueno, acá les dejo el capi 12 :) Espero que les haya gustado ^^ La canción se llama: **"Suelta Mi Mano Ya Por Favor"** de **"Sin Bandera"**. Quiero aclarar que en la parte que dice: "si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir" no es por nada en especial xD es decir, no quiero demostrar que se acabo el amor de **Inu****&****Kag**, no claro que no!! Eso nunca!! jajaja. La canción me pareció hermosa para este capi y cuando la escuché hoy me puse a llorar y dije: esta!! Espero que les guste ^^ ! Aww! Ya vieron el capítulo 18 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen? Por Kami-sama!!! Quise matar a Souta en ese mismo momento!!

Creo que si llego a ser Kagome, luego me vengaría de alguna forma xD jajajaja. Bueno chicas, gracias por sus comentarios ^^ saben que siempre me encanta leerlos!! **Muchas gracias**** por el apoyo!!!** **Las adoro**** con el alma **:) Ya saben que si quieren pueden agregarme al Facebook: busquenme como **XKAGOME.**

Un saludito enorme para todas ^^ !

**Kagome****.**


	13. El Adiós

**Capítulo 13: "El Adiós"**

Todo ocurrió de manera casi instantánea. De un momento a otro se vio atrapado y condenado. Era todo tan confuso, solo tenía preguntas muy específicas en su mente: ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en sacudirlo a cada momento?. ¿Cómo es que había dejado de cumplir su promesa?. ¿Cuándo fue que eso comenzó a ocurrir?. No tenía idea, pero lo único que supo, es que en ese momento, todo lo que había querido proteger, nuevamente estaba en peligro.

* * *

Se quedó sin movimiento alguno. Llevaba horas ahí sentada, sin ser capaz de reaccionar, llorando desconsoladamente, con la soledad sobre sus hombros, como una carga que la agobiaba y destruía cada vez que tomaba aire.

Sus amigos la observaban sin comprender que era lo que sucedía, ya que ella no había dicho nada. Tan solo lloraba y lloraba sin ser capaz de detenerse para explicarles que pasaba. ¿Inuyasha?. Él no estaba. Tan solo había desaparecido y no había regresado.

La joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a la chica y puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Pero ella estaba tan compenetrada en su propia tristeza, que no era capaz de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La exterminadora negó con la cabeza y el monje decidió que tal vez era el mejor momento para intervenir. Nada de esto se veía bien, y eso lo estaba preocupando un poco. Carraspeó apenas.

- Kagome-sama- Llamó.

- Kagome-chan... - Insistió la otra.

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Kagome seguía encerrada en su mundo, incapaz de ver lo que sucedía en realidad. Era negación, así es, estaba negando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo sabía, no era tonta. Ella comprendía que su corazón no estaba preparado o dispuesto a perderlo. Perderlo. De pronto reaccionó. Si no hacía algo, iba a perderlo. ¡Iba a perder a Inuyasha para siempre!.

Se levantó desesperada, como guiada por un impulso casi asesino que no le permitía. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados, tal vez asustados por el cambio repentino que la chica había tenido en cuestión de minutos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Se preguntó la castaña preocupada por las reacciones tan anormales de parte de su amiga que mayormente era tranquila.

- Debo apresurarme- Se dijo la chica en voz baja.

- ¿Kagome-sama?-

- Debo apresurarme- Repitió.

- ¿Kagome-chan? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Sango.

- Kagome-sama... ¿qué está ocurriendo? nos gustaría saber- Comentó Miroku.

- Debo evitarlo-

- ¿Evitar qué? ¡Kagome-chan! ¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó Sango sin ser capaz de comprender.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Gritó ella.

- ¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha, Kagome-sama?-

- Él... él... hizo un trato con Naraku. Si él no me hacía daño, Inuyasha dejaría que tomara su vida e hiciera con él lo que quisiera- Explicó la joven miko desesperada.

- ¿Cómo?... Kagome-chan, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

- ¡No tengo tiempo para explicarles! ¡Debo ir a ayudarlo!-

La joven juntó unas cuantas flechas y su arco y comenzó a caminar. De pronto se detuvo, ¿a dónde iría?. Ella no sabía en que dirección. Nuevamente la frustración se apoderó de ella y se sintió completamente inútil. Sango se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su hombro. Kagome la observó sin comprender.

- No importa Kagome-chan, no tienes que explicarnos... si necesitas nuestra ayuda, te la daremos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así es- Asintió Miroku- somos amigos y vamos a ayudarla a usted y a Inuyasha... -

- Muchas gracias- Respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ahora vamos, hay que encontrar a Naraku-

Sango le ordenó a Kirara que los llevara y así abandonaron la aldea de la Anciana Kaede, dejando a Shippou con ella. Kagome iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, intentando no caer nuevamente en la desesperación. Intentaba estar fuerte con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía que ayudar a Inuyasha cueste lo que cueste. Él había estado dispuesto a dar su propia vida por ella y... ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él. Después de todo... la vida sin Inuyasha a su lado... era una vida sin sentido.

* * *

Se presentó ante él como un chico pequeño dispuesto a recibir su castigo. No quiso pensar, solo cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. No supo cuantas horas pasaron hasta que dejó de sentir dolor. Sentía el cuerpo quebrado y lo único que podía ver, eran los ojos rojos sangre de Naraku, observándolo. Disfrutando de cada golpe que daba.

Ya no podía decir con certeza que había a su alrededor. Lo único que sentía era su propia sangre, su propio dolor. Todo era muy confuso ahora, todas sus fuerzas se habían ido y de lo único que estaba seguro era que su final se estaba acercando y que pronto, ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Ni por su dolor ni por el de sus amigos. Estaba seguro, en cuestión de minutos, su alma pasaría a ser un problema espiritual. Mientras tanto, soportaría el dolor, hasta que esa tortura terminara.

- ¿Sabes?... Luego de esto... pienso terminar con la vida de tus amigos-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Musitó Inuyasha con pocas fuerzas.

- Que pienso destruir a tus amigos lenta y dolorosamente... empezando con Kagome, claro que... tú no estarás ahí para protegerla-

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo y dejarse engañar?. Llevó forzosamente una mano a Tessaiga. Maldición, ahora debía luchar. No iba a permitir que ese desgraciado le tocara un pelo a ella. No, jamás lo haría, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para destruirlo. No importaba cuando sufriría, lo haría.

* * *

No podía evitar sentir una angustia en el pecho, era casi imposible para ella no sentir que todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvanecía de forma constante, casi como si fuera una realidad alterna. De pronto, recordó que estaba en el mundo real, que debía estar muy fuerte y atenta para poder ayudarlo a él. En las manos de aquel joven estaba prácticamente toda su vida, estaba toda su alma, su corazón, todo, simplemente... todo.

Hubiera querido estar en la aldea de la Anciana Kaede, peleando, discutiendo, gritando con él, antes de que verse corriendo para intentar salvar su vida. Hubiera querido y preferido tantas otras cosas antes que esto. Y ahora... no estaba segura si volvería a verlo. Con ese simple pensamiento se le paralizó el corazón. No quería ni siquiera considerar esa probabilidad.

Lo único que rogaba con todas sus fuerzas es que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando llegaran. Tan solo pedía, quería que ella pudiera estar ahí a su lado. Si tenía que morir, lo haría junto a él, lo harían juntos, como todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Nadie iba a detenerla, estaba decidida a seguir adelante en esto. No iba a abandonarlo, porque él jamás la abandonó a ella y por el simple hecho de lo que lo amaba más que a su vida.

* * *

Todo era tan confuso, por momentos no comprendía nada y por otros, la lucidez retornaba de forma casi fugaz y le daba las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Movía su espada evadiendo los ataques e intentando que no lo hirieran más. Su respiración era agitada, casi no podía sentir sus brazos o sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y muy tenso.

- Inuyasha, no te molestes en seguir luchando, morirás y cuando tú lo hagas, mataré a todos tus amigos-

La voz de Naraku tan solo lo enfureció más. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe?. ¿Cómo había podido creer que ese ser tan desagradable, al cual le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos ajenos, cumpliría con su palabra?. Siguió esquivando ataques, sus fuerzas ya eran escazas y estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

- Maldición- Susurró.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!-

- Kagome... -

La voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro sin ser capaz de creer que fuera cierto. Tal vez su mente, que estaba más cerca del infierno que de la realidad, le estaba jugando bromas crueles. Fijó sus ojos dorados en los de la chica que lo observaba de forma agitada. Cuando penetró en su mirada, supo que no era una ilusión, ella estaba ahí. De pronto sintió un golpe certero en su espalda que lo tiró y dejó inconsciente.

- No deberías distraerte- Murmuró Naraku.

- ¡¡No!!- Gritó la chica horrorizada.

Intentó correr hacia él, pero Naraku hizo un movimiento rápido. Una de sus extensiones se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de forma impresionada, sabiendo que sería un ataque que daría con su pecho directamente, lo que le causaría una muerte segura. De pronto, como si él tiempo se detuviera, vio como él se paraba de espaldas delante de ella, provocando que aquella extensión le traspasara la espalda y el pecho.

Kagome miró con horror como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la boca del hanyou. Él sonrió apenas cayendo sobre ella. Su blusa ya estaba manchada, pero eso poco le importaba, tenía entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba, que a cada suspiro estaba más cerca de la muerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos de forma desesperada.

_**Tienes que saber**_

_**Que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado**_

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi favor. **_

_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a tí, mi amor. **_

- No, Inuyasha- Suplicó- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

- Prometí... que... iba a protegerte... -

- Inuyasha... -

- Te amo- Musitó él cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- No puedes dejarme, no... No ahora-

_**Quédate un segundo aquí**_

_**A hacerme compañía,**_

_**Y quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía.**_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame... **_

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma insistente, nublándole la visión. Llevó una mano al rostro del chico limpiando la sangre que tenía a causa de las heridas. Él sonrió un poco dejándose hacer y sintiendo la suavidad de la mano de la chica.

Kagome, sintió que el corazón se le detenía, que con cada mueca de dolor del joven ella estaba muriendo. Estaba frustrada, enojada consigo misma por no poder ayudarlo.

- Kagome yo... -

- No hables-

- Tengo que hacerlo... -

- No. No te despidas. No necesitas hacerlo, vamos a llevarte a la casa de Kaede-oba-chan y te curaremos- Explicó ella intentando ser optimista.

- Sabes que eso no sucederá-

- No si hablas de esa forma- Contestó ella.

- Kagome... te amo... y... jamás... te des por vencida-

- Inuyasha... -

- Prométemelo- Suplicó con severidad.

- Lo... prometo- Contestó ella casi ahogada por las lágrimas.

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta**_

_**Que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes,**_

_**Que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor.**_

_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a tí, mi amor. **_

Poco a poco podía sentir que su cuerpo se iba tornando frio. Lo abrazó intentando transmitirle su calor, para que siguiera con ella, para que no se fuera. Ella lo necesitaba, no podía vivir sin él, no, no podía. Necesitaba a Inuyasha a su lado, porque ella no era nada sin él. No era nada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando, sintiendo el dolor de su partida.

Inuyasha la miró sonrió una vez más y luego de eso, grabó cada detalle del rostro de Kagome en su memoria. Al menos, ella sería la última imagen que se llevaría al infierno. Eso tenía que ser bueno. De pronto la oscuridad lo sumergió en un viaje sin retorno.

Kagome observó con dolor como él cerraba sus ojos y con ellos, se iba su vida. Estaba sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, la falta de aire, todo en un segundo. Casi podía sentir como se le escapaba el alma.

- Inuyasha... ¡¡Inuyasha!!-

_**Quédate un segundo aquí**_

_**A hacerme compañía,**_

_**Y quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía. **_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

Perdido en la oscuridad, hubiera querido sentir aquel leve calor que sentía hace unos minutos y que sabía que era gracias a que ella lo estaba abrazando. Todo era por ella, todo era gracias a Kagome. Ahora, estaba solo, podía sentir aquella oscuridad apoderándose poco a poco de su ser.

Habría querido permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Hubiera querido poder estar ahí para decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Pero ahora, todo era imposible, ya que él ya no formaba parte de ese mundo al que ella estaba ligada. Había sentido el dolor de Kagome, su pena, todo y simplemente porque estaban ligados el uno al otro.

_**Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión,**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido... **_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

_**Y abrázame... y abrázame...**_

Kagome lo miró con dolor y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. No soportaba ese dolor, era demasiado grande, demasiado intenso, tanto, que no la dejaba respirar. Ahora nada a su alrededor tenía importancia. No le importaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que eso ayudara, como siempre lo hacía. Pero no.

Ya todo estaba finalizado. Ahora, solo ahora, comprendía lo que significaba. Él no estaba más con ella. No lo estaba, ¿cierto?. Lloró sin ser capaz de detenerse, aún sosteniendo a Inuyasha entre sus brazos. No podía dejarlo ir, no. Era todo tan doloroso. No quería aceptarlo, no podía. Porque lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Pero eso haría, jamás iba a dejarlo ir, porque él siempre viviría en su memoria, en su corazón y sobre todo en su alma.

La oscuridad no lo ahogaba de la forma en que esperaba. ¿Acaso estaría atrapado en un mundo sin salida?. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo a lo que le esperaba. Por primera vez quiso huir de sus obligaciones para ser una persona normal. En esos momentos, hubiera deseado no ser tan débil, pero sabía que nada de lo que estaba viviendo podía revertirse. Estaba destinado a una eternidad solo, y sin Kagome, eso sería su propio infierno. Cerró sus ojos evocando en su mente la imagen de la chica que ahora se veía tan distante. Nuevamente más oscuridad, el silencio y sobre todos ellos... la soledad.

_**Tienes que saber**_

_**Que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado**_

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi favor...**_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno amigas!! Espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje, se que van a querer matarme xD pero así son los fics!! :D jajaja. Bueno, la canción me gustó mucho y se llama **"Abrázame"** de **"Camila"**. Es muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen ^^ Bueno amigas, ya saben que las espero en mi **Facebook** y en mi **página personal de fans** :) También pueden encontrarme en el **Twitter** n.n Mis amigas hermosas, me voy despidiendo! :) Espero sus comentarios!!!!! :D

Un saludito enorme a todas y Feliz Día de San Valentín a todas n__n que la pasen muy lindo junto a todos sus seres amados n.n

Las amo!!!!!

**Kagome****.**


	14. Palabras Finales

**Capítulo 14: "Palabras Finales"**

Jamás imaginé que todo podría llegar a cambiar de un momento al otro. Había oído que las cosas siempre tienen un punto en el cual giran y no vuelven a ser iguales. Pero cuando ese punto llega cambiar de forma tan rápida, casi como un pestañear, se dificulta aceptar el hecho de que ocurrió. No recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero lo único que sabía, era que en ese preciso momento solo podía sentir con toda claridad lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

El cuerpo era menos pesado, todo era más claro, los olores, los sonidos. Era tan diferente, se sentía tan extraño. Miré a mí alrededor esperando alguna señal de compañía, pero no había nadie. Caminé un rato para matar el tiempo, ¿matarlo?. Vaya ironía, ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera, debería acostumbrarme a ese tipo de sensación. Mi impaciencia era la misma de siempre y mi inquietud no había cambiado en nada.

El aroma llegó a mi nariz y en ese mismo instante supe que era ella. Mis pasos fueron pausados, como si estuviera rogando no ser descubierto, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería, no ahora. No fue muy largo el trecho que nos separaba y tampoco fue necesaria una vista privilegiada para verla, sentada. Parecía estar pensativa recolectando flores. Esas de las que tanto le gustan a ella.

Era muy difícil para mí descifrar su rostro. Se veía tan calmada, como si de pronto no hubiera nada el mundo que pudiera perturbarla. Quise acercarme a ella, pero supe que no valía le pena. ¿Para que molestarla, si seguramente ella comprendía todo?.

Hubiera querido abrazarla, ya que ella era la única que era capaz de calmar mis sentimientos. Ella, Kagome. MI Kagome. Rechazado por mi propia arrogancia seguí caminando sin ser capaz de buscar un rumbo fijo.

El sonido de niños jugando captó mi atención, abrí mis ojos sorprendido. ¡Oh! Era cierto, Miroku y Sango ellos... Caminé guiado por ese sonido hasta que a lo lejos vi a las dos pequeñas correr de un lado a otro. Sonreí un poco, vaya, eran niños felices. Una infancia adecuada, con sus padres, con todo el amor que un niño debería recibir.

Fue inevitable llevar mi mente a los difusos recuerdos que tenía de cuando era pequeño. No quise pensar en ello, pero era imposible no hacerlo. No conocía otra cosa que la soledad en ese entonces.

Creo que eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado hasta que llegó Kikyo. Kikyo. Mi mente se detuvo en ese nombre por un instante largo. Fruncí el ceño por un momento. La soledad se había ido cuando la conocí, pero... duró tan poco.

Tan poco... hasta que llegó ella. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se cruzó en mi rostro. Eso era lo que ella provocaba, Kagome. ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a alguien hasta a llegar al límite de la locura?.

Porque eso era lo que me sucedía a mí a cada segundo que estaba con ella. Cada minuto que compartía a su lado. Cada día crecía más gracias a su compañía. Había aprendido tantas cosas. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia, tanto, que cuando no estaba a mi lado, llegaba a enloquecer de impaciencia, llevándome a la necesidad desesperada de ir a su mundo a buscarla.

Era enloquecedor, tonto y casi desquiciado. Incomprensible. Pero la conexión que tenía que con ella iba más allá de cualquier cosa que yo pudiera explicar. No tenía respuesta, era un misterio. Kagome en sí era un misterio para mí. Sus cambios de humor, sus reacciones, sus palabras, sus pensamientos, todo estaba envuelto en ese misterio que solo ella sabía mantener.

Aún no llegaba a conocerla del todo, pero era lo fascinante, cada día me daba algo nuevo por descubrir, una lección nueva para aprender. ¿Qué más se le podía pedir al mundo?. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida o lo que quedaba de ella?. Todo era como un perfecto sueño, como una perfecta ilusión de lo siempre quise.

De pronto comprendí en la realidad que estaba viviendo y a la cual debía acostumbrarme. Sonreí con algo de pereza, buscando algo mejor que pensar, ya que eso no era lo mío, no la mayoría de las veces.

No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Las nubes color anaranjado con mezclas rosadas se podían ver en un cielo semi rosa que iluminaba hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Cerré mis ojos por un momento intentando concentrarme en los sonidos de allá afuera. Por un instante, me dejé llevar por el cantar de las aves. Minutos después, el silencio profundo del bosque se volvió casi embriagador. Silencio. Por primera vez agradecía que callaran mis pensamientos.

Por un momento abrí mis ojos y me percaté que no estaba muy lejos de la hora de la cena. Esperaba que ella viniera a buscarme, como siempre lo hacía, pero de pronto recordé, que ahora era diferente. Me levanté de un salto y caminé de forma pausada y tranquila a la aldea.

El Goshinboku. Me detuve ante aquel viejo árbol. Lleno de recuerdos y de momentos que marcaron mi existencia. Tantas cosas buenas y malas habían tenido lugar en ese árbol, que se me hacía imposible de creer que todo hubiera ocurrido en un mismo sitio. Muerte, reencuentro, charlas, absolutamente todo. Suspiré un tanto cansado. Había pensado mucho por el día de hoy, tanto, que ya comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza.

Seguí caminando hasta ver a lo lejos las pequeñas luces de la aldea. Si, ya era casi de noche y el fuego de las casas iluminaba a cada de una de ellas, dándoles un aspecto pacífico. No había prisa, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no me costó distraerme con algunas cosas y de vez en cuando parar para escudriñar otras tantas.

Nuevamente el tiempo se había ido volando y yo estaba varado en una indeterminación dentro de él. ¡Basta!, Me dije a mí mismo, estaba pensando demasiado. La cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento y además... ya no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos. Necesitaba aunque sea verla, olerla, sentirla, ver que hacía, como lo hacía.

Esta vez me apresuré y casi corrí con desmedida locura el poco tramo que me quedaba y que me estaba volviendo loco. En un instante estuve delante de la cabaña. Sí. Era lógico que tuviera otra, ya que Miroku y Sango habían construido la suya propia para criar a sus hijos y tener algo de intimidad. Era comprensible.

Apoyé una mano en la madera y sostuve el aliento. No podía sentirme tan nervioso, parecía un niño pequeño a punto de entrar a ver a sus padres para que lo regañaran. Era tonto, pero al mismo tiempo comprensible. Apreté el puño con fuerza e intenté calmar a mi corazón que casi se salía de mi pecho de una forma casi irracional.

Conté hasta tres y luego de eso estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme, pero luego comprendí que eso no me llevaría a nada, si no a aumentar esas terribles ansias de verla... además... la soledad se haría cargo de mí sin ella a mi lado.

- ¿Inuyasha?-

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ladeé el rostro aterrorizado, como quien es descubierto en un acto indebido. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, ella me sonreía. ¡Me sonreía!. Sí, así como siempre lo hacía. Con su dulce forma de ser y con sus dulces palabras siempre lograba transformar cualquier miedo, angustia, furia o cualquier sentimiento incorrecto en algo positivo, en algo que calmaba... en paz.

- Kagome- Susurré.

- No pensé que vinieras-

- Pues es obvio, ya me aburría... tanto tiempo solo... -

No quería admitir que necesitaba verla. No quería. Mi tonto orgullo era más fuerte, casi imposible. Bufé un poco molesto por eso, ya que, pocas veces me mostraba sincero con ella y cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirme avergonzado. Era como mostrar una debilidad, una que no me agradaba pero que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba.

- Entonces... ¿ya no estás molesto?- Preguntó ella con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Molesto? ¿YO? No digas bobadas- Fue mi única respuesta.

- Ay... siempre tan tonto y celoso-

Cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura casi se me paralizó el corazón. Su cercanía siempre era bien recibida, pero al mismo tiempo, era perturbadora, casi molesta, porque no podía evitar el deseo de corresponderle a todo lo que ella hacía. Era irracional, pero al mismo tiempo comprensible. Como siempre, mis contradicciones me estaban matando.

- Yo no... soy celoso- Balbuceé.

- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en creer que sucede algo entre Kouga-kun y yo?. Sabes perfectamente que mi corazón es tuyo- Sonrió.

¡Tontos celos!. Pensé. Desde aquella vez que casi muero en manos de Naraku, todo había cambiado. Había quedado muy mal herido, inconsciente, por días. Cuando nuevamente abrí mis ojos, pude sentir como renacía en una especie de mundo desconocido. Mis amigos no tardaron en curarme y cuidarme, sobre todo Kagome. Se preocuparon por mí e hicieron todo lo posible para salvarme. Y era esa la explicación a porque estaba con vida en ese preciso momento.

- _¿Inuyasha? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Te encuentras bien que alivio!_-

Las lágrimas eran claras, podía verlas. Seguramente pensó que había muerto o que lo haría en algún momento. Sonreí un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz a lo que seguramente sería su alma atormentada por el miedo.

Sí, miedo. Conocía esos ojos, y tras esa alegría había o hubo miedo de que algo me sucediera, podía verlo, estaba claro.

- _Estoy bien_-

- _No hables, no te esfuerces, aún estás débil_- Ordenó de forma suplicante.

¿No hablar?. Eso era imposible. Había estado sumergido en un sueño profundo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, soñando con volver a mi realidad. Ahora estaba en ella y me negaba a creer que estaba vivo, bueno, no podía comprenderlo. Mi mirada fue demasiado obvia, ya que ella me observó y sonrió apenas ocultando su miedo.

- _¿Qué...?_-

- _Pensé que morirías_-

Nuevamente las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Me se me encogía el corazón y sentía mi pecho oprimirse cuando la veía llorar, era como si el dolor más intenso del mundo se descargara en mí.

Simplemente no podía verla así, porque prefería estar herido y muriéndome antes que ver a Kagome llorara, solo quería verla feliz. Pero supongo que era inevitable. Aquella vez que pensé que ella moriría no pude evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta y llorar, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- _Pues... aquí estoy... no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente_- Dije irónicamente.

Ella sonrió y se acercó peinando mi flequillo. Esta acción me sorprendió y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Odiaba que eso sucediera, porque demostraba mi debilidad. Es cierto, no me gustaba que eso pasara. Pero cuando sucedía, significaba que ella era causante de aquello y era lo que me gustaba. Porque significaba que era la dueña absoluta de mi corazón.

- _Gracias..._ -

- _¿Por qué?_- Pregunté sin comprender.

- _Salvaste mi vida_- Musitó mientras que continuaba peinándome.

- _Es mi deber_-

- _Tu deber_- Repitió concentrada.

- _Además... ¿qué sería de mí si no protejo a la persona que amo?_-

- _¿Me amas?_-

- _¿Lo dudas?_-

- _No..._ - Sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa con ternura, sintiendo que mi corazón volvía a llenarse de esa calidez que solo Kagome podía causar en mí. Quería levantarme y abrazarla con fuerza pero, para mi desgracia, mis heridas aún seguían siendo molestas. Bufé hastiado de la situación de ser un paciente, aunque agradaba la idea de que fuera ella mi "enfermera". Vaya, estoy sonando a Miroku, pensé.

- _¿Y bien?_-

- _¿Qué?_-

- _¿No vas a darme la bienvenida?_- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

La sonrisa de Kagome fue enorme y casi pude sentir su alegría sobre mí. Se inclinó un poco y me miró con ternura para luego posar una mano sobre mi rostro y besarme suavemente. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de aquella muestra de afecto y sintiendo que no podía haber nada mejor, porque sencillamente no lo había.

Me llevó algunos días poder recuperarme de mis heridas por completo. Luego, entrenamiento y alguna que otra misión que resolver. No fue muy difícil encontrar al maldito de Naraku después de eso y finalmente, destruirlo. Finalmente mi alma se encontraba en paz, ya que había terminado con aquel enemigo que me perseguía desde hacía tiempo. Por fin iba a poder comenzar a vivir sin preocupaciones ni presiones.

Desde ese día, juré dedicar mi vida a compartirla junto con Kagome y era así como ahora estábamos juntos. Ella me había declarado que su vida me pertenecía, que su corazón y sus sentimientos de amor eran míos, pero era inevitable para mí sentir rabia cuando ese lobo asqueroso le daba flores o tenía atenciones tontas con ella.

Era imposible no sentirse así, porque la amaba demasiado y a veces, tenía miedo de perderla. Pero ella siempre me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba, eso me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir seguro.

- Es cierto... siempre lo olvido- Comenté con una semi sonrisa.

- Ummm, pues... trata de no olvidarlo, ¿sí?- Dijo ella de forma dulce.

_**El tiempo ha sido paciente para ser tan largo,**_

_**¿Cómo puedo fingir ser tan fuerte?.**_

_**Mírate bebé,**_

_**También siéntelo bebé.**_

_**Si estoy pidiendo que me sostengas,**_

_**Entonces va a ser toda la noche.**_

Sonreí y la abrazé con fuerza. Era increíble lo mucho que ella había logrado en mí, era casi imposible de comprender o explicar, porque iba más allá de cualquier tipo de razón. Después de todo, así es el amor, ¿no?. Era por ella, simplemente por ella que yo era quien era y por ella estaba ahí en ese instante.

Era por ella que seguía siendo un hanyou y era por ella que seguiría siéndolo por el resto de mi vida. Era por Kagome que mi mundo tenía sentido, porque ella era mi mundo y por ella vivía, simplemente todo giraba a su alrededor y era el único sol en el cielo de mi existencia.

_**Va a ser amor,**_

_**Va a ser grande,**_

**_Va a ser más de lo que puedo tomar._**

_**Va ser libre,**_

_**Va a ser real,**_

_**Va a cambiar todo lo que siento.**_

_**Va a ser triste,**_

_**Va a ser verdad,**_

_**Voy a ser yo bebé,**_

_**Vas a ser tu bebé.**_

_**Va a ser, va a ser amor.**_

- Es solo por tí que estoy aquí, ¿lo sabes?- Susurré a su oído.

- Sí, y es por tí que yo también sigo aquí- Respondió suavemente.

Mi corazón estalló en alegría y finalmente la miré para acariciar su suave rostro y besarla. Era una necesidad, como un calmante en mis momentos de angustia y como una adicción en mis momentos de lucidez. Todo cobraba vida cuando estaba con Kagome, simplemente todo, porque ella era mi vida. Ahora ella ocupaba un espacio mucho más importante que el que yo mismo ocupaba.

_**El tiempo está agitado o es un tonto,**_

_**¿Cómo puedes fingir ser tan cruel?.**_

_**Quizás soy yo bebé,**_

**_Quizás eres tu bebé._**

_**Es quizá todo lo que soñamos,**_

_**Hemos esperado bastante tiempo.**_

- ¿Siempre estaremos juntos?- Preguntó Kagome de forma inocente.

- Siempre, te lo juro por mi vida-

- No jures... me da miedo cuando lo haces... eres capaz de hacer locuras-

- Solo por tí- Mascullé mientras que la besaba.

_**Va a ser amor,**_

_**Va a ser grande,**_

_**Va a ser más de lo que puedo tomar.**_

_**Va ser libre,**_

_**Va a ser real,**_

_**Va a cambiar todo lo que siento.**_

_**Va a ser triste,**_

_**Va a ser verdad,**_

_**Va a ser lo único que puedas hacer.**_

_**Voy a ser yo bebé,**_

_**Vas a ser tu bebé.**_

- Prometes jamás te iras, ¿cierto?- Repitió ella casi como una súplica.

- ¿Qué parte de... "mi existencia no vale nada sin tí es la que no comprendes?"-

- Ninguna, todo está perfectamente claro- Sonrió.

Nuevamente la besé sintiendo que no había otra cosa mejor en el mundo. Es cierto, no podía haber nada mejor que eso, no conocía nada que no fuera ella, pero tampoco pretendía hacerlo, porque estaba seguro que después de ella no había nadie mejor ni indicada para mí en este mundo que no fuera Kagome, porque ella había nacido simplemente para encontrarse conmigo y ser parte de mi vida.

_**Muy pronto tú dejarás que estos dos corazones latan juntos,**_

**_Muy pronto tú sabrás que este amor es para siempre._**

_**El amor necesita tiempo es ahora o nunca,**_

_**Va a ser resistente, tú conseguiste crecer,**_

_**Va a ser bastante fuerte.**_

- ¿Entramos?- Preguntó sosteniendo mi mano.

- Por supuesto, contigo iré a donde sea- Dije como un tonto enamorado.

Ella sonrió nuevamente con esas sonrisas de las que no se pueden creer y me arrastró dentro de la cabaña. No sabía que me deparaba el futuro ni tampoco quería saberlo en esos momentos.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, de lo único de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro era que con Kagome a mi lado, nada en ese futuro podría ser malo, porque ella era mi ángel y mi luz, la única capaz de guiarme en una tormenta.

_**Va a ser amor,**_

_**Va a ser grande,**_

**_Va a ser más de lo que puedo tomar._**

_**Va ser libre,**_

_**Va a ser real,**_

_**Va a cambiar todo lo que siento.**_

_**Va a ser triste,**_

_**Va a ser verdad,**_

_**Va a ser lo único que puedas hacer.**_

_**Va a ser duro,**_

_**Va a ser difícil.**_

_**Va a ser más de lo suficiente.**_

_**Va a ser, va a ser amor.**_

_**Va a ser, va a ser amor.**_

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por las caricias y por el amor que ella me demostraba a cada segundo. En ese momento, ya no existía un mundo exterior, éramos solo Kagome y yo, solo nosotros, en nuestro propio mundo, en nuestro propio amor.

_**Va a ser triste,**_

_**Va a ser verdad,**_

_**Voy a ser yo bebé,**_

_**Vas a ser tu bebé.**_

_**Va a ser, va a ser amor.**_

_**Voy a ser yo bebé,**_

_**Vas a ser tu bebé.**_

_**Va a ser real,**_

_**Va a ser amor.**_

Estábamos sumergidos en un sueño eterno que jamás terminaría, un sueño eterno que solo brindaba paz y felicidad. Un sueño, que era el que daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante día a día. Después de mucho tiempo, lo comprendía. Jamás habría algo más perfecto que estar junto a esa persona que amas. Al fin y al cabo, solo por ella, haces las cosas más tontas y arriesgadas, solo por ella, eres capaz de vivir y solo por ella... seguirás viviendo en ese sueño que no terminará jamás. En un sueño perfecto. Una felicidad infinita.

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Y LLEGÓ A SU FIN!!!!! Para todas aquellas que estaban llorando por la muerte de Inuyasha, mis chicas, aquí está ^^ vivo y con Kagome solo para ustedes :) Espero que les haya gustado y apuesto que al principio las engañé solo un poquito ;) jajaja. En fin, me alegró compartir este hermoso año con ustedes y con el fic n.n **Gracias por ser unas lectoras tan comprometidas y hermosas y por simplemente brindarle a la historia ese toque le hace falta y que solo ustedes pueden darle** n.n La canción se llama **"It's Gonna Be Love" **de **"Mandy Moore"**, se las recomiendo!! Yo la amé!!! :D es absolutamente hermosa!! A partir del **1º de Marzo** comenzaré las clases en la facultad, por lo que no tendré tiempo necesario para hacer un fic, pero puedo prometerles muchos **_Oneshots_**. De todas formas, iremos viendo a medida que pasa el tiempo :)

**Muchísimas** gracias por su apoyo y les deseo lo mejor en este año!!!!

**Las amo con el alma** y mucha suerte en todos sus proyectos!!!!!!!!!

**Kagome****.**


End file.
